Crisis on Earth
by Jackalope89
Summary: Planets Krypton and Vegeta have been destroyed, but both had survivors. On Earth, two teams have formed; the Justice League and Earth's Special Forces. Although not hostile to one another, neither have they actually worked together. But now, they may be forced to. Justice League is owned by DC Comics, DBZ owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Funimation.
1. Chapter 1

**Potential Prologue**

Rootaba could only watch in a silent rage as his home planet burst into a ball of fire. He didn't understand why, why Frieza had destroyed Planet Vegeta. They had served him loyally and faithfully for years!

He gripped his fists tightly. He wanted to hit something, anything, to vent his anger. But he dared not, lest he damage his pod.

Rootaba could see the irony in the situation. Something he and most other Saiyans were guilty of; wiping out other races. Still, the scene was forever burned into his mind.

He wanted to go and destroy Frieza! Slaughter those bastards that worked for him but were spared! And obliterate Frieza's planet like he had the home of the Saiyans!

But charging headlong into battle without a thought had never been Rootaba's forte. He preferred heading in with a plan. At least a general plan, if nothing else. Most other Saiyans scoffed at this, but it had worked, and it had kept him alive.

And fighting Frieza head on was suicide.

Besides, Rootaba had left that life behind years ago. But his pod had still received the call for all Saiyans to return to their home planet for vague reasons. Rootaba had been more curious than anything, to see why such a message would be sent. It had all been a trap. A trap to wipe out the Saiyans.

His life now, though it irked him at times, was much different than it was under King Vegeta and Lord Frieza. He no longer traveled from planet to planet, exterminating lower races for the PTO. As far as the Saiyans had been concerned, he had perished several years ago in a failed attempt to destroy a far off race.

Though he had left the life of a space pirate behind, he still had his pride as a Saiyan. But reason, a rare trait amongst his race, won over. Trying to take down Frieza would serve little purpose. It would just result with him meeting the same fate as the rest of his race.

He still wanted to do _something_ , but there wasn't much. And though that made him even angrier, it was a cold hard truth. Frieza was just too powerful. Before Frieza's ship could track him, Rootaba turned his pod around and headed back the way he came.

Toward the place he now called "home".

 **Krypton**

Alura El watched her daughter play with the doll she had received from her father just before he left. Though a bit old fashioned, the small girl absolutely loved the toy. Much like she loved her gruff and temperamental father.

The man could be loud, rude, violent, and threatening, but not once towards his family. He also had a way of putting off most other people, aside from her brother and sister-in-law, who both took his callousness in stride. They even seemed to prefer his bluntness to what they usually heard from government officials.

General Zod was another. But he liked Alura's husband for all the wrong reasons. Zod wanted Krypton to become more militaristic, to devote more time and resources towards the military. To conquer new worlds, even on the bones of the previous owners.

Much like Alura's husband had done once.

Zod had even gone as far as trying to enact a military coup shortly after Rootaba had left, but somehow, the troops loyal to the Council of Science had been able to stop him. Though the losses had been extreme on both sides. Zod, and those loyal to him, had been sentenced to the Phantom Zone. A heavy sentence for a heavy crime.

Thankfully, Alura and her daughter, Kara, had been spared. It seemed Zod's respect for her husband had been extended to his family, and they had been left alone.

But for now, Alura was simply enjoying seeing her daughter having fun, despite her husband leaving so suddenly. She could hardly blame him, considering the message his pod had received. An order for all Saiyans to return to their planet immediately? Who wouldn't investigate it?

It shouldn't be long before Rootaba arrived back though. The spiky haired man completed her family. True, he liked to train. And his abilities were extraordinary! Though when Kara had been born, she, like her father, had had a tail!

But Rootaba had insisted on removing it permanently. Despite the rather odd feature, Alura had been worried it would harm their daughter, but Rootaba said it wouldn't have any lasting effects. Though Rootaba had never specified why _he_ wanted the tail removed, Kara seemed no worse for wear ever since. She was now a happy and healthy looking ten-year-old girl.

And if not for Kara's blonde hair (inherited from Alura) ending in spiky points, she would easily pass for fully-fledged Kryptonian girl. Physically at least. If Kara had inherited her mother's physical beauty, then she had inherited much of her father's personality. She was far more aggressive than most children her age, wanted to prove her strength (even against children far older than she), and took great pride in her father's and her own natural strength.

Though, despite many of her father's _rougher_ attributes, Kara was also a loving child. And had been excited when her cousin, Kal-El, had been born not long ago. She would soon have a playmate.

Enjoying her time with her daughter, Alura received a call from her brother, Jor-El. Whatever it was, it could hardly destroy her mood. Everything was at peace. Her daughter was having fun (without destroying things), her husband would soon be home, and her brother and his family would stop by soon.

But it was still odd to call before coming over like this.

 **Rootaba**

Although he had calmed since witnessing his home planet's destruction, Rootaba was still angry. But he couldn't show it to his family. His daughter particularly, who was born with Saiyan pride and desire for battle, he couldn't take it out on. It wasn't her fault or his wife's fault. It was Frieza's. But what could he do?

Looking through the pod's small window, he saw his new home in the distance.

 _Krypton. To think I was sent there over a decade ago to conquer it. Whoever had done recon on it, should have been executed on the spot! "Underdeveloped" weapons my burned tail!_ Rootaba thought, only semi-bitterly.

True, he was still a bit pissed off at the fool of a scout after all these years, but it was a far different life than what he had thought possible. The Kryptonians lacked strength as fighters, but their technological advancements easily made up for their shortcomings. His pod had been severely damaged, and he himself had been blasted by a number of energy-producing weapons all at once.

If Zod was anything, he was as ruthless as any Saiyan Rootaba had heard of when it came to stomping enemies.

But the Council of Science had decided to keep him prisoner. Technically, he hadn't done anything to Krypton (apparently intent hadn't been a part of their laws), so he was posted a guard. A pair of siblings from a "House of El". Jor and his sister, Alura.

Right from the start, Alura hadn't been afraid of him. Unlike so many other aliens on other planets he had been to. Her brother was, cautious, but also didn't seem to be overly afraid of him. It probably helped that if he tried to escape from his cell, he would have been incinerated. But if anything, the siblings had though him more interesting than frightening.

From there, one thing had led to another, and the next thing Rootaba knew, he was calling Krypton "home". At the time, he could barely even call Vegetasai home, with how little he was there, compared to how often he had been sent out on those missions.

Sometime later, out popped the first Saiyan-Kryptonian hybrid. His daughter. With the brains of a Kryptonian and the strength of a Saiyan. He wasn't sure how, but he had a feeling she would one day far surpass him. Even though she hadn't yet, he still felt an immense amount of pride in her.

It must be what King Vegeta felt for the Prince.

Krypton now more than filled the small window of Rootaba's pod. And shortly, his "landing area" had come into view; just behind the structure he shared with his mate and offspring. A large, circular pad that absorbed the impact from the pod, rather than cratering into the ground.

Neither Rootaba nor the Council complained about the addition. The Council wouldn't have to worry about anymore craters, and Rootaba wouldn't have to feel his teeth get rattled after every landing.

When the door to his pod opened, and Rootaba stretch to his full height, he observed the red sun. It had helped make Krypton feel like Vegetasai.

While Rootaba was far from the tallest of Saiyans, at least before his home planet was destroyed, he wasn't the shortest either. Nappa, a Saiyan Elite, was the tallest as far as Rootaba knew. But height mattered little. King Vegeta and his own offspring were born quite powerful, and they were hardly the biggest of the Saiyan race.

He wore his armor, the only holdover, besides his pod (which had later been repaired), from his time as a member of the PTO. That's when he saw his mate come out to greet him. But rather than a smile, as she usually wore, she looked worried.

 _Fool woman. Probably overreacted to Kara taking down another boy twice her size! I don't know how many times I need to tell her…?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Alura wrapped her arms around his torso, tears running down her eyes. He did the only two things he could think of. Put his arms on her back in a "comforting way" (he supposed), and question her.

"A-Alura?" He asked, unsure of the situation.

"… I heard about your home planet."

"W-what?" Was all Rootaba could get out.

"Jor-El had been monitoring it for you, when he saw it explode," Alura got out.

 _Dammit. Jor-El, what the hell._

"And, it looks like your old boss is heading here now, for Krypton."

Rootaba froze. He hadn't had much on Vegetasai. But this? This was _his_ home! _His_ family!

"What of the Council? Are they mobilizing?" the Saiyan warrior asked.

Alura halted her crying. "That's right. You, you weren't here when Zod tried to take power."

"Dammit! I knew he would try something like that!" Rootaba roared, "Where is he!? I'll rip his throat out myself for ignoring what I said!"

Alura looked up into his dark eyes with her blue. "The Council sentenced him and his followers that survived into the Phantom Zone."

"Damn," Rootaba growled. He wouldn't get a chance to kill the bastard who ignored his warnings. Bringing the attention of Frieza's PTO to Krypton was suicide, and the idiot had gone ahead and tried to take over anyway!

"The Loyalist Forces _were_ able to defeat Zod, but our military has been reduced to only a few ships," Alura told him.

If there was one thing the Kryptonians had over the PTO, it had been their powerful and advanced fleet. But now, thanks to the mad ambitions of someone who wouldn't even listen to someone who had lived the very life Zod had espoused, Krypton was practically defenseless.

"Most of the ships have been either damaged, or destroyed. The people of Krypton, are trapped," Alura finished.

 _Trapped? TRAPPED!? Zod made Krypton an easy target for Frieza! That bastard!_

 **Alura**

She could see the rage building up in her husband. A man, whom amongst his own people, had been known to keep his anger in check better than most. And now he was about to blow. Thankfully, Kara was down for a nap, and wouldn't have to see her father look so frightening.

Rootaba had told her, that when a Saiyan gets angry, _truly_ angry, they tap into power that propelled them to new heights. If his anger was anything to go by, her husband had reached said new heights. She could feel the anger washing off from his form.

She wasn't done though, with the news. "We have maybe a year before Frieza reaches here. Jor is building a pod for Kal."

"Only for his son? What of him and his mate?"

"…There are only enough materials for a small pod for them," Alura responded. She eyed Rootaba's pod.

She knew he would know what she meant.

"Alura. Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I am. Most of the materials still on Krypton are being diverted towards rebuilding. Not making new ships. The Council of Science has it locked down, much more than before the coup."

Her husband remained quiet, holding her as he had been since she first ran out to meet him.

Now was the final piece of news. She had been holding this back, but he would need to know. Better sooner than later.

"There's one more thing…"

 **One Year Later**

Rootaba had been waiting for this. Despite warning the Council, both he and Jor-El had been _shooed_ away! And now? Now, Krypton was under attack.

The military had only been able to replace a handful of their powerful ships. But the soldiers of the PTO were too numerous for such a small number, and soon the ships were nothing but flaming balls of fire. Except for the ones that simply exploded in mid-air.

The regular military tried fighting back, but against the numbers and the power of Frieza, they were being slaughtered.

Everywhere, dead Kryptonians lay. Men, women, and children. Soldiers and civilians. Old and young. The PTO were merciless. Rootaba had tried to warn the Council, but they dismissed his claims.

 _"Surely, since you changed from your ways, this Lord Frieza can be reasoned with," a member of the Council said._

 _"Surely you exaggerate what they are capable of. Destroying an entire planet with an energy based attack? The official reports of a meteor hitting your home planet sound much more realistic," another Councilor said, dismissing his claims._

Rootaba could only feel anger. And once again, the dreaded sense of irony.

 _Was this how the races we, the Saiyans destroyed, felt? Anger at being helpless to stop the slaughter? Fear of losing one's family?_

Rootaba growled. He would _not_ go down without a fight!

"Alura!" he called.

"Love?" she answered, coming from their bedroom, in a sleeping gown.

Turning to face her, he couldn't help but feel this might be it. This may be the last time he would see her, ever. If there was a heaven, as some races believed, Rootaba had no doubt this woman would end up there. Him? There was only one place in the afterlife he was going to. And he had long ago accepted that. He just didn't realize it would come so soon.

Their plan, along with Jor's, had gone without a hitch. The pods were being sped towards the same, distant planet, now. One that Jor had suggested the Kryptonians leave Krypton for to colonize and live in peace with the locals. But as usual, the Council had shot it down. Earth.

But if possible, Rootaba wanted them to return someday.

"I'm going." Was all Rootaba said.

"Fight well," Alura responded, barely holding back her grief.

Rootaba stepped out the door, ignited his aura, and sped off. Leaving Alura for the last time.

Rootaba sometimes wished he still had his scouter from all those years ago. But now? He didn't need it. He just needed to follow the screams of agony, fear, and death. And look for the explosions.

He came upon the first group, right after they blasted a family of Kryptonians attempting to flee for their lives. He came up behind the first PTO alien, a humanoid one with a helmet, and snapped his neck. Before the first had even hit the ground, he sped to the next, a purple alien with yellow spots, and skewered it with his arm.

The final alien of the group, another humanoid, turned just in time to have his throat gripped by the angry Saiyan.

"Long time no see, soldier," Rootaba said smiling as he choked the alien.

Rootaba couldn't tell if the alien's eyes were bulging from being choked, or from seeing a living Saiyan. With a quick clenching of his hand, he felt the cartilage in the throat be crushed. He dropped the alien to the ground, letting it grab at his neck uselessly.

Rootaba sped onwards. Killing every PTO soldier he came across. Sometimes they were engaged with a Kryptonian force, whom cheered Rootaba on as he killed the soldiers. Other times, the members of the PTO were playing with civilians. And sometimes, the PTO were "playing" with civilians. Those last ones, whom crossed lines even Saiyans wouldn't cross, he took a certain joy in killing.

In a way, Rootaba was back in his element; fighting and killing pathetic weaklings. Though this time, he did so while _defending_ a planet not his home world. But no matter how many of the PTO he killed, there seemed to be a dozen more just around the corner.

Enemy after enemy, group after group, block after city block, Rootaba slaughtered the PTO. But always, always the body count of the Kryptonians piled up.

Death was something he was used to. Bodies of the dead didn't bother him. But he could feel hope dying with every second. The despair of impending doom. But still, Rootaba fought on. He knew he had grown stronger since he had left the ranks of the Saiyan Army. How strong? He wasn't sure. But it would have to be enough. It _had_ to be enough.

Not all that long ago, Rootaba would have been loath to admit it, but he had changed. He still felt no penchant about killing. But he did about _who_ he killed. He _cared_ for others aside from himself. His offspring was at least safe, but his mate was not. He would do whatever it took to protect Alura. And if possible, her brother and his mate as well.

But there seemed to be no end to the soldiers of the PTO. There was always more. If he could just find where they were coming from. Just find their ship!

Then he saw the ship. Rootaba felt shivers go up his spine. It was none other than the same ship that had hovered over Planet Vegeta a year ago.

Frieza was truly on Krypton.

A mixture of fear and anger roiled within the Saiyan. But soon, they were both replaced by something else.

Rootaba caught the fist of the PTO soldier in his hand, and turned to his side to face the foolish weakling. The last thing the soldier saw, was a face of grim determination, before a Ki blast engulfed his head.

Rootaba dropped the body of the soldier, and flew off towards the ship. Before he had gotten far though, waves of Frieza's soldiers began pouring out from the ship. Rootaba scowled, and rushed forward, knowing that pausing to think this time, wouldn't do any good. He had to rely on his instincts as a Saiyan Warrior.

 **Alura-El**

After she watched Rootaba fly off, she had gone back inside her home and contacted her brother. The talk between the siblings had been somber. Both had a feeling the end was nigh, even though Alura wanted to deny it. It would mean she would no longer feel the embrace of Rootaba. No longer look forward to being united with her family that had been sent off to Earth.

No longer enjoy the company of her family and her brother's family.

She could see the smoke rising from the ruins of the city in the distance. She and Rootaba had settled down a short distance outside of the capital, preferring the quiet life of the countryside, to the city.

But once where she had seen a vibrant and sprawling city, she now saw ruins and death. She could only imagine what it would be like to be in that horror. Rootaba had told her how merciless the PTO was, and not once had she doubted him. And from the smoke and fires billowing all over the city, the dead were already outnumbering the living.

Stepping back outside, Alura wanted to enjoy the small garden she had worked on over the years, one last time. She had many fond memories in it. Rootaba and her just sitting in the quiet, enjoying nature. Playing with Kara. Seeing Rootaba teach Kara some basic fighting skills.

Looking up, hoping the smoke hadn't yet blocked out the red sun yet, she saw a peculiar sight; a second sun. Though it seemed much closer to Krypton than the other.

And then she felt it. In her chest and her stomach. Something had happened to her love, her husband, her Rootaba. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. She fell to her knees in the garden, eyes filled with grief, but no tears flowing. She didn't see the second sun descend down towards the surface of Krypton. And she was too far to hear the last, and dying screams of her race, and the only Saiyan.

The last thing Alura felt, was a split second of intense heat.

 **A few minutes ago, Rootaba**

The Saiyan flew, blasting foe after foe. Punching, kicking, blasting, but most of all, killing them as they got in his way. He would show no mercy to them. His Saiyan instincts were fully blaring.

Rootaba felt his anger rise. The anger of what would happen to Alura if he failed. The anger of not seeing his offspring again. The anger of losing another world to Frieza. He felt no compassion or mercy for the soldiers of Frieza. And he showed it.

Bodies of Frieza's men rained from the sky. Some only limbs or lumps of flesh. Others, still half alive, screaming as they fell to their impending death. Yet Rootaba could also hear the screams of Krypton, as the natives were being mercilessly wiped out themselves. No matter how many he killed, it just wasn't enough.

When Rootaba got closer, to the ship, he stopped his advance, eyes widening.

Frieza and his right hand men, Zarbon and Dodoria to either side of him, were merging from the top of the ship.

"Well well well. It seems a monkey escaped death from Planet Vegeta." Frieza said merrily, before turning ominous, "Let's see you survive the destruction of _this_ world, monkey!"

Frieza held a finger up, and began gathering enormous amounts of Ki into a ball.

Rootaba had seen that before. A year ago, he had seen a larger version of that attack smash into Vegetasai, and blow it into oblivion. He had to stop that attack.

"Frieza! Prepare to die!" Roared the Saiyan as he charged.

Frieza's sadistic smile never left his face as he charged his attack.

Rootaba charged in, aura blazing in the now darkening sky, Ki attacks charging in both hands. He would get closer, and unleash his attack point blank at the monster.

But he never got close enough.

Frieza leveled a finger at him, and before Rootaba knew it, he felt a white hot pain pierce through his stomach.

Looking down, shaking, where his hands had subconsciously gone, he pulled them away and saw his blood on them. Looking to where they were at, he saw a hole. If he had the money, he would have bet it all that if he were flexible enough, he would be able to see straight through.

Then came the agonizing pain.

The Saiyan roared in pain, clutching both hands to his stomach, desperately trying to stop the flow of blood. It would be lethal, but not a quickly. Rootaba would bleed out.

"Now now, monkey. Don't say I don't have any mercy. I'll finish you like I finished that other one, back on Vegeta. Like you, he stood up to me. Though he did have a lot more to say." Frieza shrugged, "No matter. Time for my _favorite part!"_

Frieza's finger, the one that had been charging the large ball of Ki, pointed down. Straight at Rootaba.

There was nothing the Saiyan could do. It was taking everything he could just to stay afloat and conscious. Besides, there was no way he could stop the attack.

When Frieza's supernova engulfed him, before the planet, only one thing came to mind. The one thing, no, _person_ that had shown him there was more to life than just fighting and killing.

"ALURA!" He cried out with his dying breath, before disappearing into the mass of Ki that soon impacted Krypton, and destroyed it.

Frieza meanwhile sat back and enjoyed the spectacle. "Oh how I love this! I never get bored of these fireworks!"

Despite losing an entire army to the explosion, the galactic overlord cared little. He had plenty more. So, he began laughing at the thought of how many surviving Kryptonians had seen their complete and utter destruction coming from above, and powerless to do anything about it!

In the past year, he had rid himself of two nuisances. One, the Saiyans, who kept growing stronger somehow. And the Kryptonians, whose technological prowess was just as annoying as the Saiyans fighting capabilities.

But little did Frieza know, that missing the pods that had left just before his arrival on two planets, would change the shape of the universe. Forever.

 **Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe, obviously. And yes, that is Kara Zor-El that was the daughter of Rootaba. She is younger in this than what is normally portrayed. And unlike other stories where the Kryptonians and Saiyans share the same Solar System, in this story, they are incredibly far apart. Thus, they have little interaction.**

 **I'm kind of toying around with continuing this as a story, but with two others ongoing, not sure about that. Especially with one already a Justice League story (that I really need to get working on). But I've had the need to write a DBZ story for some time. Seeing stories like Dragonball DC, Into The Sunset, Escalation, and others, have given me some inspiration.**

 **If you're wondering about the name of the Saiyan, it's a play on "rutabaga". His overall appearance, despite being dead? And wondering why I didn't go into painful detail about it? Because I feel I suck at that and like to leave it up to the reader's imagination. Though if you must know, the main appearance I have for him, think something like Gohan's hair during the Cell Games arc. And wearing Saiyan armor.**

 **Let me know what you think of the story, and if I should continue it. Though I warn you, there will be a time skip if I do.**


	2. Chapter 1 (real)

**Chapter 1.**

Saiyans. Kryptonians. Namekians. Martians. Such are but a few of some of the beings that have come to call a tiny blue planet called Earth, home, alongside the natives known as humans. Eight continents. Each with their own histories and customs. North America, South America, Africa, Asia, Europe, Australia, Antarctica, and possibly the most "unique", the Furry Kingdom continent (named for its long line of monarchs under the same name).

This tiny planet, while still considered "pre space-flight", had given rise to a number of heroes over the years. The first of which, was a boy known mainly his exciting World Martial Arts Tournament matches.

When an ancient evil known as Demon King Piccolo had emerged from his prison, he had begun a path death and destruction. Either through him, or his corrupted offspring, death began consuming the world. And it began by targeting the most prominent martial artists in the world.

The reason for King Piccolo targeting them, was to eliminate any potential threat to himself. Ironically, it proved to be his undoing.

Three of his victims happened to be friends to the boy from the tournament. And despite initially being left for dead after their first confrontation, the boy came back, stronger than ever. By then, West City, the pride and joy of Furry Kingdom, was in ruins and the body count kept rising at an astronomical rate.

But the boy, after a long and fierce struggle, had emerged victorious. Saving the world from certain destruction. And thanks to his heroic actions, the way was paved, unintentionally, for a new era on Earth. An era where heroes would rise up to fight crime and evil in their own ways. Some would have special powers and abilities, others would simply be normal men and women that had trained their lives to fight back.

In Gotham City, a young man who had been brooding the loss of his parents one dark night, donned a mask to free his city from the criminal underworld that plagued it.

In Metropolis, a young man not from Earth, took solace that he wasn't the only one with special powers, and vowed to protect the innocent.

On Themyscira, a young woman and her people thought that maybe, just maybe, the outside world deserved a second chance.

And across the world, in different cities, more and more of these costumed heroes would rise up, carrying the banner of justice. Vowing to protect the innocent from whatever may befall them. These people would, after a number of years, begin working together. Until three of the most well-known would band together, and begin what would become known as the Justice League.

But what of the boy whom had started it all? What of the child hero whom had near singlehandedly defeated King Piccolo?

He went on to win the next World Martial Arts Tournament against the son of King Piccolo, Piccolo Junior. And later on, with the help of his friends, drove off an incredibly violent and powerful alien, known as a Saiyan. The boy, now a man and a father, along with his group of unusual friends, became known as "The Earth's Special Forces". Not through any design of their own, but it was what the media began calling them.

But the one thing that left many in the world scratching their heads, was that the people that had died to King Piccolo and his minions had miraculously been brought back to life! No one had any idea how it had happened, but few were willing to look a gift horse in the mouth. The only notable thing, was that the sky had mysteriously gone dark for a short time prior.

The relationship between the Justice League and The Earth's Special Forces was practically non-existent. Not because of hostility, but simply because the one operated much different from the other.

Some tried to call the members of The ESF "meta-humans" to try and explain their powers. The only problem was, was their powers were too similar to one another, and some very influential people insisted they were simply humans. Some even claimed their powers were simply tricks!

But the actual members of The ESF proved to be elusive to even the most determined of reporters and interviewers.

The Robot Invasion, where an artificial intelligence from space, along with his army of robots, pushed the Justice League hard. The only place they didn't have to worry about, was the Furry Kingdom. Earth's Special Forces, along with some old friends of theirs, did their part in defending Earth.

But the next crisis, was a two pronged deal. In Furry Kingdom, the entire populations of towns and cities began disappearing, leaving only clothing behind. This, along with a trio of troublesome androids, had Earth's Special Forces on the ropes. And when the creature behind the disappearances revealed itself, as Cell, a biomechanical android compromised of the DNA of the strongest warriors of Earth, things began to become really drastic. With the combined DNA structures of Saiyans, Kryptonians, Martians, Namekians, some of the strongest humans, Amazons, and even from Frieza and his father, the Special Forces had a real test on their hands.

On the flipside, another invader from space emerged, along with an army, to conquer Earth. This being was Darkseid, a "New God" and ruler of Apokolips, a harsh and cruel world. The Justice League was stretched thin just trying to contain the invading horde, let alone turn back Darkseid.

In Furry Kingdom, the hero's son stepped up in his father's place to defeat Cell once and for all. Reaching a power even greater than before, in large part thanks to his dual ancestry of human and Saiyan origins. But it had cost him and Earth's Special Forces their leader, friend, and to the boy, his father, Son Goku.

For the rest of the world, while the Justice League had prevailed, it came at a price. Many cities were in ruins, the casualties were staggering, and one of the three founding members, Superman, had perished in the fight against Darkseid himself. But had managed to, along with the help of other members, drive the New God from Earth.

But shortly after, all the destruction, all the deaths that had resulted from the two battles for Earth's perseverance, was restored. It left both the survivors and the revived questioning, but grateful.

A man by the name of Hercule Satan, the winner of the last World Martial Arts Tournament, had been awarded as the winner over Cell. Although blusterous and conceited, even he had been taken aback by this announcement.

But the real victor, let Hercule take all the fame and attention. For Son Gohan, the son of Son Goku, didn't care about that. And of all the people that had been revived, only his father had chosen not too.

Why? Because many of the Earth's greatest threats had been simply because Son Goku _lived_ there. If Goku wasn't around, then hopefully, the threats to Earth wouldn't be so bad. Frieza, the Androids, and Cell had all been because of Son Goku, to one extent or another. And so the hero would remain in the afterlife.

It had struck a chord with all of his friends and family; that the man that had time and again been there to help them, would no longer be around. The man that had brought on the Age of the Heroes, would no longer be alive.

Following the defeats of Cell and Darkseid, peace would hold reign over the planet Earth. Aside from small time criminals and the rare probing by more organized groups, no world ending threat showed itself. Earth's Special Forces remained a separate "entity". They were no organization, just a group of friends that had trained and fought to save the world together. With the death of Goku, they quietly went to their own lives.

The Justice League became the official arm of the United Nations, acting at their behest when called, but otherwise acted independently (but with approval from the UN) when it came to stopping crime.

And through all of this, the two groups never had any real contact. Until almost seven years after their victories over Cell and Darkseid when something neither group had ever expected to come across; another survivor of Krypton.

 **Gohan**

The past couple of weeks had been incredibly exciting for Gohan. Finally, he'd be able to go to school and actually make friends with people his own age! It wasn't that he didn't like Krillen or Piccolo or any of the others, he just wanted to meet people his own age.

But meeting the daughter of Hercule Satan set all of that back. Sure, going Super Saiyan to stop some criminals kept anyone from directly associating him with the "Golden Fighters" from seven years ago, but the issue was the clothing. If not for some well-timed and unintentional saving by Erasa, Gohan didn't _what_ he would have said!

Yeah, he'd defeated Cell all those years ago, but neither he, nor his family, wanted the attention. They let Hercule keep that for himself.

And that first year or so hadn't been easy anyway. With his father being gone for good, and his mom giving birth to Goten, Gohan had doubted he would have enjoyed time in the limelight, even if he had been that sort of person. And training…

Training brought back painful memories. It took him a couple of years before he even began doing the basics again. He still did a few basic things, but full blown training just hadn't seemed the same since his dad died. And besides his friends, the only other people that could pose a problem was the Justice League. But they were the good guys, and so long as he didn't attract attention to himself, they left him alone.

Even Vegeta had taken a while before he'd gotten back into training again. Though at least the Saiyan Prince had finally settled down with Bulma, in his own way.

But now in the present, Gohan was having a normal life. Of sorts. Being half Saiyan meant that some things would never be normal-normal though. Like a voracious appetite and inhuman strength, speed, flight, and other powers. Though his friends at school were taking his appetite well enough.

And when Videl wasn't feeling suspicious about her thoughts on him, Gohan couldn't help but feel she was a pretty nice person. She was definitely sharper than her father, and for a human with no Ki training, pretty skilled in fighting too.

It was sometimes hard for Gohan to remember that his and his friends' view of skilled martial artists, was on a completely different level than nearly anyone else's on the planet. Even his mother, though a bit out of practice as she was, would still pose a problem for most normal humans thanks to Ox King's training.

Right now, he was "patrolling" Satan City. The shear thought of patrolling his own city made him chuckle like he was Goten. Flying through the air, stopping bad guys, keeping his secret safe from a persistent girl…

Gohan stopped mid-flight and looked around. Not because he'd sensed Videl trailing him, again. But he sensed something else. Not overly strong, but more so than most regular humans, certain friends notwithstanding.

"What in the world is that?" Gohan wondered aloud.

And whatever it was, it was getting closer, rapidly. It'd been a slow day over Satan City, and Videl could usually handle most cases anyway. So Gohan sped off in the direction that he sensed the power level.

Before long he was outside the city, and deactivated his costume, but he felt a couple of familiar power levels getting closer. Smiling, he waved over to Krillen and Piccolo, the first two to meet up with him.

"Hey Krillen, Piccolo! You guys sensed that too?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo didn't say much, but Krillen did. "Hey Gohan. Yeah, we sensed it too. For once, it doesn't feel like some overwhelming power. But it could be a problem for most other people."

"Yeah, I got that much. But at least it seems it'll land outside any city," Gohan responded.

The three sped on, until they felt they were underneath, whatever it was that was coming. Soon, Vegeta and Tien joined them. Vegeta, in one of his usual sour moods decided to do his usual interrogation of Gohan.

"Brat! What is that thing we're sensing?"

Gohan looked over to Vegeta, whom had, along with the rest of the group, led a fairly quiet life since Cell. "No idea Vegeta. But whatever's coming, it should be here soon."

Vegeta growled, but didn't say anything more.

The group looked up, focusing on the power signature rapidly closing in.

 **Bruce Wayne**

Walking around the Bat Cave, Bruce was inspecting the equipment. The "Bat Clan", as his many protégés had come to be known, were out in force patrolling Gotham. Even Dick, after coming by to visit was helping out the younger ones.

Done with his inspection, Bruce pulled his cowl over his face and was about to hop into the Batmobile, when the satellite alert popped up on his computer. Walking over, he typed in the passcodes to bring up the satellite surveillance system he'd had put in place for the League.

His eyes narrowed when he saw what appeared to be either small ship or a pod rapidly descending through the upper atmosphere. The burn-up trail covered up object too much to him to discern exactly what kind of vessel it was though. But after having the computer calculate the landing coordinates, he wasn't sure if he should be happy, or concerned.

It was set to land in the middle of Furry Kingdom.

Recently, a masked hero had popped up in Satan City, the name had caused some controversy, but that had died down in short order. Apparently the new hero called himself "The Great Saiyaman" and had started to fight crime.

In short order, the new hero had quickly become popular. He had some powers that had certainly caught the attention of Superman, but Bruce didn't think that this new person was a Kryptonian. Mainly because the powers he showed were generic enough that even several other members of the League had them.

Hardly unique.

Bruce, along with Clark and Diana, had jointly agreed to leave the kid alone. At least for the time being. Saiyaman was doing good work, and had only helped people. A possible extension for him to join the League was being considered.

But the reason that Bruce frowned, was because of the group known as "Earth's Special Forces". No one had really seen or heard from most of them in the last seven years. At least three of them had been spotted in the battle against Cell, but several blonde fighters had appeared as well. But such was the amount of energy and power being flung around, not only there but in the battle against Darkseid, that a lot of cameras had been knocked out of commission.

At the end of the day, it had been Hercule Satan, the most recent winner of the World Martial Arts Tournament that had stood victorious. Bruce had serious doubts though even then though. He'd seen Hercule's matches. While impressive by normal human standards, they didn't compare to previous ones with Son Goku and his friends.

But no one had come forward to dispute Hercule's claim. And the battleground had been a mess, so trying to find any sort of evidence, except that massive battle had taken place, was impossible.

Bruce zoomed in the satellite to the approximate spot the vessel would land, and blinked in surprise. A young man, somewhat resembling Son Goku, was there, along with several members of Earth's Special Forces. And one alien Bruce hadn't seen in over ten years. But for some reason, they weren't fighting it out with Vegeta.

Bruce had thought Vegeta had died or left Earth permanently, but apparently that was wrong. And he'd suspected that Saiyaman was affiliated with the ESF, but this confirmed it. But no sign of Son Goku, which was odd. Usually he would be right there.

Bruce wasn't sure how to take it, but it seemed that the ESF was already there and waiting. They always had an uncanny ability to be there for situations like this, unless otherwise pre-occupied. Still, better safe than sorry.

Pressing a button on the computer, an image of Clark, as Superman popped up on the screen.

"Bruce, what's going on? You normally don't use this line," the man of steel said.

"Clark, we may have an issue. I need you and maybe a few others on standby, heavy hitters if possible."

Clark's normally easy going expression turned serious. "What's going on?"

"An unknown vessel has entered Earth's atmosphere and headed towards Furry Kingdom. The ESF is already there, but I want some people on standby. We don't want another Darkseid or Cell incident," Bruce replied.

"I'll gather who I can and head out."

The line disconnected, and Bruce stood there, contemplating his next move.

 **Gohan**

Gohan and the others were still hovering, and then the object came into view. And it was one that brought back unpleasant memories. Memories that went back to when his uncle came to Earth and revealed his and his father's Saiyan heritage.

But Gohan needed confirmation, lest his memory was somehow foggy. "Vegeta, is that…?"

Gohan turned his head and saw Vegeta bug-eyed, mouth open, but only sounds coming out. Gohan turned his attention to the others, and they all had similar expressions. It seemed Gohan wasn't imagining it.

"Another Saiyan? But I thought Vegeta was the last full Saiyan!" Krillen exclaimed.

"A-another Saiyan pod? This shouldn't be possible!" Vegeta near shouted.

Gohan could only nod. Vegeta had cooled in the years since he and Nappa had first come to Earth, but when he had first arrived, Vegeta had been as cruel and sadistic as any other evil they had faced.

The pod whooshed over their heads and crash-landed nearby, sending up a cloud of dust and dirt.

Although the thought of another Saiyan was unsettling, the power level wasn't overly concerning at least. Especially with two Super Saiyans, A Super Namekian, and a couple of the strongest humans on the planet. They had the power to overwhelm most foes, short of another Perfect Cell.

Gohan looked at the others, and they all nodded to one another, and soared off to the landing site.

When they got closer, it most certainly was a Saiyan pod. A few slight differences from Vegeta's or Raditz's, but it certainly was that object that had begun Gohan's long and painful journey of violence and destruction.

The group slowly approached the downed pod. But for some reason, it hadn't opened. Vegeta gave a "harrumph" for the lack of action, but otherwise kept quiet.

Gohan, who was in the lead, slowly approached the pod, when a scanning signal activated and read over him. Needless to say, Gohan was surprised by this, but since it wasn't hurting him, he let it be.

 _"Saiyan blood confirmed. Activating pod. Video message damaged."_ An electronic voice said, coming from the pod.

Gohan hadn't seen anything like that before with pods, so asked the only person he could, "Well, that's different. Vegeta?"

"Don't look at me, brat. I've never seen a Saiyan Attack Pod like this before either."

"Great."

Then the vessel opened and revealed its occupant. Which was one thing _none_ of them had been expecting, a small, blonde haired girl wearing Saiyan armor!

"Wait is she-!" Gohan began, but Vegeta cut him off.

"No. No aura, and her hair isn't on end. It seems she's a natural blonde."

Gohan looked back at the Saiyan, who, from his usual arrogant expression, had changed to one of thought. "So, she's half Saiyan? But then, what's the other half?"

"Hey, guys? Doesn't that symbol look familiar?" Krillen asked, as he pointed out a distinct symbol imprinted onto the armor.

Gohan would have smacked his forehead for missing it, but running into another Saiyan, well, demi-Saiyan, was enough to distract him. Looking closer, the symbol looked a little worn and faded, but it was starting to become clear…

"Kiiiiiiyaaaaaaah!"

Gohan reeled back, as did the others, when the unholy shriek pierced their ears. It seemed the girl was awake now.

Gohan put his hands up in front of him, to try and show he wasn't going to hurt her. "Hey, hey! It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you."

The little girl was obviously not convinced until she began eyeing them, him and Vegeta in particular. "A-are you Saiyans?"

"Well, I'm part Saiyan, but Vegeta over there is a full Saiyan," Gohan responded, glad she wasn't screaming anymore.

Suddenly, the girl began looking around, panic once again growing in her eyes. "W-where's my mommy and daddy? They said they would meet me here! And where's my baby cousin? I was supposed to watch him until uncle Jor-El came!"

The names rolled through one ear and out the other for Gohan and friends, they had no idea who she was talking about.

"Kid, what planet do you come from?"

Gohan cringed. Piccolo without saying anything could be intimidating to most anyone. When he spoke, more so. The girl flinched away.

"K-Krypton!" She spluttered out. "And I'm supposed to look after little Kal! He's only a baby!"

Gohan looked back at the others questioningly. They looked back, rather surprised. They knew of one Kryptonian on Earth.

Tien's and Piccolo's eyes all darted over to the East. The two were the best Ki sensors of the bunch, meaning, they were the best in the world. Gohan reached out and sensed the power that belonged to the renowned Man of Steel, and it wasn't all that far off.

Turning back to the girl, who seemed to be calming down, Gohan decided to see what she knew.

"Say, uh, what's your name? My name's Gohan. The mean looking Saiyan over there is Vegeta, the big green guy is Piccolo, the short guy is Krillen, and the man with the three eyes is Tien."

She looked a little incredulously at Tien for a second.

Gohan couldn't hold it against her too much, not many beings, human or otherwise, had more than two eyes that he'd seen.

"M-my name is Kara. Kara Zor-el. But where's my mommy and daddy? And my cousin? This is Earth, right?"

Gohan frowned, and looked at Vegeta. The Prince of Saiyans, turned his gaze away. Gohan knew what that meant.

"Uhm, Kara? Can you sense Ki?" Gohan asked.

She shook her head.

"Can you fly?"

"A little," she said quietly.

"Well, I don't know about your cousin, but we do know at least one Kryptonian on here on Earth. And he's not far. One of us could carry you, if you want," Gohan offered.

Kara perked up at that.

Krillen ended up picking the girl up, being the most used to carrying small girls thanks to his own daughter. And Kara seemed the least nervous around the small man. And took delight in his lack of a nose, which Krillen took in stride.

Gohan though, along with the others, weren't sure about how this meeting was going to go. They hadn't actually ever interacted with the League before. They knew of many of the core members, but they didn't want to be at the beck and call of foreign governments. Thankfully, King Furry himself had officially endorsed their group, and refused to let them become the tool of others.

This meeting, if nothing else, would be interesting.

 **Clark**

Clark, Diana, John Stewart, and J'onn were hovering over the ocean just outside of Furry Kingdom. Bruce was keeping an eye on things with the satellite, and would let them know if they needed to rush in.

But the League, as an in rule, never rushed into the Furry Kingdom, unless specifically asked to. It was the ESF's territory, and the League respected that.

 _"Batman to Superman. You have company on the way."_

Clark furrowed his brow, and pressed the button to the communicator in his ear. "Who's that? And what about the vessel?"

 _"You'll see soon enough. I don't think there'll be a fight, but I don't think they're looking for a fight either."_

"Batman? What's that mean?"

 _"You should be seeing them any second now."_

The line went dead.

Clark hated it when Bruce did that. Looking to the others, Clark made sure they got the message.

Soon enough, several figures appeared on the horizon, flying straight for Clark and the other Leaguers. Zooming in with his supervision, Clark let out a small gasp.

"It's the ESF! Well, some of them."

"Is Goku with them?" J'onn asked.

Clark shook his head. "No. No one's seen him, or really any of the ESF for years."

"But why are they coming to us? And, how did they know we were out here?" Diana asked.

Clark shrugged. Bruce regularly checked for new satellites in orbit, but had found nothing. How ever they tracked their targets, the ESF was very good at it. The group was very quiet about their abilities, but their abilities were extraordinary in their own rights. Clark had no idea how he would stack up against them, but had no real desire to do so. He preferred peaceful resolutions to fighting if at all possible.

The ESF soon stopped not far from Clark and the other Leaguers. Led by someone no older than Dick Greyson was, who bore a striking resemblance to Son Goku. Another one was one of the invading Saiyans from over ten years ago. How he had joined up with the ESF, Clark had no idea.

But in the hands of the one he thought might be Krillen, was a small girl, looking unsure about things.

The teen in front, rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uhm, hi. You guys are the Justice League, right?"

Clark smiled. At least the kid was trying to make inroads. "Yeah. I'm Superman, this is Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern John Stewart. Can we help you?"

"Maybe? By the way, my name's Son Gohan." Gohan then turned to look back at the little girl.

Which, now that Clark looked closer, was wearing armor of some sort. Not all that different from what Vegeta had worn a decade ago.

Turning back, Gohan looked like he was trying to figure out what to say when the little girl yelled at him, pointing at his chest.

"Why are you wearing that!?"

Clark blinked. The girl was pointing to the "S" symbol on his chest. In reality, it was the symbol of his Kryptonian lineage, of House El, meaning "Hope".

"Because it's my family's symbol, uh…?"

"No it's not!" the girl shouted back.

Then she did something that surprised, and momentarily scared Clark. She pushed herself out of Krillen's arms. But before she fell, she began floating there right along with them.

"My name is Kara Zor-el! Daughter of Alura Zor-el and Rootaba! On my Saiyan pride, I'll take my family's crest from you!" the girl declared, and then she charged him.

 **Author's Note: Well, this is the REAL chapter 1. The previous one was more of a prologue than anything.**

 **Now, some (probably most, if not all) of you are wondering, why skip so far? And why not have the Z Warriors interact with the League? Well, for one, Furry Kingdom (that's what I'm calling it) has their own set of heroes. But they operate differently than the League.**

 **First of all, the Z Warriors, sans Gohan Saiyaman, don't bother with small time criminals unless they happen to be in the area. Whereas the League does all the time.**

 **Secondly, the League has rules about killing. Like, they don't, if they can help it at all. The Z Warriors though, will if they must. Some (Vegeta) aren't as opposed to it as others. But they will kill without hesitation if put to that point.**

 **Finally, and in Akira Toriyama's own words, Goku and his friends are extremely private people (much like Toriyama himself). They're not ones to go out and do public speeches or anything like that. They let their actions speak for them. Plus, they're martial artists, not superheroes.**

 **And why the time skip? Well, other than a few small things, most things would have run canon to how DB/DBZ and most incarnations of the Justice League go. That is, up until the two groups have to interact with one another; and that is with a half-Saiyan half-Kryptonian hybrid that is Kara.**

 **Also at this point, both groups are at their largest.**

 **For Superman, I'm using the New 52 version, where, like Goku and Vegeta, he steadily gets stronger. Though he fights, he'd rather settle disputes diplomatically and resort to violence later.**

 **For Wonder Woman/Amazons, I will NOT be using New 52. That is a terrible version of the Amazons, and runs counter to everything that they were.**

 **For any more questions, put them in the review, or shoot me a pm. If it's not spoilery, I'll let you know.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Kara charged at Superman, but before she could get anywhere near him, Piccolo appeared next to her, and with a quick strike to a cluster of nerves, she fell into unconsciousness. But Piccolo caught her before she fell from the sky.

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't Superman he had been worried about, it had been Kara! He didn't want the little girl to hurt herself! Gohan had a good idea of how powerful the Man of Steel was, and that short of someone on par with him, someone hitting him, would only hurt themselves.

But the Leaguers looked shocked at Piccolo's actions. Gohan and the others understood why Piccolo had done so, but they needed to explain it to them.

"Don't worry about the girl. She's alive, just unconscious." Piccolo said in his usual deep tone.

Superman looked ready to drop from the sky though. Gohan wasn't sure how some of the League members flew, but using Ki to fly was second nature to him and his father's friends. Maybe he lost control over his flying for a second?

"You struck a child! How do you-!"

Piccolo cut off the Green Lantern. "It was for her own safety. A mad Saiyan, isn't the most reasonable person. Far from it."

Gohan took the short time between the talking to get down to business. His mom and little brother were waiting after all!

"Look, Superman. We just wanted to clear this up. This girl just crashed landed in a Saiyan pod, and started talking about her cousin and parents. She called her cousin "Kal-el". Does that ring any bells?"

Superman seemed to come out of his shock. "That's my Kryptonian name. But how? I thought I was the only survivor? And why can she fly? And, did you say "Saiyan"?"

Gohan chuckled nervously. That was a lot of questions. "Well, Vegeta may know a thing or two, but it seems her father was a Saiyan, who taught her a few of the basics of Ki control."

Vegeta butted in. "I guess the half-breed survived the same way Kakarot did; getting sent off world before her planet was destroyed by Frieza."

"What did you call her!?" Superman shot back.

 _Uh-oh. Dangit Vegeta, did you have to be your callous self?_

"H-he didn't mean anything by it Superman. I'm half Saiyan and half human myself," Gohan quickly said, hoping to cool down Superman's temper.

Though that also got the other Leaguers' attentions.

"Kid, are you serious? Do you know the Saiyan's reputation in the universe?" the Green Lantern asked.

Gohan's expression turned serious. "I probably know better than you do, and that's from firsthand experience."

The Green Lantern looked interested in what Gohan said, but was interrupted before he could say anything else.

"Okay, but who is "Kakarot"?" Wonder Woman asked, seeming perplexed.

"Oh, right. That's my dad's Saiyan name. You probably remember him as Son Goku," Gohan said off-handedly. It wouldn't surprise him if even the League had forgotten his father's accomplishments. Most of the world had.

But judging by the looks on their faces, it seemed he was wrong.

"I thought I saw the resemblance. Your father helped pave the way for a lot of us, you know?"

Gohan smiled appreciatively at Superman. He appreciated what the Man of Steel was saying, but it struck a personal chord with him. "Yeah, I heard about that. Dad did a lot of things to help the world."

Wonder Woman, whom had mostly kept her peace, took her chance to speak, but kept an eye on Piccolo. "We've heard a lot about your father. And many of us wouldn't mind meeting him."

Gohan didn't have to have his Ki sense to feel the awkward feeling descend upon the rest of his friends.

Taking a breath, Gohan replied, "That's, that can't happen. Cell killed him seven years ago."

Wonder Woman looked shocked, but then apologetic, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No, it's okay. We've all moved on since then," Gohan replied. The others nodded, or remained otherwise silent, in their agreement.

Then all eyes refocused on the girl Piccolo was still holding, if a bit indelicately. Gohan, glad that the initial greetings were out of the way, wasn't quite sure what to do with her. He'd thought maybe Superman, being a Kryptonian, could do something to help her. But Kara obviously didn't like him much.

"Look, I think she'll be out for a while. How about we all go see the pod that she came in. It said something about having a message, but it was damaged. And Vegeta hasn't seen a pod quite like it before. You Leaguers up for it?" Gohan offered.

Superman turned to look at the others with him, who all nodded, before giving the go ahead.

"Come on, we'll show you where it's at," Gohan said as he turned and took off through the air.

 **Clark**

Meeting the son of Goku had answered a few questions Clark had been wondering about for quite some time. Like Goku and Vegeta both being Saiyans, and Gohan being half-Saiyan. It certainly explained some of their abilities.

But Clark couldn't help but feel some frustration. True, Bruce had theorized that Goku had possibly died due to the long absence over the years, but to hear it from the man's own son was discouraging. He'd always wanted to meet Goku, even if only as his civilian identity. And he knew a few others in the League who had been interested in meeting Goku as well.

It's not every day a young boy saves the world from a rampaging psychopath after all.

But the pod that Kara had been in was now on his mind. And the little girl as well. Another survivor from Krypton. But, also part Saiyan? His own pod's recording hadn't mentioned that last part. The recorded memories of his mother and father had mentioned a cousin, but they hadn't elaborated for some reason.

Maybe now he would find the answers he'd so desperately sought for so long.

"Not much further!" Gohan called from ahead.

Looking ahead, and zooming with his vision, Clark could just make out what appeared to be a crater in the distance.

And this girl, Kara, knew the symbol on his chest. But acted hostile. Why? Just more questions he hoped to have answered.

Soon, the two groups came upon the pod, and descended down towards it. Superman could see Diana and J'onn still eyeing Vegeta and Piccolo warily. John though, had a more thoughtful expression. Clark would have to ask later.

Gohan beckoned Clark to come closer to the pod, as he did, a hologram scanned him.

" _Kryptonian DNA confirmed. Will play available message. Warning, message has been damaged,"_ said a computer voice.

Clark turned to Gohan, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Turning back, a barely functioning hologram appeared, showing a blonde woman looking like an older version of Kara. Next to it, was a garbled hologram that showed nothing discernable.

" _My name is Al- Zor-el. – brother is Jor- ."_ The hologram's recording only got worse, until it was nothing but static coming through.

The semi-working hologram was barely discernable, for what it had. For the other, nothing intelligible came through at all.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that bad," Gohan said, shoulders slumping.

Clark sighed. "It's not your fault kid. Don't worry about it. I was just hoping…"

"If you're wondering what happened to your planet, Kryptonian, Frieza happened."

Everyone turned to see Vegeta, arms folded across his chest, scowling more than usual.

"Frieza?" Clark asked, unfamiliar with the name.

Before Vegeta could elaborate, John the Green Lantern did. "A former galactic warlord and leader of the Planet Trade Organization. Ruthless, intelligent, and a sociopath to the degree that Darkseid is."

"Former?"

John closed his eyes in thought, "Well, some years ago, before Darkseid and Cell, we last heard that Frieza was headed for Planet Namek. Which is where Piccolo is from, unless I miss my guess."

The green giant grunted.

John continued, "And about a year or so later, Frieza's father, King Cold disappeared."

"You don't have to worry about either of _them_ anymore," Vegeta said with a particular amount of venom, "both are long dead. But for your planet, it probably met the same fate as mine. I wasn't there, but Frieza had talked of dealing with Krypton shortly after planet Vegeta was destroyed."

Clark couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the name. Something he'd have to ask John about.

"My guess, is that he destroyed it. Like he did Vegeta and Namek," Vegeta finished.

Clark didn't like that. "Why would Frieza do such a thing? Everything I know about Krypton, is that they kept to themselves! There was no reason to destroy it."

Vegeta _tch_ -ed at Clark, but Gohan intervened, but the easy going, if slightly awkward expression was replaced. In its place, was a look that Clark had only ever seen on Bruce, when Bruce's past was ever brought up.

"Frieza didn't need a reason to destroy a planet. To wipe out their population. If he wanted to, he did it. But like Vegeta said, he and his father are dead. We saw them die ourselves."

If nothing else, it seemed to Clark it may be better. He preferred taking in criminals, but he wouldn't question the death of someone as cruel as Darkseid, but far more impulsive.

"Hey, uh, we have a friend that could probably fix the pod up. But the real issue, is little Kara there," Krillen interrupted.

The girl was still out cold, and Clark could hear her heartbeat clearly. But it was an issue he had never thought of before. She was family, but she saw him as an imposter. It hurt a little, but it was hard to blame her. But if she could fly already, when it had taken him until his teen years to figure _that_ out…

"We do have a team of protégés and young meta-humans that are learning their powers, perhaps she could stay with them?" J'onn suggested.

"No," replied the Namekian firmly.

That took Clark by surprise, "Why? She would get support and-"

"Because none of you use Ki. We know that much. We can look after her better, help her learn to better control her powers. And grow stronger," Piccolo stated.

"But her strength, speed, and-"

Piccolo cut off Clark again, "And what do you think we do? Besides, from what I've heard about you, you wouldn't know what to do with a Saiyan's want of a fight."

"Want of a fight?" J'onn asked.

"Saiyans, even the brat here, feel the need to fight, to grow stronger. For once, I have to agree with the Namekian. For all the strength you Leaguers have, you're ill-suited for a Saiyan, particularly young ones," Vegeta said dismissively.

Clark turned to John, the closest alien expert he had on hand.

The Green Lantern reluctantly nodded.

Hesitantly, Clark agreed, "Fine, I guess. But I would like some updates now and then. Maybe, get to know her."

Gohan nodded, the seriousness from before gone from his face. "We will. We could come find you if you want."

Clark stopped him right there. Nothing against the kid, but he didn't want his civilian identity exposed. "No, no. Here," Clark pulled out a small communicator he used as an extra, "use this. When the repairs are done, and when she's ready, call me on it."

"We will. And, uh, nice meeting you guys," Gohan said.

Clark and the League watched as Earth's Special Forces flew off back towards civilization, with Gohan carrying the pod and Krillen once again carrying Kara. Pressing a finger to the piece in his ear, Clark asked, "How much did you hear, Bruce?"

 **Kara**

Kara stirred awake, finding herself on a sofa couch, slightly dazed. She looked around, but didn't recognize anything. She started to feel fear well up, but her father's words came back to her;

 _"Don't let fear control you. Instead, get angry. Show them you won't be pushed around. Prove yourself a Saiyan Warrior."_

Kara pushed her fear back, and welcomed the anger instead. She could feel her strength grow. But she only just held onto her anger. Then the events came flooding back to her.

Waking up from the pod and meeting two other Saiyans.

Seeing other, beings, that knew about Ki.

Coming along with them to meet another Kryptonian.

Feeling her anger grow as the big man in blue dared to wear her family's crest.

Charging in and then…!

She was here. Wherever "here" was.

But her anger became more solidified at the thought of that _thief_. Her father had taught her to take pride in her heritage as a Saiyan, but she also took pride in being a Kryptonian. She just needed to find her parents. They did promise to be right behind her. But she would deal with that imposter herself!

"But that, that thief! Stealing my family's crest!" Kara growled, clenching her fists tightly.

At least she still had her armor, the birthday gift her father had given her before sending her in the pod.

"Nah, Superman's not a thief. He's too goody-goody for that kind of stuff," came a voice she didn't recognize.

Turning, she was greeted by a boy, maybe a little younger than her, with, lavender hair? Wearing some kind of green outfit, with a smirk on his face.

Next to him, was another boy, this one in an orange outfit, but his hair was black, and if the way it spiked and fanned out was anything to go by, he was at least part Saiyan too.

Both were peeking at her over the top of the couch.

"Name's Trunks. And this is Goten. We saw Gohan bring you in here," said the lavender haired boy, "So, you're half-Saiyan like us?"

"Yeah! Are you?" Goten echoed.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows. Goten she could believe, just by the hair alone. But Trunks? His hair wasn't even black or spiky! Though, she couldn't talk much about that, being blonde.

So, she did the only thing she could think of; nod grudgingly. But the two waited expectantly.

 _Oh! Mom said I should introduce myself when others do,_ Kara remembered _though daddy said I should, punch them? But this doesn't seem a like a "punch" thing right now._

"I'm Kara Zor-el. And what do you mean Superman is too "goody" to steal?"

Trunks and Goten looked at one another knowingly, until Trunks replied, "Because he's the guy that usually stops robbers and stuff."

"Yeah! He's a hero that does that kind of stuff all the time! My brother just started doing it too!" Goten added excitedly.

"Well, where's everyone else? And, what is this place?" Kara asked, looking around the room.

"Oh, right. You were still out of it when they brought you in. This is Capsule Corporation, also my home!" bragged Trunks.

Goten added, "Yeah, and the adults are all talking about your little ship you came in. I think they're trying to fix it."

Her pod had been damaged? This surprised, and even made her wonder just what it was that damaged it. Since her father had told her that it was designed for crashed landings.

"So, you have gold hair without transforming?" asked Goten.

Brought abruptly out of her train of thought, Kara replied, "Y-yeah. Got it from my mom."

Trunks and Goten smiled to each other, before Trunks asked, "Know what a Super Saiyan is?"

"Yes. But daddy told me that it was just a legend," replied the half-Kryptonian.

The other two demi-Saiyans frowned before Goten denied that, "No it's not! Trunks' dad, my brother, and both of us can turn into a Super Saiyan!"

"Prove it!" Kara demanded.

And before her eyes, the two other half-Saiyans transformed. Their eyes turned green, and their hair turned a similar shade of gold to hers. With one difference, their hair spiked up!

"H-how did you, what, how?" Kara spluttered out.

Both boys put on huge grins. "That's a secret! But we can help you get to this!"

Trunks thought for a moment, "But uh, don't tell anyone else. We wanna keep it a surprise, okay?"

Kara nodded. She couldn't sense their power, but if it was anything like the legends her father had dismissed but told her anyway, it would make her a lot stronger! She could keep a secret! She just hoped her parents would show up before too long.

 **Bulma**

After finding out what Vegeta had gone to check on, ending up being a little half-Saiyan girl related to, of all people, Superman, Bulma had the still unconscious girl placed in a guest room. If nothing else, she would be comfortable for a little while.

In the meantime, Gohan had brought over his family after they were told about the situation. Chichi had insisted on being involved. Though, with Goten over, it would keep Trunks from getting underfoot for a little while. Plus, Chichi's cooking would be an immense help.

"So, Kara?" Bulma began, and Gohan nodded at the correct name, "Is a half-Saiyan, half-Kryptonian survivor, cousin to _Superman_ , of all people, has a damaged Saiyan pod, and has _no_ idea her planet and parents are, most likely, decades gone?"

Gohan, sitting at a table, nodded. "That's about the gist of it. And it looked like she had a little bit of training, but not much."

"The girl has potential, but we don't know how much for sure. But she certainly has the temper of a Saiyan," Piccolo remarked, from his spot leaning against a wall. Krillen and Tien had both left earlier; the former to let his family and Roshi know. The latter to fill in Chiaotzu and Yamcha.

"Oh? What happened?" Chichi asked, while cooking supper.

Bulma believed she was a decent cook, considering Vegeta and Trunks ate whatever she fixed. But considering a Saiyans' appetite… Well, Bulma admitted long ago to herself that Chichi was the better cook. And if the girl was anything like her male counterparts, she would probably be hungry before long. And with a house full of Saiyans, sometimes reinforcements were required.

"Well, uh, when she got a glimpse of Superman's "S", she kind of, flipped at him," Gohan replied nervously.

Chichi stopped her stirring to focus her gaze on her oldest son. The woman could be intimidating when she wanted to be, "I thought they were cousins?"

Gohan sighed. "That's the tricky part. Kara thinks her cousin is a baby. Superman, obviously isn't, not anymore at least. But the worst part is, she thinks her parents are still alive and I have no idea how we should break the news to her."

"Do we know for sure they were destroyed along with Krypton?" Chichi asked.

Gohan shrugged. "Don't know. But that's why we brought the pod to you, Bulma. If anyone on Earth can get those messages fixed, it's you."

Bulma felt her ego swell. Not as bad as it had when she was younger, she was better than that now! But still, being acknowledged for such things was nice.

"Well, I did invent the Dragon Radar from pretty much nothing. And an alternate me created a time machine. So, I probably can fix that pod. But just from the little I saw, that could be awhile," Bulma said, folding her arms over chest.

"So we hold off on telling her, until we know for sure with those messages?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. Better to know for sure than to get her depressed or overly excited over something we're not even completely sure on. I mean, look at your dad and Vegeta, they both survived Frieza destroying the Saiyan world. Under different circumstances, but still."

Bulma ignored the other two Saiyans that had survived. _Best to leave those two in the past,_ thought the bluenette sourly.

Raditz and Nappa had caused enough trouble while alive. Bringing them up now wouldn't do anyone any good.

Gohan looked to his mother and asked, "Say mom? How's supper coming?"

"Just one minute… Done!" Chichi exclaimed proudly.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, three short blurs appeared in the dining room. One blonde, one lavender, and one black. The three young demi-Saiyans took up three empty seats at the table, forks and knives in hand, waiting eagerly, the delicious smelling food.

Bulma couldn't help but smile at the sight. It seemed Trunks and Goten had already made friends with Kara.

 _Superman may understand Kryptonians, but few others know Saiyans better than we do,_ Bulma thought warmly. But she knew they would have to get Kara to recognize that Superman was her cousin. The only problem, was the "how".

 **Bruce**

Bruce had heard everything. And saw enough through the satellite's camera. And now, he and several other members of the League were in conference, discussing this latest turn of events.

"So, your cuz is a half-Saiyan and half-Kryptonian, Clark? Uh, by the way. What _is_ a Saiyan?" Oliver Queen asked.

Most of the League only knew a brief time, when two Saiyans had visited Earth, years ago. The cost had been most of a city and a number of individuals. But like with most other past problems like that, those that had been killed, had been revived.

So, the League turned their attention to their resident Green Lanterns. But two of those, turned their attention to the oldest and most experienced member; John Stewart.

"Fine. But most of what I know, is either from reports, or second-hand accounts," the Green Lantern said defensively.

Bruce motioned for him to continue.

"Well, the short of it, is that they were space pirates. Worked for Frieza, as you all heard. But they would send teams to various planets, and wipe out the populations to sell on the black market. Though it looks like they got their comeuppance, as horrible as it is, when Frieza destroyed them. Only a few survivors were left. One of them, being their former prince, Vegeta," John said.

"I assume that Vegeta is the same as the one you encountered?" Bruce asked.

John nodded, "The very same. Though, from what I've heard, sons of Saiyans tend to look a lot like their fathers. Give him a goatee, and this Vegeta would look almost exactly like his father. Though the bigger question is, is why Vegeta seemed to be a part of the ESF?"

It raised more questions than just that. Like Goku, the very person who had unintentionally started this era where the Justice League could come into existence, was a member of a race of space pirates. Yet none of Goku's actions spoke of such. And other than his odd hair, everyone had simply considered him a type of meta-human.

But that was an uncomfortable topic for a lot of the people present, Goku being from a race that were little more than pirates. It was a shame that Goku really was dead, else Bruce would have tried to find a way to get more information about this.

As it was, Goku's son, Gohan perked Bruce's interest. He'd gone over what video footage was available from the so-called Cell Games. Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillen were recognizable enough. But the few images of the golden haired fighters had intrigued him.

If not for the golden glowing hair and green eyes, Bruce believed at least one of them to be Son Goku. Facial recognition had hit a wall, no thanks to the different eye colors, though the facial structures matched up well enough.

And comparing the image of one of the golden fighters with one from the satellite, Bruce noted the similarities between him and Vegeta. But once again, the golden glowing hair and green eyes, with no trace of dye or contact lenses, raised questions.

The youngest one, Bruce now suspected to be Gohan. The ages matched up. But the last one, Bruce had run into a brick wall with. A brick wall even Clark Kent couldn't punch through.

Saiyans, demi-Saiyans, and now a half-Kryptonian and half-Saiyan, who was no more than a little girl. With apparent anger issues.

"So, what do we do about them? The kid, Gohan, seemed like a good enough kid. But with Vegeta now known to be on Earth, and with Clark's cousin in their care…" Diana trailed off.

"We watch them. We keep an eye on them. The satellite trailed them to West City. And I doubt they left there. Mainly, we keep an eye on Vegeta, but if possible, one on Kara Zor-el as well. Earth's Special Forces may have good intentions, but we need to be cautious. Whoever will be keeping an eye on them, will need to avoid a direct confrontation," Bruce advised.

The League nodded in agreement and began to file out until Bruce and the other two founders were the only ones left.

"Bruce? Something else?" Clark asked, knowing his longtime friend well.

"Maybe. Do either of you think Hercule Satan defeated Cell?" Bruce asked.

Both shook their heads, with Diana saying, "He's decent, for a regular human. But I don't see him defeating a being like Cell."

"I agree," Bruce said, and pressed a button bringing up an image from the Cell Games.

"See that boy with the golden hair?" Bruce asked.

"How couldn't we? He's front and center," Clark replied.

"I have reason to believe that is Son Gohan," Bruce stated.

Clark and Diana both studied the image closer, until Clark said, "I don't know. I thought you said that wasn't hair dye or contacts? The Gohan we met had black hair and eyes."

"It's not. But with the revelation of half-Saiyans, maybe this is some sort of state of being for them. And I believe that these fighters, Gohan included, were the ones to defeat Cell," finished Bruce.

Diana and Clark looked over the image again, apparently not completely convinced.

"You both remember Son Goku's last Tournament, correct? Where he defeated Piccolo?"

The two nodded.

"Did either of you see the state the island was in, after the fight?"

"No," both voiced.

"I did. Though there were few casualties, the island was in ruins. It took them years, until Hercule Satan's title run, to get the tournament back. And if my hunch is correct, Goku and his friends had only gotten stronger from that point."

"Bruce, we don't know how strong Saiyans, or even half-Saiyans can get. We-."  
Bruce cut off Clark, "Exactly. We _don't_ know how strong they can get. Gohan and this Vegeta, could be on your level, Clark. That's why I don't want anyone confronting them. Only observation."

Diana asked, "If that's true, why would they let Hercule take all the credit?"

Bruce had his own theories, but nothing to actually prove them. "I'm not entirely sure, but they seem content to allow Hercule to take the credit."

"So," Clark began, "we let sleeping dogs lie?"

"Exactly. If they're content with it, I see no reason to bring this to light," Bruce suggested.

"Okay, I can live with that, I suppose." Diana commented.

"Fair enough Bruce. Oh! Are you still considering this Great Saiyaman for the League or Team?" Clark asked.

"It is under consideration," Bruce began, "Possibly Videl Satan as well. She's well known for her skill, willingness to help others, and crime fighting. And the people of Satan City have nothing but praise for her."

Diana nodded in approval, and Clark just smiled. Both were glad to welcome in new members. Especially popular ones like Saiyaman and Videl Satan.

Clark turned to leave, but stopped and palmed his head, "Almost forgot. Are you two still on for tomorrow night? Lois is pretty eager about it."

"Gotham needs-" Bruce began, until a hard elbow got him in the ribs, correcting him. _Annoying mystical strength,_ Bruce grumbled in his thoughts.

Diana gave him a hard look, and Bruce, relented. "We'll be there."

"Great! See you guys then!" Clark waved as he left.

 **Gohan**

"And a good day to you, citizen!" Gohan exclaimed as he returned the woman's purse to her before taking off into the air.

 _Another day, another person helped! And with this awesome getup, I look good saving the day too!_ Gohan thought to himself.

It was evening, and a few days since he and the others had found little Kara. For the time being, she was staying with his family. Bulma was too busy running Capsule Corp and working on the pod, Vegeta was, well, Vegeta, and Trunks was a mischief maker. So much so, he even roped in Goten more than a few times.

And knowing how good of a teacher his mom was, Gohan felt that Kara should at least begin learning about Earth and its customs. She was settling in well enough, but occasionally would wonder when her parents would get there. Gohan hoped they wouldn't have to destroy those hopes, but outside of some miracle, he saw only one outcome for the girl's parents. The only reason his own father and Vegeta had survived, was because they had been off planet.

Gohan wasn't used to having a little girl run around the house though, but she at least gave Goten a playmate when he was at school. Plus, the two were helping each other learn more about Ki control. One from a Saiyan perspective (which Gohan believed Trunks experienced firsthand from Vegeta) and from the human/Earth perspective.

Having another half-Saiyan around, Gohan had to admit it wasn't a bad experience. Sure, she was also half-Kryptonian, but it seemed a lot of the Saiyan traits had taken dominance. Though, Gohan wasn't exactly sure what to look for to separate the Kryptonian powers, from the Saiyan powers. She had some control over Ki, but he had no idea if she could shoot lasers from her eyes.

As it was getting late, and his mom was expecting him home for dinner, Gohan landed on the edge of town, but rather than deactivating his suit, he called out, "You can come out now, citizen! You have nothing to fear with the Great Saiyaman here!"

As he did this, he struck several poses that may or may not have been inspired by the now defunct Ginyu Force. He wouldn't admit one way or another, even under threat of having dinner taken away! Most people just didn't know a good thing when they saw it!

A laughter came out from the nearby alleyway. "Okay, I'm coming out, just no more of those ridiculous poses!"

A moment later, a young man, probably about Gohan's age emerged. Though the outfit was quite distinct. Dark grey, with a bluebird on the chest. And eyes covered by a domino mask.

"Oh wow! You're Nightwing, right?" Gohan said excitedly.

"Yep! Seems my reputation proceeds me. Saiyaman, right?" the masked vigilante asked.

"Uh, uh, yes. Yes! That's me!" Gohan proclaimed proudly.

"You know, most people don't wear antennae helmets when doing this sort of thing," Nightwing commented with a smirk.

Gohan deflated. "Ah, not you too! Why can't people recognize great fashion when they see it?"

"Well, if that was all I was here for, I'd give you some pointers. But the real reason is, is that the League's heard a lot about you and the work you do here," said Nightwing.

Gohan froze up. They couldn't have already found out who he was, could they? Sure, he hadn't been at it long, but he always made sure no one was around! With his ability to sense people, that usually helped!

Nightwing continued from where he left off, "The League is wondering if you'd want to join up for a trial run. You don't have to, but it always helps to have backup. Though, depending on your age and experience, younger heroes sometimes join a "heroes in training" sort of team. Though now I get a good look at you, you may be well past that stage."

"Uh, well thanks. But I can't just accept out of the blue like that," Gohan said apologetically.

Nightwing waved it off. "Don't worry. You have time to think it over. Just let me know when you decide, 'kay?"

"Right, thanks! Well, I'm off now!" Gohan flew off, not directly towards home, but slightly off course. He needed to make sure he wasn't followed.

 **Author's Note: And that's another chapter down. For your questions, here's the answers below;**

 **Amouren: There will be shenanigans with 10-year-old Kara, Goten, and Trunks. As for "why Furry Kingdom", I know I sent you a pm about it, but for everyone else; In the original Dragon Ball, that Earth is ruled by King Furry, an anthropomorphic dog. In this universe, he is simply the latest in a long line of King Furrys. And thus, the continent/kingdom was named in honor of them.**

 **Pr0dz: Although the League in this world doesn't kill, they don't have that rule for those outside the League. And with threats that won't be contained by traditional means, like Cell and King Piccolo, they won't hold it against the ESF.**

 **Northernlion196: It is an interesting image. And considering Kara is usually portrayed a bit more hotheaded than her cousin, this is the kind of origins story I went with her.**

 **Touzoshin: Yeah, it was a big time skip. But up until this point, neither group has had much reason to really interact with one another. Thus, the stories remain mainly the same. But how Gohan and the others defeated Cell will be covered in time, and Batman hasn't actually come face to face with Hercule. Not yet anyway.**

 **Dark flacon: All in good time.**

 **For a general note, inspiration for the DC characters will be taken from several sources. Superman will steadily get stronger, much like the Saiyans, as will a few others in the League for various reasons. Kara, like Superman, will slowly get stronger. But living under a red sun and in a pod, she hasn't had much exposure to yellow sun radiation.**

 **For the Bruce/Diana thing, kind of hovering on that. They could either be a pair, or just friends invited over for dinner (yes, I like the Justice League animated series). Let me know what you guys think about that one.**

 **On another note; A new animated Justice League series is actually scheduled for this coming Fall on Cartoon Network. Why is this noteworthy? Because Kevin Conroy will be reprising his role as Batman! Not to mention, Mark Hamill will be doing the same with Joker! I just hope it doesn't turn into another TTG-ish series.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

A lens opened up in the unassuming piece of debris. It scanned the surface of the inhabited planet, gathering information. Hacking into computer systems worldwide. All from the programming it received from its creator.

The information collected would help the creator to determine who the best targets would be. Even with the presence of Kryptonians and Saiyans, the creator believed they would be no match.

A few quiet beeps, and the probe sent off the information to its creator. The creator would approve. But it would take time. But, the probe's creator was patient.

 **Gohan**

Coming into contact with Nightwing and the offer from the League was a little much for Gohan to take in. Of course he'd run it by his mother first, but he was also feeling a bit apprehensive about it. Patrolling Satan City was one thing, but to be on call to run to other parts of the world?

His grades would actually slip!

There was also Goten and Kara to think about. Goten's loneliness was helped with Kara being there, and being a willing playmate and sparring partner for the younger demi-Saiyan. Bulma was making progress on the pod, which was both a good and bad sign.

Good, because they would get a few answers for both Kara and Superman.

Bad, because it would most likely confirm that Kara's parents had perished with the rest of Krypton. It wasn't a conversation Gohan was looking forward to, for rather personal reasons.

It was odd though, that two races so different, met the same fate to the same tyrant. And that two of Earth's greatest heroes, though one seemed to be nearly forgotten, had both escaped their planet's destruction under completely different circumstances. One, Superman, most likely for refuge, and the other, Gohan's own father, sent to conquer it.

"Certainly not how I planned to end the day," Gohan muttered to himself. He flew off into the setting sun, just wanting a little bit of time to think things through.

 **Dick/Nightwing**

Dick had waited until Great Saiyaman was out of sight. He didn't know if the possible League member had super-hearing, but it was a small risk.

Though the voice Saiyaman had slipped into a couple of times reminded him of the videos in the Batcave Bruce had. And knowing Batman longer than anyone, save Alfred, Dick had a feeling Bruce had known before sending Dick on this mission.

Certainly not the first alien in the League, though it may be the first half-human, if Dick remembered right.

Dick made his way back into the alleyway, out of sight, and pulled off his mask. It felt a little odd wearing it outside of Gotham or Bludhaven. The Tower of Justice notwithstanding, of course.

Pulling on his civilian clothes, he wondered how Videl Satan's recruitment was going. The daughter of Hercule was far more, well, grounded than her famous father. And one of the better martial artists out there. Not to mention if she joined, she'd be one of the few that was public about her identity.

Her father was no slacker either, being crowned World Champion, strong enough to pull several buses, and a few other notable achievements. But the man was a celebrity living the life of one. Like Bruce's act he put on for the public, except real.

Finished changing, Dick trekked out of the alley towards his hotel. He just wondered how Videl would take to meeting his girlfriend.

 **Kara**

Kara nodded to Goten, letting him know it was "go time".

The younger demi-Saiyan gave her the thumbs-up, and placed the "package" on top of their target with utmost care. Goten gave the signal.

Kara took her weapon of choice, and brushed it against their target's face gently.

Slowly, but surely, the eyes opened.

And Chichi let out a loud shriek, jumped up, and the force of her jumping up threw the funny looking frog clear across the room.

Goten and Kara both fell over laughing, until a _very_ upset human woman came back over gripped them both by the ears.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Both demi-Saiyans yelped out, as Chichi dragged them over to two separate tables.

Sitting each child at a table, Chichi then stuffed a book in each one's hands. "Since you two obviously don't like "free" time, for the rest of the day, you two will be doing homework!"

Kara grumbled, but complied. Chichi was even more strict than her mother! Last time she hadn't gone along with studying and ignored Chichi's orders, she had only been allowed human sized portions at supper! She'd learned her lesson the hard way that night.

Still, it had been a few days since coming out to Mount Paozu, and while staying with the Son family was fun, other than punishments, she was getting worried. Kara's mother and father hadn't arrived yet, or sent word either.

Bulma, who's mind seemed to be as brilliant as nearly any Kryptonian scientist, was working as fast as she could on Kara's pod. During their trips, with her riding along with Goten on his cloud, to Capsule Corporation, she would join her two friends and train with them.

Though it irked her, despite being younger than Kara, the two boys were stronger. But day after, Kara had found her strength growing, little by little.

Vegeta, she just tried to stay away from him. She was used to her father being a bit arrogant, but Vegeta made him look humble! Though, the full-blooded Saiyan spent most his time training, locked away deep within the bowels of Capsule Corp, so it wasn't hard to avoid him.

And she had also been learning about the two supposed teams of heroes.

The first, was "Earth's Special Forces", or as Gohan and the others preferred to be called, "a group of friends that have fought to protect the planet a few times". All of them were Ki users, and to one degree or another, had super strength, speed, and flight.

The other group had the _imposter_ in it. She was still upset that someone had stolen her family's crest. The nerve of that thief! Pretending to be her cousin, when Kal was just a little baby!

The rest of the "Justice League" was made up of super powered beings, some like Saiyans, and some just regular humans that were really good fighters. But outside of Gohan's group of friends (though the older boy claimed they were all connected through Gohan's deceased father), few people used Ki, let alone to the extent they did.

But being part Saiyan meant that such things came easily enough to her, through training. But learning Earth's customs and education system? Frustrating.

Kara whispered to her partner in crime, "Hey, Goten? What's a "Darkseid"?"

The younger thought for a second before replying, "Oh yeah! He invaded Earth years ago and fought the Justice League!"

"What about Gohan, Vegeta, and the others? Why weren't they fighting Darkseid?"

"They were fighting a bug-man-thing. I think he was called "Bell"," Goten replied.

"That's a weird name for an enemy. Were either strong?"

Goten shook his head, "I don't know. You'd have to ask Gohan about that. He fought Bell."

Kara grumbled. Just more things she would have to ask others about. Why did she always have to wait for others?

 **Videl**

"Another day, another criminal stopped," Videl said proudly, standing over the half-conscious criminals.

Of course, initially she had been going to try and tail Saiyaman again, but a call came up on her police radio asking for help. Though she _really_ wanted to unmask the vigilante, priorities came first.

An officer, after help his fellows cuff the criminals, came up to Videl, and shook her hand, "Thank you, Miss Satan! You've been a real help! You and Saiyaman have both helped out immensely in Satan City!"

Irritated by the mention of the vigilante, Videl did manage to keep her temper.

"Why, thank you officer. The pleasure is all mine."

Videl then walked away, leaving the officer jumping up and down in pain, with his poor hand throbbing. "Just how strong is that girl?" he wondered.

Videl only partially heard him. She had to admit, Saiyaman was helping people, but she couldn't help but feel he was somehow connected to the Golden Fighter she'd seen on Gohan's first day.

And that thought only brought up more. She had several suspicions about Gohan. True, there were other people in the world that shared abilities that he had, liking jumping twenty feet in the air to catch a baseball. But those were meta-humans.

Personally, Videl didn't have anything against them. Some of them were even members of the famed Justice League after all. In all honesty, she thought of Gohan as a pretty nice guy. Her friend Erasa had more or less dragged Gohan into their little group of friends. Though a bit awkward, Videl didn't bear him any ill will.

Though she could get, _passionate_ , about investigating things. Particularly when she couldn't seem to get a straight answer from Gohan _or_ Saiyaman.

"Excuse me, Videl Satan?"

Videl sighed. _Great, another reporter. Gotta get home and do my homework. I don't have time for an interview now._

Without turning, Videl waved her hand, "Sorry, but if you want an interview, you can talk to my dad."

"But I didn't come to talk to your father, nor to take an interview. Well, not the reporter kind."

Videl glanced over her shoulder, for a quick peek before turning back forward.

Then the daughter of Hercule Satan jumped around to face the orange-haired and green-eyed Tamaranian beauty known to most as Starfire.

Videl wasn't quite sure what to say. Of course she'd heard about Starfire and her exploits with the Titans. She was part of the reason Videl had started helping out with the police in the first place! Though why Starfire wanted to talk to her, Videl wasn't sure.

Bowing her head, Videl apologized profusely. "I'm sorry about being so rude! It's just been a long day, and usually reporters try to get an interview with me!"

"No, no! It is alright. I understand where you are coming from. Many journalists also try and get interviews with me," The Tamaranian replied in understanding, "But I do wish to have a private talk with you, if that is okay?"

Videl straightened up, and glanced around. They were actually in one of the quieter neighborhoods of Satan City, and no one else was around…

"Would here be okay? Nothing much usually happens in this part of the city. But I am curious as to why Starfire is here to see me." Videl was, of course excited.

But she had to admit to herself, she was a little nervous about why the Tamaranian was here. She didn't think she had done anything to bring the League's attention to herself. At least not in a negative way. She hoped.

"I suppose this place will do. I am actually here on behalf of the Justice League to extend an invitation for a "try out", as they like to call it, for the League. You do not have to accept right away, but the League does want an actual answer," Starfire finished.

Then the Tamaranian did something Videl hadn't expected; she breathed a sigh of relief.

"There, now the message is delivered! I've never actually gone on this sort of thing before, so I was a little nervous," Starfire said absently.

Videl chuckled lightly at the slightly awkward moment. "Well, uh. I appreciate the invitation. But I still have school, not to mention, we have the World Martial Arts Tournament coming up, and I plan on being in it."

Starfire nodded. "Oh, that is fine! If you wish to give your response after the tournament, I believe the League will understand."

Videl thought she handled that better than what most others would. Though, she was still reeling from the offer, and probably would for a while. But this was an opportunity she didn't would come again, and so took a chance.

"Hey, a, Starfire?"

"Ah! Yes?"

"Want to go grab a bite to eat real quick? Maybe you could tell me a little about the League?"

Starfire didn't need to think it over apparently, as she was quick to accept. "Oh, yes! I have always wished to try Furry Kingdom's food! Like the hot sauce and Dino Deluxe Meal!"

"R-right." Videl was suddenly having a strange feeling that this wouldn't be the last time she came across someone with an interesting appetite.

 **Dick/Nightwing**

As Dick came back into his hotel room, he got a text from Kori letting him know she would be in later.

That was fine with him, as he wanted to have a private conversation with Bruce. It was a hunch, but he suspected the Bat had sent him here for more than just being a messenger. And a reason why he had been sent to invite "Saiyaman" rather than Kori.

He opened up his communicator to the Batcave and waited for Bruce to respond.

He waited…

And waited…

And, finally it was answered! "Bruce, I need to-."

 _"Ah, Master Dick. I'm afraid Master Bruce has been out of the house most of the day."_

Dick sighed. He always enjoyed talking with Alfred, but it was the one time he wanted to talk to Bruce first. "Thanks Alfred. Any idea when he'll be back? Or has a comm link on him?"

 _"I'm afraid not. And he left just before he could try my newest recipe for Beef Ragu. You know how he can be when something catches his attention."_

 _A little too well,_ Dick thought to himself. "Well, let him know I called and need to talk to him as soon as possible, okay Alfred?"

 _"Will do Master Dick. And take care of that girl with your with. Odd, her appetite may be, but she does bring an air of levity around here whenever you two visit."_

Dick smiled at that. "I will, and thanks Alfred."

Dick turned off the communicator and flopped onto the bed. All he could do, was wait. Wait for Kori, wait for Bruce, and wait to see if his suspicions were confirmed. And it sucked that there was nothing on TV either!

He absently thought about contacting one of his younger brothers, but if one thing ran in the Bat family, it was that they all usually had something going on. Even Damian, in the Titans. Kid was skilled, and not as bad as he had been before, but still had a bit of a superiority complex.

Dick supposed he could always try and look into his suspicions, but he didn't want to raise much awareness that he was out of Bludhaven, let alone North America. He may technically be a member of the League, but he was more of a part-timer than a fully-fledged member. Hence why he probably had been chosen for this particular job.

Not that Dick minded much, he didn't mind visiting new places. But it did somewhat speak for his spot on the League's totem pole.

 **Gohan**

"Absolutely _not_!"

Gohan saw that one coming. He'd flew around a little, calming down from the surprise of being invited to the League.

In all honesty, he wasn't sure about joining it himself. But his mother's quick reply after telling her about it more or less sealed the deal. She let him do the Saiyaman thing in Satan City because of how close it was, and that he had promised to keep up on his studies.

Plus, the only criminals in Satan City didn't actually pose a threat to him. Some of the people the League went up against, well, they could be rather dangerous. Luckily, Darkseid hadn't been back, as even Superman hadn't survived his initial battle with the monster. Batman had possibly some of the most disturbing people Gohan had ever heard about. Wonder Woman had a super-powered cat-lady and, apparently, a member or two of the Greek pantheon.

Gohan didn't even want to guess what other beings could be roaming around with just those ones that popped up from time to time.

"Gohan," Chichi began from her seat at the table, "I do like what you've been doing to help Satan City. But I don't like the idea of you having to race off towards other parts of the world at all times. Especially with school still going on."

"I understand mom."

"And Goten and Kara are wanting to learn from you. They do get lonely, even though they play with-, wait what?"

"I said I understand mom. I honestly wasn't sure about it either. I mean, I'm honored that they gave me an invitation, but I'd rather just keep doing what I've been doing," Gohan explained.

His mother seemed quite happy, enough so to jump up and hug him. Chichi could be strict, and in the past, a little overbearing at times, but he knew she was just looking out for her family.

Now he just needed to figure out a way to find Nightwing. His power was higher than most other people, as in, most normal humans, but Gohan would have to scan pretty hard for him. Still, Nightwing had said he would find Gohan, or rather, Saiyaman.

Nightwing hadn't really given any clues he knew Gohan's real identity, but the fact that Nightwing had seemed to be waiting right there for him, had unnerved Gohan a little.

Well, no one outside of his friends and family knew his identity, so he had nothing to worry about.

 **Two Days Later…**

"Man! Things always turn up weird." Gohan couldn't believe it! To think, helping out the baby pterodactyl that Gohan and Kara played with would lead to Videl finally figuring out his identity at school the next day! But of course, he'd been obliged to help out little Chobi, he and his family had known the baby dinosaur's parents for years!

Gohan, rather, Great Saiyaman, gently set down the once falling jet liner, and took off. The people in the windows waved as he passed by, but Gohan was a little too distracted to do more than a single set of poses for the reporters.

"Curse you Murphy's Law," Gohan grunted as he rushed towards Capsule Corp. Thankfully, Videl hadn't been so harsh about finding out his identity. But she did have a couple of conditions first.

He just needed to clear them with his mother. After he stopped by Bulma's. He needed to make a couple of adjustments to his outfit. The Tournament didn't allow helmets after all.

Nearing the large building, Gohan sensed the usual people there. Vegeta, most likely training. Bulma, probably working on some invention of hers, maybe even Kara's pod. Doctor Briefs playing with his cat while his wife was fixing up some drinks. And Trunks was either training or playing with Kara. Hard to tell at a distance with a couple of half-Saiyans.

Kara had wanted to visit the other half-Saiyan, having not seen him since coming out to live with the Sons. So Gohan had brought her out before school to stay the day with the Briefs. Kara was getting better with her Ki manipulation, but in terms of raw power, was still considerably lower than Trunks or Goten. But she was certainly catching up!

But, trying to convince her that Superman wasn't a thief was taking a lot longer than anyone had thought.

Though, as Gohan descended lower, it seemed Videl had also been contacted by a member of the League. She wouldn't say who, just that she turned a little green when he asked.

Weird.

Gohan guessed it made sense, since the League didn't have anyone, as far as he knew, from Furry Kingdom. And they did like having as diverse a group as possible. Gohan touched down to the ground and walked into Capsule Corp. He just hoped when he told his mother later, that she would go along with it.

 **Bruce/Batman**

Bruce was investigating a series of missing persons reports throughout the North East of the United States. The first thing he had narrowed out was them having anything in common. Neighborhoods, social classes, places of employment, race, gender, age…

The only thing in common the people had, was that they had all gone missing with hardly any trace. Several possible scenarios had come to mind, everything from human trafficking to black market dealings, even possible serial killers.

The only problem with all of those, was that there were only clothes left of the various victims.

Eerily similar to Cell seven years ago.

Bruce and the League had been getting geared up to take the fight to Cell, but Darkseid had invaded before any of them could get to the so-called "Cell Games". Darkseid, his lieutenants, and his hordes of parademons had nearly overwhelmed the League and Team. Even with all the part timers and associates, it had been far too close.

Even many of the League's usual villains had helped. If, for their own selfish and self-preservation reasons, they had still helped.

Still, there had been no trace of Cell for seven years. And the numbers were only a few dozen people. Not the countless thousands that Cell had killed. Entire towns and cities turned into ghost towns overnight. And the League always getting there too late.

Even for Bruce, whom had been witness to far too many murder scenes, it had been disturbing. Evidence had been clear that people had literally just been in their homes, getting ready to eat. Going to the store. Children playing in the park.

All that was left had been the clothing. Some would have a puncture hole in them, but others wouldn't. It had been almost as it the people wearing them had ceased to be.

But when Darkseid invaded, Bruce and every available hero had been called up to fight off the invasion. Most of the heavy hitters had joined Clark to fight Darkseid and his lieutenants. Bruce and the rest of the League did what they could to fight off the parademons along with the world's militaries.

Although the war had lasted only about a day, the casualties were high, but Darkseid had been driven back to his world.

At the cost of Superman. Kal-el. Clark Kent.

Bruce had seen the fallen form of his friend and confirmed it himself. Clark had two holes in his chest and stomach, where Diana had witnessed Darkseid's Omega Beams pierce. He had taken the hit, pushing Shazam out of the way. The brief moment of Darkseid being surprised he had missed his intended target, had opened the way for Diana, Shazam, and Hal Jordan to all hit the New God simultaneously while Orion triggered the Mother Box.

There hadn't been anything on Darkseid since.

But later that day, when the League had begun helping rebuild what they could and rescue people trapped in collapsed buildings, everything had changed back to how it had been before the invasion. Even the people killed, by Darkseid, his forces, and even Cell were all brought back to life.

Bruce had, of course, investigated it as much as he could, but there had been no leads. Nothing. No one had been able to explain it. Just like before, when the Saiyans had first arrived. And even before that, when King Piccolo had been running amok.

People that were killed in such events, were brought back to life. The cities, restored. Bruce didn't exactly like the implications, but everything pointed towards magic of some sort. Zatanna couldn't explain it though, and if Doctor Fate knew, he hadn't said anything. Being more reclusive than Bruce could be.

Bruce stood up after observing the clothes on the ground. A red t-shirt, blue shorts, white sneakers, and a ball cap were all that was left of the child reported missing from a small town in up-state New York. The same clothes he'd gone missing in.

Bruce growled out, "You can come out now," and turned to see who had been following him.

A very tall figure stepped out from the back alleyway. Wearing a turban, shoulder guards, a purple gi, pointed orange shoes, and a grim expression much like Bruce's own.

"Piccolo. What are you doing in the States?"

The green giant didn't smile. "Same as you. Finding out why these people vanished."

"How did you know? Last I checked, this was strictly in the United States."

In a low voice, Piccolo replied, "I have my ways. Believe me, we don't want a repeat of Cell."

Bruce found it odd that Piccolo, of all people, would be in the middle of a town, especially outside of Furry Kingdom. Everything Bruce knew about the green-skinned alien, centered around him being a loner. But with a mutual goal, Bruce wasn't going to object. This time.

Bruce let Piccolo get a closer look at the clothes though. As the Namekian bent down to get a closer look, Bruce figured he may as well ask Piccolo. Bruce had no other leads.

"Do you think it could be Cell?" Bruce asked.

Without hesitation came the reply, "No. Cell had no qualms about feeding on entire cities. And believe me, I would have sensed him by now."

"Sensed?"

Piccolo stood back up, grunting. "I forget that only a few humans can sense energy. But whoever did this, doesn't have a signature at all. And that's not something I wanted to look into."

Bruce would have to look into this "sensing" later. He knew of one group that could possibly tell him, but he would rather try other sources. "You sound as if you have experience in such things."

"I do. Though, the only person I knew that could pull such a thing off has been dead for seven years. Doctor Gero."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. He remembered reading old reports on the former Red Ribbon Army scientist. The man was brilliant, but a sociopath on par with Joker. Kidnapping children and teenagers, experimenting on them. He had gone underground for a time.

Piccolo turned to him. "If I were you, I'd look into anyone that is an expert in robotics. Maybe affiliated with Gero at some point."

Bruce didn't say anything, but Piccolo seemed to understand. Without another word, the Namekian floated off into the night sky.

Bruce looked back down at the clothing, his fist gripping. It wasn't much, but Piccolo may have just given him the lead he needed. Whoever had done this, would wish they had never been born.

 **Kara**

According to Bulma, it shouldn't take much longer for the repairs to her pod to be finished. And for someone who had only limited experience with Saiyan technology and none at all with Kryptonian, the blue-haired woman surprised Kara with her expertise.

Kara had left Bulma to finish it, not wanting to get in her way, and went to train some more with Trunks.

Between Trunks and Goten, they were teaching her how to better harness her Ki, not to mention sensing it. That's how she and Trunks went inside after sensing Gohan come in.

It still amazed her that people as friendly as Gohan and Goten were, could actually be Saiyans. Trunks, well his confidence seemed more up to par. Vegeta, she had no problem believing he was the Prince of Saiyans. The planet-sized ego he seemed to have certainly spoke to that.

But on Krypton, she had never been able to make friends with others. It hadn't been because of her being half-Saiyan. It had been because she liked to train and fight.

Her father had, on at least one occasion, threatened to blast the teacher into oblivion for punishing her for fighting a group of kids. It hadn't been her fault they were all bark and no bite!

But here, with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and even Vegeta (somewhat, he still intimidated her), they understood completely where she came from with wanting to fight! And between Goten and Trunks, she always had at least one person to train and spar with. Even Chichi, despite being human, had stepped in from time to time when Gohan was off at school.

When she and Trunks made it into the room, Gohan was in his Saiyaman outfit, though this time with some bandages on his head and sunglasses on. Kara was still conflicted over it, but didn't really say anything. Trunks though…

Gohan turned and waved to them. "Hey guys! What do you think of Bulma's latest version of my costume? Pretty cool huh?"

Trunks could only stare at Gohan, flabbergasted. "Yeah. It's great."

Kara only nodded.

Gohan turned to Bulma, "See? Even Kara's speechless!"

Bulma got up from her desk. "I do think it looks good, but it's up to you, if you like it. After all, it'll be your pictures plastered all over after you win."

Then came the arrogant and gravelly tone of Trunks' father. "And who says he's going to win?"  
"Who could possibly beat him?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta stepped up closer to the group, smirking as usual. "Yours truly, that's who. If you enter, I enter."

Vegeta began going on about strength this, pride that, Kara wasn't sure. She'd tuned him out. If there was one thing she'd learned since being on Earth, it was that Vegeta liked to brag about himself. A lot.

In the time being, she wondered if she would be able to enter. She already knew that Gohan and Vegeta were leagues ahead from where she was, but she wanted to test her mettle against the best Earth had to offer.

At the very least, she hoped it would be better than any of the pushovers back on Krypton.

And then something happened that instantly brought Kara back to reality.

"I think I'll enter too!"

Kara looked around, confused. In one of her sweeping glances, she saw Trunks was having a similar reaction. But Gohan, Bulma, and Vegeta didn't seem bothered by it. Surprised, but not bothered.

What did she stumble into _now_?

 **Author's Note:**

 **Amouren: Well, kind of a combination here. The League refers to them as "The Team", but they refer to themselves as "The Titans". Expect to see a little bit of both.**

 **Touzoshin: Well, when combining the world of Dragon Ball with DC, some things are going to rub off. Like people believing that the latest World Martial Arts Champion helped save the world. In other words; insert DBZ civilian logic to most of the world in this regard.**

 **Pr0dz: Glad you like it. If you want to write that story, go ahead.**

 **Dark flacon: Yes. It will get to the Buu Saga in time. Right now, near the tail-end of the Great Saiyaman Arc.**

 **Alfred J. Penny: Oh, tossing some ideas around, seeing what I think fits best.**

 **king of nightmares and dragons: Buu Saga will be the "Big Finale", so to speak. Why? Well, you'll have to see.**

 **Mdhunter: Thanks. And I update when I feel the chapter is at the best I feel I can get it. Whether be 1 week, 2, or a month. But I will update it.**

 **Guest: Oh, I plan on keeping the characters in character (to the best of my ability). If there's one thing that bugs me, it's when characters aren't in character. A pet peeve of mine, really.**

 **In general, expect to see elements of different forms of the DC universe. Even a little bit of original parts. Like Superman steadily growing stronger over time, as he's exposed to the sun. Or Themyscira being modern, but only allowing women merchants/traders (screw New 52's version of the Amazons). And, depending on the poll, WonderBat. Among other things.**

 **That said, I put a poll up on my profile to see if people want the WonderBat ship or no. If not, that's fine. If so, works for me. I'll keep it up for the next couple of chapters I put up.**

 **In other news:**

 **Dragon Ball Super will be bringing Future Trunks back! And introducing Goku Black, as the next main antagonist. All of that beginning this weekend!**

 **And starting this coming Fall, Justice League Action will be premiering on Cartoon Network, with Mark Hamill back as the Joker and Kevin Conroy back as Batman! I just hope for a few things from this series;**

 **1\. Please, don't make it like TTG. Please.**

 **2\. I hope to see other voice actors reprise their roles from the DCAU of the 90s and early 2000s.**

 **3\. I hope I grow on the animation style…**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Weird, had to copy/paste this chapter. Fanfiction wouldn't recognize the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"About time Bruce! Where've you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last few days! Even Alfred wasn't sure where you ran off too!"

To say Dick Grayson was annoyed, would be to make an understatement. It wasn't the fact that Bruce hadn't immediately returned his calls, that was normal. It was the fact it had taken so long!

Bruce walked by Dick, over to the computer. "I was working a case."

"For what, three, four days? Besides, I wanted to check to see if you knew-"

Bruce interrupted him, "That "Great Saiyaman" was really Son Gohan, the oldest child of Son Goku? I did."

Of course Bruce knew, and Dick had to find out the hard way. "How did you figure it out?"

Bruce smirked, smirked! "That was actually rather easy. Saiyaman showed up in Satan City almost right after Gohan transferred to the local high school. And considering how few people there are in Furry Kingdom that have those powers…"

Dick finished, "It was a simple process of elimination. Yamcha spends his time in West City, Tenshinhan, no one really knows. Krillen is obviously too small. And Piccolo, well… Where does he go?"

"Hard to say, but he did show up while I was investigating."

Oh good. The jolly green giant can find Bruce and have a nice chat, but returning a call to his oldest (if adopted) son?

Dick needed to rest, and get over the jet lag before he blew up. Still, a case to get Bruce's attention was usually something. "So, what were you investigating?"

Bruce pulled up several images of clothing on the ground. Complete sets too. Dick recognized a couple he had taken himself in Bludhaven.

"About a week ago, a businessman by the name of Mark Banner went missing in the business district of Gotham. All that was found, were the clothes he had been wearing that morning."

Dick nodded. "Yeah, I remember. Police thought he'd been forced to strip at gun point. Joker?"

"Not his M. O. Besides, Joker prefers working exclusively in Gotham. But Banner's case turned out to be the tip of the iceberg. Bludhaven, New York, Boston, and several other cities and towns have reported similar disappearances."

"Okay. So, maybe some sort of gang or cartel? For something wide spread and all," Dick replied.

Bruce gave him a sideways look. "I already checked that. The only possible thing they have in common, other than leaving their clothes, is that they all seem to be crimes of opportunity. Age, race, gender, political affiliation, religious beliefs, even social activities. So far, a little over three dozen people have vanished like this, and they have nothing else in common."

Dick rubbed his chin.

"However, Piccolo, who has apparently been keeping watch somehow, thought it could be an android."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "It almost sounds like Cell though."

Bruce nodded. "I thought the same too, but too many things didn't add up. For one, Piccolo said he couldn't sense him."

Dick had been wondering about that little trick himself. Gohan had been able to spot him, after completely hiding in the shadows. A handy ability, really.

"So, how come the big green guy couldn't sense him?"

Bruce paused. "Because what Piccolo and the other members of the ESF do, is sense a person's life energy. Ki, if you will. Besides, Cell wouldn't have hesitated to absorb the entire cities. Not just a lonesome boy or an old lady."

Those were, memories, that Dick didn't want to go back to. Cell's rampage had been a nightmare in too many ways.

Dick shook his head, not wanting to go back to _those_ times. "So, any clues then? Other than being crimes of opportunity."

Bruce turned back around from the computer. "Piccolo suggested we look up scientists who specialized in robotics."

"And robots don't give off life energy. A handy tip for someone who's more of a recluse than you!" Dick said good naturedly.

Apparently, not enough "good" in it. He hadn't seen that look on Bruce since he and the Titans had disobeyed the League's orders and joined in the fight against Darkseid. Well, "pissed-off dad Bruce" was better than "overly serious Batman Bruce" every so often.

Dick wasn't entirely convinced on the robot angle though. "Could they have just been abducted? Some other alien group, kidnappers, some psychopath, or a combination of all three?"

"I haven't ruled that out yet either. But I'm keeping all avenues open until we have a stronger lead."

Bruce surprised Dick though, after quickly hiding his emotions again, and asked, "How did the two potentials take the invitations?"

 _Huh. He can still catch me off guard._ Dick rubbed the back of his head, "Well, Gohan wasn't overly sure about it. Kind of hesitant, really. Said he'd get back to us on that."

"Understandable. And Videl Satan?"

Now that one had handled the situation better. "She told Kori that she was too busy with school and getting ready for that upcoming Martial Arts Tournament for the time being to give a straight answer. And considering who her dad is, this is a pretty big upcoming tournament for her. Speaking of which…"

Bruce turned back to the computer.

"Didn't you, well, Wayne-Tech, become a big sponsor of it recently?"

"I did. If there was one place at least some of them would gather,"

Dick finished the thought, "than we would be able to get a sense of where exactly their powers land, on a scale of Dami to Supes!"

"Correct."

Dick loved being right. And taking little jabs at his younger siblings too. Both were fun.

 **Kara**

"Gohan!"

Kara… Still had no idea what was going on. The adults seemed to, but at least Trunks shared in her confusion.

Gohan looked up, at the ceiling. "Is that you, dad? Please tell me that it's you!"

Kara widened her eyes. She thought Gohan's dad was supposed to be dead! So, what in the he- No, Chichi had gotten after her for using that kind of language. What the _heck_ was going on!?

"No way!" muttered Bulma.

"Kakarot?"

Oh, so that was Gohan's, father's Saiyan name… What.

"Dad, it's you! It's really you!" Gohan shouted excitedly.

Okay, Kara was getting annoyed. Why wasn't anyone explaining anything!?

"Hi son, it's great to hear your voice again," the apparently dead man said.

Gohan continued on his overly excited ramble. Kara sometimes wondered if he were really eighteen years old, particularly times like this.

"Where is he?" voiced Trunks.

Thank you! "And _how_ is he talking to us?" Kara demanded.

"Trunks, you haven't been telling Gohan the truth about his costume, have you?"

Trunks, backed off sheepishly. Kara was getting a little peeved. Why was no one telling her how a dead guy was talking to them?

"And who do we have here? Another half-Saiyan?"

Okay, this voice of a dead man knew a lot for being, well, dead. "Yeah. I'm Kara Zor-el. I landed here a while back."

"Oh! Well, nice to talk to you Kara!"

A very, nice Saiyan. She wouldn't call her father "evil", but he hadn't been so, _nice_ sounding. So that's where Gohan and Goten got it from. "Y-yeah."

The voice of the dead Saiyan chuckled light-heartedly. "But yeah guys! I'm allowed to come back for one day, and that day will be for the World Martial Arts Tournament! Baba checked it out for me!"

 _Baba? I swear, I understand less about Earth the more I'm here,_ Kara thought.

"I'm excited to be coming back! Gohan, tell your mom I'll be coming back for a whole day!"

Gohan jumped up and down in the air like, a smaller kid than Goten right then. There was still a whole lot Kara didn't understand. Though, apparently talking with dead people was somewhat normal for these people. And since Trunks was just as lost as her, she was going to have to ask Gohan on the way back to his place.

At least Bulma was making headway on the pod. She said it shouldn't be _too_ much longer. But, Kara had been having a bad feeling welling up in the bottom of her stomach lately whenever she thought of the pod. She couldn't explain it, but it was there.

Maybe she could ask Gohan or Chichi about that too.

 **Clark**

Another day, another article written. And another day without much word about his younger (or was it older?) cousin. Gohan would send a quick word every so often, and said he was slowly making progress, but it was hard for a ten-year-old girl to wrap her head around her baby cousin being old enough to be her father. Not that Clark blamed her for that, but he had been growing anxious.

For one, and the biggest reason, was that she was actual family from Krypton. He didn't really remember anything, of course. He just knew what his parents had told him through holographic messages and whatever information that had been stored in his pod.

For his cousin, they did say that they hoped that they would get along, but little else.

But, finding out she was half-Saiyan was a surprise. Clark didn't mind though. The kid, Gohan, was half-Saiyan, and seemed like a decent enough kid. And considering Gohan's father had indirectly, and somewhat distantly, helped give rise to the League, it was all Clark needed to know.

But John Stewart was checking in on the status of Vegeta, who had been a wanted pirate for years, back on Oa. How that would go down, Clark wasn't sure yet. Hopefully it wouldn't lead to conflict with the ESF. That was a fight that Clark really wanted to avoid.

Sticking the key into the doorknob of his apartment, and after unlocking it, Clark stepped into the place he and Louis had been sharing the last few years. She wouldn't be home just yet, being sent to check on a story out in the suburbs, so Clark had the apartment to himself for the time being.

Of course, his "night job" would be beginning soon, but a little downtime never hurt anyone. Right now, Canary and Green Arrow were keeping an eye on the ESF, and should be back that night. Then it would be himself, and Lois heading out. They had both already put in for a few days "vacation" time, and in a way it would be.

Though it did help being known reporters, if anything did come up.

Clark dropped his briefcase by the couch, and took a seat. Careful not to put his feet up on the table. Ma Kent would've had a fit if he had. Like she did occasionally with Pa Kent.

Clark should probably visit them before he headed out. See how they were doing, help out with a few chores, and of course, have one of Ma's pies.

 _Still, Clark wondered what Oliver and Dinah had found out._ Bruce would know, but as usual, Gotham's best known (and feared) vigilante was hard to pin down. Yet still kept on top of everything, somehow.

Clark had known Bruce for years, and still had no idea how someone, especially a regular human, could juggle so many things at once, and still pull off his civilian identity. But, that was Bruce.

Clark clicked the television on, "Let's see, anything on. Nope, never cared for soaps, though Ma likes a few. And so does Lois. Old sitcom reruns, maybe next time. Oh, here's something!"

A blonde man in a suit and sunglasses was standing in front of what looked to be a modern version of the old tournament rings. In an excited voice, the man began. _"The twenty-fifth World Martial Arts Tournament is looking to be the largest one in history! Join us we preview the upcoming tournament with the previous champion, Hercule Satan himself! We'll be looking at past contenders and possible new ones for this year's tournament. Remember folks, if you want to come and watch, book your tickets now!"_

A number popped up on the screen. The tournament was still a few months away, but it was quite tempting.

Then Clark's cellphone rang.

Picking it up, Clark glanced at the number and groaned. It was his boss. Turning it on, Clark awaited the usual yelling about how he was missing a story.

Clark, of course, greeted his boss. "Hello sir! Yes, yes, I got the article on Lex Corp done earlier today and it should be in your e-mail. Did I just watch what? Yes, yes I did…"

Clark's eyes widened. "Really sir? Both Lois and I? And you'll have everything ready for when we get back? Sounds great! I'll be sure to tell Lois when she gets back! Yeah, bye!"

Well, looks like he'd be making a couple of trips to Furry Kingdom!

 **Piccolo**

Piccolo landed on top of what was once known as Kami's Lookout, but had since become simply known as "the lookout". High up in the air, and only if you knew about it, would you be able to find it.

Piccolo glanced back behind him, more out of habit than anything. Whatever was attacking and killing people, he hoped the so-called "World's Greatest Detective" could figure it out. If need be, he'd be down there as fast as possible to help fight, whatever it was that was killing people. But detective work was pretty far out of his scope of experience. Even after fusing with Kami.

"Ah, Piccolo, you've returned."

Piccolo nodded to the squat jinn known as Popo. A kind soul, that a part of Piccolo kind of felt guilty for, with fusing with Kami and everything. Even now, seven years later, that still affected him. But what was done, was done.

"Mister Popo." Piccolo nodded in greeting.

But now the newest Guardian of Earth was rushing over to greet him.

"Piccolo! How did it go?" asked the younger Namekian.

"About as well as it could. Though he is a nosy one," Piccolo grumbled.

Dende chuckled. "Well, he is a detective. It's his job to be nosy."

Piccolo suddenly glanced back down from the Lookout. "So that's who they're sending now. The last two blended in better."

Dende had thoughtful look for a moment. "Are you sure we shouldn't let the other know that they're being watched?"

Piccolo shook his head. "No. Besides, if they can't detect a power level _that_ high watching them, then they deserve all the surprises they get."

Mister Popo bowed his head, "If you'll excuse me, I must get back to tending my garden. My petunias won't water themselves."

The short Jinn than walked off, a watering can in hand.

Piccolo turned back towards the younger Namekian. How much younger, depended on who a person asked. "Did I miss anything while I was down there?"

Dende looked like a little kid that was about to blab a secret. And blab he did, "Well, our friend Gohan is about to get a nice little surprise. Nothing bad, but it will be interesting to see!"

Piccolo perked an eyebrow, and then looked back down from the Lookout, to see what Dende was talking about.

 **Videl**

Being the daughter of Hercule Satan had its privileges, like helping the police out when dealing with criminals and access to some of the best training equipment money could buy. Strangely enough, most of the high end equipment came from Wayne Tech. Not that Videl was complaining, just something that she noticed.

Most people in her position, with tons of money, a rich father, and so on, would most likely be spoiled brats and take things for granted. Or just be lazy and have others do things for them.

Not her! Not Videl Satan! She would rather spend her time helping people, training, studying, and hanging out with her friends. The last two were normal enough, but the first two went hand in hand. In order to help people, she trained. Partly from her father, and partly on her own.

Videl pushed herself to her limits time and again. Learning what she could, bettering herself. That's why she was on her way to Gohan's house so he could teach her to fly. Already, she was envisioning what it would be like to fly through the air. Being able to soar through the clouds, not to mention spotting criminals would be a LOT easier!

She did feel _kind_ of guilty about forcing it on Gohan, making him teach her how to fly, but the guy shouldn't have tried to pull so many fast ones on her! Like stashing her airship on the top of a building! That had just been rude! Did he know how awkward it had been to tell the building owner that Saiyaman had just left her airship up there?

Videl came in for the landing, just outside a cozy looking home, with a few people standing out in front of it. Gohan was the easiest to spot, being the tallest one there.

Next came an older woman, with a care-worn face, but filled with energy nonetheless. And next to her were two small children. The boy looked enough like Gohan that she assumed he must be Gohan's younger brother. The little girl though, she had no idea.

The blonde-haired girl, other than a bit of sharpness to her hair, didn't really seem to resemble any of the other three.

As Videl exited her craft, she got a better look at Gohan. Suddenly, his strength wasn't in question anymore. The jumping in gym class, punching into a water tower, and gently lowering a jet to the ground…

She hadn't seen it before, because Gohan always wore long-sleeved shirts. But with the attire he wore now, it was obvious that Gohan was no "little geek" like Sharpner always called him. Oh, no. Now she could start to see how he could lift a falling bus like it was nothing.

 **Kara**

Kara and Goten watched in amusement as Gohan tried to ease the tensions between Chichi and this girl named "Videl", whom had been the one chasing him all over Satan City. If not for the obvious age differences, Kara almost would've thought they were practically the same person.

After getting back from Capsule Corporation, Gohan had explained the situation to her. Apparently, his father could talk to living people through someone known as "King Kai".

Then Gohan proposed the idea to Chichi of entering the World Martial Arts Tournament.

At first, the matriarch hadn't been thrilled about him joining up, until Gohan pointed out the prize money. That got Chichi on board pretty quickly. Kara and Goten both volunteered to join in as well, as it was a given that Trunks would be in it too.

She and Goten were both looking forward to training with Gohan, but the long-haired girl obviously commanded the older half-Saiyan's attention. Apparently the girl wanted to learn how to fly. That's when a thought struck Kara.

She turned to Goten, "Hey, do _you_ know how to fly?"

"Nuh-uh. Gohan is supposed to teach me sometime," came the reply.

Before Kara could capitalize on this, Gohan called out to them, "Hey Goten, Kara, come on over so we can get these flying lessons started.

A few moments later, the three demi-Saiyans and one human sat in a square a short way from the Son household. Though Kara was a little annoyed that her little talking session with Goten had been interrupted.

"Okay Videl, the first key to learning how to fly, is harnessing the energy within you," Gohan began.

"Energy?" asked the pig-tailed girl skeptically.

Kara did her best not to roll her eyes. She had gotten the same response from full-Kryptonian children when she used the powers her father had taught her. Though his had been a bit more, dangerous. Like being thrown from the top of a three story building to learn how to fly. It had taken two tries. The first one, she had survived, but the second time, well, she'd learned to be a quick learner after that.

She still winced when she thought of that lesson. Though, after that, her other lessons had come a lot easier.

Gohan brought forth a bit of his energy, and held it between his two hands. A small ball of light.

"That has to be a trick!" Videl cried out.

Kara did roll her eyes this time.

But Gohan had far more patience than she did. "Hey Kara, Goten, want to give Videl a little demonstration?"

 _Finally! I can at least blast something!_

Kara and Goten both got up, raised their hands while taking aim at a large boulder, and unleashed simultaneous Ki blasts, which disintegrated the rock.

Kara let loose a satisfied smile. Sometimes, it felt good just to blast something. Even if it was just some rock.

"Good job you two!" Gohan praised.

Videl stammered a little, but then proceeded to concentrate, to find her Ki. Kara knew that humans, or at least some, were capable of it, Krillin and Tien were proof enough of that. But she had no idea how easy it came to them.

But to Kara's surprise, between Videl's gloved hands, a quick burst of Ki appeared! But almost as quickly, it vanished. Still, the human girl showed promise if she could do that so quickly. Kara wondered what her father would say about it. He'd tried to show her mother on a few occasions, but it seemed full-Kryptonians couldn't harness their Ki.

Though how that explained "Superman", Kara didn't know. Gohan and Chichi were trying to convince her that he really could be her cousin, but she laughed it off. Her cousin is still a baby! She'd promised her mother, aunt, and uncle to keep an eye on him until the caught up. Her father had been, indifferent.

"Great job Videl!" Gohan praised again, "I guess because you've trained so long in martial arts, you were able to channel your energy pretty quickly!"

"So, I can fly now?" the older girl asked.

Kara scoffed, which earned a bemused look from Videl.

Gohan shook his head, "No, not yet. But it's a big start! And you can learn with Goten! Kara here, already knows how to fly, so she can help!"

Kara's shoulders slumped. She'd been wanting to teach Goten, but _away_ from Gohan and Videl. Maybe even ascend too Super Saiyan while at it. Videl's power wasn't bad, for a human's. But for a training partner, Kara wanted Goten, and maybe Gohan when he had time.

This was going to be a _long_ lesson.

 **Clark**

Clark and Lois were sitting at a café right across from Capsule Corporation. The building, although not really a skyscraper, was pretty hard to miss; being a huge dome shaped building near the edge of West City.

While true, he was there just to keep an eye on things, it also gave him a chance to learn more about the locals of Furry Kingdom. After all, in a few months, he would be back, but for the Daily Planet, to help cover the upcoming Tournament.

Clark, wearing his glasses infused with Kryptonian technology, made him blend in with the crowd. Unless someone already knew both identities, they would never know who he is.

"Well, Lois, how do you like West City so far?" the disguised Man of Steel asked.

Lois looked around a little at their surroundings. "It kind of reminds me of Metropolis, though there's a lot more walking and talking animals."

"True, I-"

A loud, slurping sound interrupted him.

Clark and Lois both turned to the noise, and saw a kid, maybe nine years old, with lavender hair watching them with a bored expression while sipping on a drink.

Clark was slightly concerned, West City being a fairly large city and all, it wouldn't take much for a kid to get lost.

"Are you okay kid?" Lois asked.

The boy nodded.

"Do you need help finding your home or parents?" Clark asked.

"Nah, hard to miss my home, or parents for that matter," the boy responded with a hint of arrogance. "Though, I am wondering what _you're_ doing here." The boy took another loud sip from his cup.

Clark chuckled. It almost sounded as if the kid knew who he was. "Oh, we're just tourists, seeing the sights and everything."

"Rrrrright. I recognize her from TV," the boy gestured to Lois, "but you, you may seem different, but I know you're Superman."

Clark felt his stomach flip. Luthor, Joker, and countless others he had kept his identity from. Bruce had found out, because, well, the guy earned his reputation as a detective for a reason. He had come clean with Lois. But a little kid, from seemingly nowhere, suddenly knew who he was?

And judging by the look, the boy wasn't joking. Not serious, but certainly not joking.

Clark tried to laugh it off, while Lois' eyes darted around to see if anyone was within earshot.

"Ha ha! Nice one kid. I wish I could be Superman, flying around, super strength and everything. But, I'm just a reporter."

"That's not what my dad said. He recognized your energy the moment you got into town. And really, you _are_ doing a lousy job of suppressing it. It's like you didn't even bother with it with your disguise."

"Oh?" Lois asked, looking a little annoyed, "and who is your father?"

The boy took another, loud, sip from his cup before responding. "Vegeta. He's a Prince, you know."

 _Oh. Great._

This "energy sensing" thing was turning into a real pain. And this kid was…

"Wait, Vegeta had a kid!?" Clark exclaimed.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Duh, I just said that."

Lois looked like she wanted some answers. And honestly, so did Clark. But running into Vegeta's son was not something Clark had been expecting. Nor, being found out so quickly.

The boy, evidently, wasn't done. "Look, when my dad told my mom he sensed you here, she told me to get you so she can meet you and talk about Kara."

Clark sighed. Bruce wasn't going to be happy the stakeout was botched on his watch, but the boy wasn't giving off any bad feelings.

"Fine kid. Who _is_ your mother anyway?" Clark asked despondently.

"Bulma Briefs."

Lois had her notepad and pen out before the kid could go any further.

Not long after that, and after a LOT of convincing Lois not to turn the meeting into an interview, Clark and Lois followed the boy (whom told them his name was Trunks), and followed him into Capsule Corporation.

Clark noted Trunks had a slightly arrogant tone, even for a kid his age, but if he was the son of Vegeta and one of the richest people on Earth, he could see it. Which made Clark dwell upon the fact that they were still waiting to hear what the final verdict on the last full Saiyan from the Lanterns and Oans. They certainly were taking their time.

"C'mon, this way!" Trunks motioned them to follow into a side room.

Clark and Lois followed him into what turned out to be a fully equipped lab. With a very famous blue-haired woman working on a pod Clark found quite familiar. But now Clark knew, for certain, that the person they knew was Bulma Briefs.

"Mom! They're here! Superman and, his girlfriend I think?" Trunks spared a glance for Lois.

"Close enough," Lois replied.

The blue-haired woman straightened up from the pod, and turned towards the two. "Thanks Trunks, you can go play now."

The boy nodded and ran off.

Turning to Clark and Lois, Bulma gave a start. "Well, after being around Goku and Vegeta for so long, it's kind of weird seeing a super-powered alien actually concerned about his civilian life."

"No, no it's okay. Now, Trunks said you wanted to meet with me and it involved Kara?" Though maintaining an outer appearance of seemingly kindness, Clark was still a little freaked out on the inside, since his cover had been blown completely!

Bulma nodded. "Yeah. You see, she believes that her parents would be right behind her in escaping, Krypton?"

Clark nodded.

"Yeah. Well, trust me when I say, I don't have much, if any hope for that. The only reason Vegeta and Goku survived Frieza destroying planet Vegeta, and a couple others that have since bit the dust, was because they were off planet."

 _A couple other Saiyans? But dead, by the sounds of it._

Bulma made her way to a nearby desk to sit down and rest a little. "As for her issue regarding you, she's becoming less against the idea of being mad at you, but still more than skeptical about you being her cousin. Gohan and his family are doing what they can to bring her around at least. As for her pod, well, I have made _some_ progress."

The last part, the now President of Capsule Corporation said with hesitation.

"And that would be?" Clark asked concerned. Lois was looking worried herself.

Bulma gave a reluctant sigh. "Well, I was able to get some of the message working, and it doesn't look good. Just from the little I've gotten working, it looks like they never made it off planet."

Clark clenched his fist. Yet more family he would never know. He still loved Ma and Pa, but he still yearned for his Kryptonian family. And the only one left of that, saw him as an imposter.

"However," Bulma interrupted his thoughts, "I do have a way we could find out, for sure, you two are related beyond being Kryptonian. All I need, is a simple cheek swab, and I can compare your DNA to hers. And trust me, I have plenty of Kara's samples. She eats like any other Saiyan I've come to know."

"But I just eat for pleasure," Clark started.

Bulma _tsked_. "A full Kryptonian, maybe. But I already knew three half-Saiyans before meeting Kara, and their appetites match their fathers any day of the week. Though, they can sometimes eat with better manners."

"What kind of appetite?" Lois asked hesitantly.

"Well, let's just say that it's always a good idea to have extra helpings and large servings for every meal," Bulma answered with a sly smile. "But, back to the task at hand. I already have the equipment; it will just take some time for it to process the results."

Clark looked down at Lois.

"It's up to you, Clark. And from the looks of it, she doesn't seem to care who your civilian identity is," Lois reassured him.

Clark looked back over to Bulma. "Okay, I'll do it. Even if she turns out to not be my cousin, we're still the last Kryptonians. And when her powers begin to develop, I want to help her control them."

Bulma gave a relieved smile. "Good. Good. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten are helping her become stronger through her Saiyan part. But her Kryptonian powers…"

"Those won't fully appear just yet. It takes some time for those to develop. It took me several years for mine to fully develop," Clark responded assuredly. "The more yellow sun radiation she's exposed to, the more her Kryptonian powers will manifest."

 _And truth be told, they still steadily grow, bit by bit,_ Clark thought to himself.

"So, how is Kara doing?"

Bulma, whom had just started looking over her notes, looked up. "She's doing quite well actually. She's training for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament with Gohan and Goten. Trunks probably went off to join Vegeta in his own training."

"Woah woah! Kara's going to be _fighting_ in that?" Clark asked, taken aback.

Bulma just leaned back and smiled. "Of course! Why shouldn't she be?"

"She could badly hurt someone! She could-!" Clark was cut off by both Lois putting her hand on his shoulder, and Bulma giving him an annoyed look.

"Look, the whole point of the tournament is to see who are the best fighters in the world. Right now, she might be able to give Trunks and Goten a run for their money. But Gohan and Vegeta are both on higher levels. Don't worry though, they know how to pull their punches when they need to. Well, Gohan does," Bulma replied.

"Besides," the blue-haired scientist continued, "when a Saiyan wants to fight, not much is going to stop them. It's something they practically live for, and love almost as much as food."

Though, the last part was a tad concerning.

 **Kara**

It had been over a week since Videl had begun dropping by the Son household, though the human had finally gotten the hang of flying. Goten, being the half-Saiyan he was, had it nailed on the first day (with a little help from Kara, of course!).

This day would have been the first without her, and Kara couldn't help but feel a little lonely about that. Despite thinking, initially, that Videl was a bit annoying. Though the cut, shorter hair suited her better than those long pig-tails she had worn on the first day.

But Bulma had sent word that she had a couple of big surprises for her, one of them being her pod. That much Kara was sure of. But she wasn't sure on the second one.

After eating breakfast (and Kara was glad not to get weird stares about her eating instincts, for once), Kara, along with Gohan headed out for West City to visit Bulma. Goten had already had plans to meet his grandpa, the so-called Ox King.

 _Seriously, who wants to be a king of oxes? Oxen? What's the word for it again?_ Kara shook her head at the thought.

Since coming to Earth, and beginning her training with the other demi-Saiyans, she could feel her power growing much larger than before. It certainly helped having people more her age that were willing to fight. And were actually on par with her.

As the two neared West City, Kara felt a huge power coming from there, and glanced over to Gohan.

"Yeah, I feel it too. If I'm not mistaken, that's Superman."

Kara growled. So the pretender would mock her in West City too?

"Kara, we don't need you getting into a fight. Save it for the tournament and practice," Gohan warned.

"Fine."

The two landed in front of the big dome-shaped building and were let in right away. There to meet them was Bulma and Trunks. She could sense Vegeta, and it seemed like the Prince of Saiyans was training again.

"Good, you two made it. Follow me. We have guests too." Bulma motioned them to follow her, but focused in on Kara. "Oh, and Kara? Don't start any fights. I _just_ got done fixing your pod up. Whatever you went through, really did a number on it, so I don't need you smashing it up anymore, okay?"

Kara rolled her eyes, "Why does everyone keep saying that? The only person I've ever acted like that around was that _Superman_ guy."

Then it clicked for her. "Oh. Oh! Wait! He's one of your guests!?" Kara roared, as much as a ten-year-old girl could.

A knife hand from Gohan gently hit the top of her head, "Kara. Remember what you said on the way here?"

Kara sighed, "That I would wait until practice and the tournament to fight people."

Gohan nodded. "Good, now let's go see that pod of yours, and the messages your parents left."

 **Diana**

Visiting such a place often made Diana wonder if the Underworld was like it. Always so dark, and dreary. Though, there was the notable absence of the dead, at least.

But her trip to Bruce's cave was not about the interior decoration (though a little more light wouldn't hurt it). No, it was an exchange, of sorts. Bruce had information for her, and she had a little surprise for him.

"Right this way, Your Majesty," the old butler gestured.

Diana smiled warmly at Alfred. Always a friendly and considerate person. "Thank you, Alfred. But like I've told you before, you can just call me "Diana"."

Alfred nearly scoffed, "You are the daughter of the Queen of the Amazons, are you not?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then I shall address you befitting your position, Your Majesty."

Diana's smile was much weaker now. If there was one thing the butler and Bruce had in common, other than living at Wayne Manor, was their stubborn streaks.

Diana gave up trying to argue with Alfred and continued on to where Bruce was looking over a series of photographs on his supercomputer. She'd heard about his case suddenly expanding, but hadn't looked too much into it. It was a foolish pride thing with Bruce, should anyone help, or as he called it "intervene without asking for his explicit permission". He liked doing things alone, or, at least, with the so-called "Bat Family", as the Gotham media had come to call them.

Before Diana could say anything, Bruce, suited up but with his face exposed, began explaining why he'd brought her down here.

"About time, Princess. But right now, the case I've been working on, just got a lot bigger. You know all of those disappearances that have been happening? Where nothing is left but the victim's clothes?"

Diana nodded. "There's been a few incidents like that in Washington D. C. But the police have no leads."

"Well, it turns out this isn't limited to just Gotham, or even the East Coast. All over the country, and even going into a few foreign countries, similar disappearances have been cropping up. A little over a week ago, I received information from Piccolo-"

Diana remembered the large green man from when they had gone to investigate the crashed pod containing Clark's cousin. Hard to forget someone that stood taller than most, and had green skin. Not to mention, those pointed ears and claws.

"to look up known associates, maybe even rivals of a "Doctor Gero". Gero, was the head scientist behind the now long-defunct Red Ribbon Army that terrorized Furry Kingdom."

"The same group that Goku took down as a child?"

"The very same. And it was Gero who was behind the creation of Cell, seven years ago."

Okay, Diana's surprise could wait.

Bruce continued, "Looking into Gero's background, I didn't find too much of note. However, I did come across several "rivals", at least from an intelligence point. The first, and least likely, is Doctor Briefs of Capsule Corporation. Next, would be Lex Luthor."

"And we know Luthor isn't above such things. But why rule out Briefs?"

"According to Clark, Doctor Briefs was personally _against_ any such thing. He's instead devoted his time, when not working on his business, to philanthropy, particularly when it comes to animals."

 _Okay, two down. Who else?_

"Which brings me to two final people that would try and pit themselves against Gero's intellect and try and best him. The Ultra-Humanite and…"

 **A/N: Yep, I left it like that. Why? Not one person has voted in my poll about Bruce Wayne and Diana. Seriously.**

 **That said, sorry about this chapter taking so long. The last couple of months have not been kind. The next chapter will be a couple of reveals though.**

 **So far, relationships will remain fairly canon. Characters will remain as much in character as I can possibly make them. But one "reviewer" (anonymous, non-member) thought I was somehow shortchanging Kara. Well, in this chapter, it partially explains it. Besides, Kara grew up on Krypton, which had a red sun, and only saw non-powered Kryptonians.**

 **As for her strength, she was trained by a Low Class Warrior Saiyan. So, while considerably stronger than any regular human, she hasn't had the same kind of training that Goten or Trunks have had. And outside of her father, no one really on par with her. But like all Saiyans, her power does grow quickly. And, in case you're wondering, she mainly wears her Saiyan armor (if someone wants to make that into a picture, I'd give them all the internet cookies!).**

 **Onto some other news; Dragon Ball Super has brought in Future Trunks, but this time, a whole new threat has devastated his timeline. And the butterfly effect, is real.**

 **Also in Dragon Ball Super news, it looks like it's finally being dubbed by Funimation!**

 **Thanks for reading, and remember, support the official releases of Dragon Ball Z and DC Comics (yes, even some of the bad stuff). Without them, we wouldn't have two awesome franchises.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Vegeta launched a kick at Trunks, but the boy dodged it, barely. And kept backpedaling, as he had nearly the full fight.

Perhaps Vegeta was going a little too hard on the boy, in one hundred times Earth's gravity for training. Still, he was bound and determined for Trunks to beat the youngest child of Kakarot. While Vegeta would defeat both Kakarot and his oldest. Oh, yes, he would.

Kara might give the full-blooded Earthlings a run for their money, which Vegeta smirked at. The thought of a little girl giving the human fools so much trouble was quite the entertain-

*WHACK*

Vegeta's rare, not-so-malicious smile was replaced by his trademark scowl, as he looked at the knee planted in the middle of his face.

The lavender-haired boy, who was, for the moment, still attached to said knee, was looking increasingly nervous.

"Uh, d-dad? S-sorry?" Trunks tried to apologize, his nervousness increasing ever more.

Vegeta tightened his fists, and began to think of a little punishment for the boy, until he noticed that Trunks was a bit bruised up and breathing hard.

Dammit all, the Prince of Saiyans grumbled in his head.

"Just, just go take a break or something," Vegeta growled out.

"A-alright. Be back later?" Trunks asked, slightly unsure.

"You can take the rest of the day off," Vegeta grumbled.

Trunks' eyes widened. "Really? I can go play?"

Vegeta growled again, as his scowl deepened. "Just go before I change my mind!"

Trunks cheered for joy, dropped out of his Super Saiyan form, and promptly landed face first on the floor. Evidently, still not used to the increased gravity in his base form. Vegeta set the gravity back to normal, to which his son promptly jumped up and rushed out the door.

Vegeta watched after him. It had still been a surprise to see Trunks transform at such a young age, and evidently Kakarot's youngest could also transform, despite not being able to fly. And the girl was training rather hard to try and transform herself.

Vegeta wasn't sure how Goten and Trunks had been able to achieve such a level at such a young age, but if the girl was going to try and ascend, she would need that trigger. The same trigger that had propelled Kakarot on Namek, himself while in space, Gohan during his fight with Cell, and his future son presumably had that as well.

And if Vegeta were a betting Saiyan (what happened in Space Las Vegas, stayed in Space Las Vegas), the girl might get the kick she needed from the messages in her pod. He hadn't been there himself, but had heard from those that were, that other than a few pockets here and there, Krypton had been slaughtered. Before Frieza blew it up.

A couple had even thought they saw a Saiyan there, but Vegeta had, at the time, dismissed such reports. Why the hell would a Saiyan be there? Alive, that is. Evidently, the reports had been true. The girl was proof enough. Though, unlike Kakarot's spawn or Trunks, she acted more Saiyan than the other half breeds.

Besides giving Trunks a break, er, giving himself a short rest to maybe grab a quick snack, Vegeta was a bit curious about the message itself. Would it be blubbering fools, false bravado, or meeting their fates head on?

Time for the Prince of Saiyans to eaves- go grab a snack.

 **Kara**

Kara kept eyeing Superman with a suspicious look. She'd keep her hands to herself, maybe. Though, Chichi and Bulma had both come to warn her that trying to pick a fight with a member of the Justice League, would mean smaller dinner portions, and less time training.

Evidently, that was how they kept Vegeta and Gohan's dead father when he was alive in line. Though, how this "Goku" guy was coming back, was still a mystery to Kara. Everyone told her not to worry about it, and that he would be there, though they hadn't really cleared anything up.

Bulma, in her white lab coat, finished setting things up, and turned towards her little audience.

Kara, meanwhile, simply crossed her arms in front of her. Trying not to think of what Chichi would do when she found that she and Goten had used her favorite cooking pan for target practice.

Admittedly, it had not been their best decision. But you can only practice with rocks for so long before you want a different target.

"Okay everyone!" Bulma exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, smiling broadly, "the first big news, is that Kara and Mister Kent here are both Kryptonians!"

"Objection!" Kara yelled as she threw her hand up, "Full Kryptonians could never fly or anything like that back on Krypton! So why can he do it here?"

Superman, now wearing glasses and a suit, rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, didn't Krypton have a Red Sun?"

Kara folded her arms and tapped her bicep with her fingers, awaiting ever so annoyed for this explanation. "Yeah, you're point?"

"Well, Earth's yellow sun basically charges us up like a battery. Though, it could take a few years for your Kryptonian powers to show. That's how it happened with me. And, I do have a place that has a few things more that could help convince you," Superman replied with a slight hesitation.

The three studied Kara, waiting for her response.

Kara mulled it over. Whenever she went outside, she felt slightly more energized than before, even when compared to being back on Krypton. If what Superman said was true about having some other stuff from Krypton, it wouldn't hurt to check it out.

Kara walked over to Superman and looked him in the eye. The energy he gave off, was unmistakably that of Superman, but something about him kept making her think of someone else. "Fine, I'll go with you after this."

Superman smiled wholeheartedly, his smile practically blinding Kara. "I'm sure you'll like it! And you'll even get to meet Lois!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get the rest of this over with. Chichi was making her specialty this evening; everything," Kara waved off Superman's assurances.

Kara was still curious about the messages, but had a sinking feeling about them...

 **Hal Jordan**

"You sure about this John? He didn't seem that bad on the recordings."

Hal trailed just behind John as they flew through the air, on their way to carry out orders. Orders, that Hal wasn't all that keen on following.

The older and darker Green Lantern frowned at Hal. "Yeah, I'm sure. The top wants Prince Vegeta brought before them for trial. He has a standing warrant that would only expire if he died."

Hal wasn't so sure about this. True, orders from the top guys had to be followed. But if half the reports about the Saiyan were true, he wouldn't go without a fight.

"John, this could get bad. Like, messy bad. Like, "Barry going to the All You Can Eat Buffet" bad," Hall protested.

"Hal, we have a job to do. It's our job to keep the peace, especially on Earth."

"But don't you think we should bring in some backup though? Vegeta is supposed to be pretty dangerous, according to the decade-old reports," Hal asked, half-sarcastically, as they didn't have anything more recent on the Saiyan.

John cleared his throat. Clearly the older Green Lantern wasn't looking forward to this either. "We have J'onn and Barry on standby, and Killowog is on his way."

"But is he really at Capsule Corporation? That doesn't seem like the best place to lay low for a galactic-wide wanted criminal," Hal pointed out.

John scowled. "That's what I was told. I tried to get in touch with Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman, but none of them answered."

"Think they could be in trouble?" Hal asked.

"Right now? No. If anything, Batman's probably doing his thing in Gotham, and you know how he can be with that. Wonder Woman's probably visiting her mom, and the Boy Scout is probably on a date with that reporter he's always saving," John replied, apparently more annoyed than anything.

Before long, West City appeared on the horizon. And standing out due to it's unique, semi-spherical shape and massive size, was their target building; Capsule Corporation. Home to one of the few families as wealthy and prestigious, if not more so, than Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor.

The Briefs family, odd name aside, were a well-liked family. From Doctor Briefs himself, the man that founded the company and invented its namesake, to his seemingly ageless wife, and finally, daughter who was known, now by few that bothered to remember, to be associated with the legendary Son Goku.

Hal, among many others in the League, thought it a shame that the world so quickly forgot Earth's first superhero. Hal glanced at his Ring. The kind of willpower it took for a kid to face down the Demon King Piccolo, he couldn't begin to imagine. But thanks to that, Hal had ended up joining the Green Lantern Corps. Protecting the innocent, and fighting the bad guys.

He just wasn't looking forward to a showdown with Vegeta.

 **Vegeta**

Vegeta leaned against the wall next to the door leading into Bulma's lab. He could sense the two brats, the woman, and the Kryptonian well enough, but he was focusing more on liste- eating. He was focused on eating the Earthling food known as an "energy bar".

Why such a small, and unfulfilling thing received such a name was beyond him. It took nearly twenty just to count as a light snack! He was on his thirtieth.

Finding out that the girl and the Kryptonian that forgot to put his undergarments on underneath his pants were cousins, didn't bother Vegeta. The girl was stubborn, a trait he himself was familiar with, but she would see reason.

But Vegeta wanted to hear what happened on Krypton. It may not have been his own home planet, but it would be interesting to hear what a couple of weak fools would say when they knew their doom was coming.

Ding-dong!

Vegeta cursed under his breath. It had sounded like the woman was about to play the messages, but the damned doorbell rang! Normally, the woman or her parents would take care of such things. But the mother of his offspring was obviously busy, while the boy had flown off to join his grandparents in another part of town.

Grumbling to himself about missed opportunities, the Prince of Saiyans opened the door, and his scowl slowly turned into a smirk.

"Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan Race, we're here to place you under arrest and to take you to trial on Oa," the older Green Lantern ordered.

The younger one chimed in, "We'd rather do this peacefully, as I'm sure you would too."

Oh, this is EXACTLY what I needed, Vegeta thought to himself.

"You really don't know Saiyans very well, do you?" Vegeta smirked at the younger.

The two Lanterns immediately put their guards up, and held out their ringed hands. "Don't make us do this the hard way. Good behavior would only help you."

Vegeta frowned.

 **Kara**

"Okay, almost done setting it up, and, there!" Bulma exclaimed as she finished with the holographic devices.

Kara had to admit, not that long ago, she had been very eager about finding out what her parents said, but she was finding it hard to hold on to that feeling. All she felt, was dread.

"Okay, I'll push this button and-"

*KA-BOOM*

Kara fell to her bottom, caught off guard by the sudden explosion consequential shaking of Capsule Corp. Bulma had fared no better, and was rubbing her behind, while Gohan and Superman had managed to keep their footing.

"What just happened!?" Bulma shouted.

"It's Vegeta! He's fighting someone!" Gohan responded.

Kara could feel the familiar, if not all that welcome, energy signature of the Prince of Saiyans. As well as at least two others she wasn't all that familiar with.

Superman's eyes seemed to stare at one of the walls, and then uttered a swear in Kryptonian, which caught Kara's attention.

"Now they're here? Vegeta's fighting two of the Green Lanterns!" Superman told them.

Superman nearly sped out the door, but Bulma caught him by the cape. "And just why would the Green Lanterns be after Vegeta?"

Apparently, Superman wasn't used to someone not superpowered grabbing hold of him in such a way, as he looked aghast by her, before realizing Bulma had asked him a question.

"After Kara first landed here, and we met up with Gohan and Vegeta, the Lanterns sent word to Oa about Vegeta being here. If I had to guess, they're trying to bring him in," Superman replied quickly.

Worry etched Bulma's features.

"Green Lanterns?" Kara asked.

Superman nodded, "Yeah. We've got to go stop this!"

Superman sped out, Gohan checked on Bulma to see that she was okay, before telling Kara to wait with her while he went out to try and break up the fighting.

"Ah great! I'd just gotten everything the way I wanted!" Cried the blue-haired scientist looking over her lab.

Kara, of course, took the opportunity to sneak out.

 **John Stewart**

"Really kid!? You had to give a Saiyan an ultimatum like that?"

Hal barely dodged a lazily thrown ball of doom, "Well, so-rry! I've never had to arrest a Saiyan before!"

John growled. He hadn't either, but it didn't take a genius to know to be careful around such a volatile race. Speaking of which...

"I thought you two would put on a better show, but it seems you're all bark, no bite!"

The Saiyan Prince was hovering above Capsule Corporation, occasionally tossing one of his energy balls of doom and death at his and Hal's cover. Which was behind their green constructs. They were holding well enough, but the Saiyan clearly wasn't trying very hard.

John still couldn't believe Hal's words. Deliberately provoking Vegeta like that. And then the Saiyan had blasted the area just behind them, forcing the two Green Lanterns to move.

Turning to his fellow Lantern, John asked, "Hal, you hit left, I hit right. Got it?"

The younger Lantern nodded, and on que, took off.

Both Lanterns created a barrier from their rings around their bodies. Though basic, it provided decent protection, and allowed both of them to concentrate on using their rings offensively, without leaving themselves defenseless.

John saw Hal getting ready to create one construct, while he himself prepared his own; an overly large mallet.

Vegeta just hung in the air, looking more bored than anything, almost as if he were allowing both he and Hal to flank him.

John wound the mallet back and, Superman, of all people, popped up in front of him. Across the way, Saiyaman was in front of Hal. Doing a pose John could have sworn died out with Disco.

"John! What's going on here!?" The Man of Steel demanded.

John hardened his shocked features into a more stern look, he hoped. "Orders from the Guardians themselves. They want Vegeta brought in."

Superman palmed his face. "Talk about bad timing."

"I'll say. Just when the actual fight was about to begin!" Came a higher pitched, yet annoyed voice.

John looked down and saw the girl that, several weeks ago, had begun this encounter.

Superman and Saiyaman looked down, with the helmeted, and rather cheesy hero saying, "Little girl! You really should go back to where it's safe!"

Said girl, floated up into the sky, "Cut with the "little girl" bit Gohan! Like I would miss this!" The girl indicated towards both Lanterns and Vegeta.

John almost face palmed himself. He should have seen it before, but other priorities had come up. Saiyaman and Gohan were the same person.

"Should've seen that coming," John muttered.

"Been there, done that," Superman mentioned, nodding his head in agreement.

As for Gohan, apparently he was still trying to cover for himself. "N-now now l-little girl! I am not this "G-Gohan" of which you speak of! Though I am quite sure he is a very nice guy!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Seems like the girl is nearly as bad about keeping your secret as you are, brat."

Superman clapped. A bit harder than he probably should have, as it caused a small shockwave. "Okay everybody, let's calm down and talk this out!"

 **Batman**

Bruce looked up at the large, imposing tower. On the outside, it resembled the Washington Monument. On the inside though...

"The Tower of Fate?"

Bruce glanced over to Diana, who herself was contemplating the place. Bruce himself though, wasn't overly fond of magic, despite knowing and, to a certain degree, trusting some magic users.

"It's the best place for some answers to questions I've been looking over for sometime. They may be related to the rash of disappearances, or not. But several times over the years, we've had strange things happen," Bruce replied.

Diana arched an eyebrow. "You do realize that "strange" is practically normal for us."

"I do. But entire cities that had been devoid of all life, suddenly everyone is alive again? Even cities wiped off the face of the Earth? And Clark, who we both saw get killed by Darkseid, suddenly rise from the dead? I've looked into every possibility," Bruce continued.

"Twice?" Diana asked half-heartedly.

"Three times actually. I wanted to make sure before we resorted to this," Bruce finished, a hint of disgust in his tone.

"… So are we going in now?"

Bruce stooped over slightly. The only sign he showed that he was more than hesitant about the place.

 **Videl**

"She's gone through three bags already, just today!"

"And been hogging the area all to herself since getting here too."

Videl had long since learned to ignore the idle conversation between her father's students. Particularly when it concerned her. What she did concentrate on, was her kicking bag. And her fifth one of the day, thank you very much!

"Hiyah!"

Videl's kick landed perfectly on the bag.

Finishing up with her workout for the day, Videl grabbed her towel, swung it around her neck, grabbed her water bottle, and headed off.

Make that six for the day, Videl thought as she smiled to herself, satisfied with her improvement.

Suddenly, to the other members of Hercule's Gym surprise, the bag fell apart into little pieces, with all the sand plopping on the floor.

After showering and changing back into her regular clothes, Videl left the gym, and ran face first into a very soft, cushiony wall.

Oh no, not again!

Cringing slightly, Videl looked up from the cushiony wall and saw a pair of brilliant green eyes staring back, with a wide smile beneath them.

Videl stepped back, so as not to be muffled, "Hello again, Starfire."

The Tamaranean giggled slightly. "You can call me 'Kori' if you wish! We are friends after all!"

Videl sighed. It wasn't that she disliked the alien, in fact, she was someone Videl could relate to. And one of the few people not in complete awe of her. But her eating habits put Gohan's to shame. Gohan had a huge appetite, but ate normal food. Starfire...

Videl wasn't sure if she could call what the Tamaranean ate actual food. And she stopped by every so often hoping to try something new. Which usually meant Videl lost her appetite for the rest of the day. Star, er, Kori, didn't ask Videl to pay or anything, she just wanted the company.

Videl just wished that Kori would want to do something less disruptive to her digestive system.

Videl was also quite aware she wasn't exactly tall, by any means, particularly in comparison to the alien girl, but she had gotten over that quickly enough.

"So, Kori, what is it you want to do today?" Videl asked in resignation, and privately saying good-bye to the dinner the chef was preparing that night.

The orange skinned beauty practically shone with happiness, "How about we go to movies? I hear Saiyaman's film is supposed to be released tonight."

"...Wait, really?"

Kori nodded.

Videl could hardly believe it! "No mustard covered ice-cream, or sugar-coated pig's feet, or hamburger's made from mystery meat with stinky cheese and chocolate chip cookies in it?"

"Nope!" The Tamaranean said, cheerful as ever, "Ri-, er, Nightwing suggested something more of what normal Earthlings would do for relaxing."

Videl slumped against the wall in relief. "Sounds great! Just let me drop my stuff off at home real quick. Oh, and Kori?"

"Yes?"

"Only salt and butter on the popcorn."

 **Keota, Colorado**

The small, farming town of Keota was a quiet and peaceful town, though it did get a little rowdy when the local high school team won a game. Usually celebrated at the local Legion Hall, with drinks, food, and the occasional drunken chorus.

Such was one of those nights, where most of the town was celebrating. Though Phil Fisher, who owned and ran the local grocery, decided to call it a night. A widower of ten years, and his children both grown, one working in Denver and the other working a local farm, he was a well respected member of the town council.

Walking home, slightly buzzed, Phil saw a near statuesque figure in the distance. Too dark to make out from the distance, Phil called out to the figure.

"Hey! Need some help?"

The figure didn't even acknowledge Phil's call.

"No need to be rude," Phil muttered half for the stranger, and half for himself. His wife had often reminded him not to be quick to lose his temper, and instead think of other ways to solve things.

"Maybe he's just deaf?" Phil wondered aloud.

If the guy needs a room for the night, I should steer him back to the Legion. Not many people would think it's also our only motel.

Phil walked up to the stranger and put his hand on the man's shoulder to get his attention.

When the head turned, the last thing Phil saw, were red, glowing eyes.

The next day, Phil's clothes that he had worn the night before, were found just a little over a block away from his home. No one answered his door, and his little grocery store remained closed.

The town was left flabbergasted and his children, heartbroken.

 **Wonder Woman**

While not as apprehensive about magic as Bruce, even Diana was put off a little by the inside of the Tower of Fate. A veritable labyrinth that had stairs and causeways going every which way. Some even right into each other.

A headache, at the best of times.

Thankfully their guide was incredibly helpful and friendly. Otherwise, without Zatanna's help, both she and Bruce would still be trying to figure out which way to go from the front door.

"And to your left we have the original replica of Merlin's wand! The real one of course, having vanished with the wizard himself centuries ago!" The young magician gestured to what looked like a stick on a stand to Diana.

Zatanna's other hand grasped her show cane, as if it were a microphone, a ritual Diana was still getting used to in Man's World.

Despite the stick merely being the latest in a long line of objects and artifacts that the young magician had shown Bruce and Diana, she hadn't slowed her step once as she led them to where Doctor Fate resided.

If Diana had to guess, Zatanna's subtle succinctness came from helping Bruce and Richard for several years in Gotham, and being nearly the same age as the former Robin. Not to mention the magician remained close friends with not only Richard, but Koriand'r as well.

"And finally, Lady and Bat, we have the room of the one, the only, Doctor Fate!" Zatanna declared, both hands outstretched with little colored sparks coming from them.

Hands still outstretched, a slightly nervous smile same over the magician. "What, too over the top? Too showy? C'mon! I'm supposed to go on tour here shortly!"

Diana opened her mouth to voice her opinion, but a certain pointed-eared and cowled vigilante interrupted her before she could even start.

"Too much flash, not enough substance. And no, I'm not talking about Barry or Wally."

His piece said, and Zatanna momentarily at a loss for words, Batman flowed to the door and beckoned Diana to follow.

Diana rolled her eyes, gave a comforting squeeze to Zatanna's shoulder in passing, and followed Bruce in. She would have to remind him later about manners.

 **Hal Jordan**

As a Green Lantern who had traveled to many worlds besides his own, Hal had seen many things. Some grand, some horrible, and some downright strange.

But the sight of three Saiyans, half-Saiyan or not, chowing down on lunch, had just created it's own category.

"Once again, I do apologize for our rudeness earlier, er, Queen Bulma?"

Hal rolled his eyes at John trying to find the right formality with the Capsule Corporation head. Who, oddly enough, had scolded Vegeta rather harshly, yet the Saiyan had only yelled back.

And yet, Vegeta hadn't even made any threatening motions towards her. Other than a big mouth.

The head of Capsule Corporation blushed slightly, "Oh, no need for that! Just "Bulma" is fine. I was never too big on formalities. Though, come to think of it, Vegeta never did try to call himself "King"…"

Hal only kept his ears on the conversation. The sight of Vegeta, Superman's little cousin, and Gohan eating was both horrifying, and fascinating. Only Barry and his nephew had shown an appetite anywhere near this!

"Believe me, I know the feeling Hal. It's still odd to me too."

Hal took a quick glance at Superman, before going back to the table, no, deathlands for food that the three Saiyans had turned the table into. When they had started, Hal had wondered if Bulma had been expecting a huge party or something.

Nope. Despite the eight-seater table having, literally, stacks of food, the three Saiyans were already half done.

"So, why are you here?" Hal asked.

"Well, we were going to find out about Kara's parents' final message to her," the Man of Steel replied solemnly.

Hal actually flinched at that. A number of the members of the League and Team had lost family members or other loved ones. "Well, at least it wasn't like Bruce, and watched them go like that." Hal muttered.

Apparently the blue-haired woman had pretty good hearing. "Bruce? You mean Bruce Wayne? What about him?"

Crap!

Hal did his best to try and salvage the conversation,"O-oh, just that it was a shame at what happened to his parents, you know?"

Bulma leaned against a nearby table, a sad, yet reminiscing smile on her face. "Yeah. His parents seemed like nice people. Never knew Bruce that well myself though. I was off traveling the world with Goku at the time."

"Your family and Bruce Wayne's were close?" Superman inquired.

Bulma shook her head, "Not really, but my dad did help out with some of their fundraisers and other charity events. They were often in the same social circles, when my dad would drag himself out of his lab at least."

"What would the heiress to one of, if not the richest families in the world, be doing traveling the world with random kid anyway?" Hal thought aloud.

Then a strange thing happened; the two older Saiyans actually choked on what they were eating, with the youngest of the three confused by their choking. And Bulma looked like she was choking on air.

It didn't take the Batman to figure out they were hiding something.

"Woman!" Vegeta shouted, "You better watch your words!"

Bulma promptly rounded on Vegeta, "And what did I tell you about picking fights with the Justice League!? Attracting unwanted attention? If a single news reporter shows up here, so help me Vegeta, I will dismantle your Gravity Room and put you on the same rations the army eats!"

The Saiyan Prince growled and stormed out of the room, with one of the last apples.

 **Gohan**

Well, that could have gone better, Gohan thought reluctantly.

There was an uneasy quiet that had settled in the room. The Justice League members sharing glances, Bulma looking a little uneasy, and Kara just plain confused.

It was no secret the Justice League had some magic users, though whether or not they knew the existence of the Dragon Balls was something else altogether. But judging by the reactions, at least these non-magic using League members didn't know.

Though, several incidents in the past would certainly raise more than a few eyebrows.

Gohan resigned himself. "Bulma? It was you and dad that started this whole thing. I'd say it was up to you."

"And Dende would probably tell them anyway," the blue haired scientist admitted.

Hal cocked an eyebrow, standing more at attention. "Tell us what?"

"Ever heard of something called "The Dragon Balls?"

 **Tower of Fate**

"A dragon's what now?"

The helmeted Lord of Order stared at Batman and Wonder Woman with indignation. "A common reaction, but misplaced. Your friend, Superman, or Kal-el, is not Earth's first alien to call Earth home."

The two waited quietly, waiting for Doctor Fate to continue.

"Centuries ago, a young Namekian landed on Earth, and grew to become the Guardian of this planet. However, some Namekians are able to create crystalline-like orbs, that when gathered, will summon a mystical dragon that will grant the user any wish they desire," Fate explained as he led the two heroes through his seemingly endless chambers.

"Any wish? No catches? No misinterpretation of words?" Batman asked, not sure if he believed it.

Fate stopped in front of an old Greek sword, dating back millenia. "Within certain constraints, but yes. Endless riches, ruling the world..."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Immortality?"

"And even bringing the dead, back to life. Though as I said before," the Lord of Order reiterated, "there are constraints. Limits. The only "test"required, is to find all seven of the orbs."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "How do you know all of this?"

Capsule Corporation

"Simple, really," Bulma replied, "the former Guardian of Earth was a friend and mentor of Goku's. And the current one is actually a friend of ours from Namek, though he's closer to Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo."

"So, let me get this straight; there are seven magic balls around the world that, when gathered, can grant you any wish you want?" Hal asked skeptically.

Gohan nodded. "Yep. Seen it myself on a few occasions, though Bulma's seen Shenron the most of anyone alive."

"Okay, Puff the Magic Dragon aside, what happened to this last so-called Guardian?" Superman interjected.

"Hehe," Gohan laughed anxiously, "Well, you see, he and Piccolo fused back together."

Hal nodded, "Oh, they just, WHAT!?"

 **Tower of Fate**

"What do you mean by that?" Diana asked bewildered.

Batman, despite his cowl, was just as taken aback, though he did not show it as visibly as the Amazonian had.

But Fate continued calmly, "They had originally been the same being. But the original purged himself of the evil occupying his soul. That evil, came to be known as Demon King Piccolo."

"Why would they "fuse back together" though? Piccolo isn't evil, not anymore at least," Diana pointed out.

Fate stopped before an engraving of several figures, all but two. The rest, holding their hands outstretched towards a child. The child, fighting a monster. It was one of his newest additions to his museum. And also, one of the newest made, being just about seven years old.

"To know that story, Princess Diana, you must ask Piccolo or his friends," Fate replied. "To know any more of these objects, it would be best to consult the Son Goku's friends."

Diana bowed her head slightly and turned to leave, but Bruce remained a moment longer. "Why do you never call them as "Earth's Special Forces"? You are one of the few not to do so."

"Simple, my friend. They are but a group of friends, martial artists, that prefer solitude. It was not they, who gave themselves such a name. But one reporter or another."

Bruce turned to leave, but before he could, Fate called to him one last time, "Be prepared, Bruce Wayne, something is coming. Something beyond these disappearances you have been looking into. Something very dangerous. More than this, I do not know."

 **Kara**

While all the talk about the Dragon Balls would have been incredible at almost any other time, Kara was becoming rather anxious about the message. Bad enough an entertaining fight had been broken up before it could really get started.

Kara made her anxiety known.

"Gohan, Bulma! What about the message?"

"Right!" Bulma exclaimed, "Everything is all set up, again. So long as a couple of magic-ring wearing space cops don't try and arrest my husband out of the blue again.."

When the blue-haired scientist finished the last part, Kara felt a slight shiver go up her spine. She was just glad it wasn't aimed at her this time.

Both Green Lanterns took a slight step back from Bulma, despite her not quite hitting their chins at her full height.

The group, now joined by the Lanterns as Kara didn't really mind, went back to Bulma's lab. Kara was having a lot of déjà vu, but still wanted to get this done with. To find out what her parents had said, if her father had said anything more than "punch anyone that pisses you off," at least.

 **Outside Tower of Fate**

Diana and Bruce walked away from the tower, both wanting to process what they learned for the night while returning to their respective homes.

"Princess," the Dark Knight called, "you said you had something you wanted to tell me?"

Diana grimaced. She had nearly forgotten! "I shall be participating in the upcoming martial arts tournament, provided nothing comes up. It would be nice having a friendly fight without worrying about my opponent trying to kill everyone."

Bruce nodded, not showing any emotion.

"And so will Donna," Diana added.

Bruce paused mid-step. That got Batman's attention.

"You do know that they have adult and children's divisions, correct?" Bruce asked.

"I do. It's part of why Donna wanted to participate. She wanted to see if Man's World could give her a worthy foe."

Bruce shook his head. Crazy Amazons, wanting to fight everything and prove themselves.

 **Author's Note: Yep. One more chapter before the message from Krypton. Yeah, I know I took a long time on this chapter. And, in all honesty, it's about the 3rd time. The first time, I didn't like it. The second time, I lost it when my computer crashed. Which brings us to this.**

 **Was it good? Was it bad? Was it "there"? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **And a few things;**

 **It should not take as long for the next chapter. Hopefully.**

 **The Killing Joke film had so much potential, only to be squandered in the first 30 minutes that had NOTHING to do with the actual Killing Joke. And brought back bad memories of Batman Beyond (not many, but they're there).**

 **So, Trunks' arc in Dragon Ball Super is pretty awesome. A lot of actual suspense with it too. And I never thought I would take Mai as a serious character. But she's pretty kickass in it.**

 **Gohan confirmed as a "nerd", and not the second coming of Goku in Super. And no, I don't think his "character was ruined", I actually think it's far more in line with his character than becoming a super badass warrior.**

 **I'll also be posting a DBZ/Justice League One Shot before long. It has nothing to do with this story.**

 **The poll for the "WonderBat ship" will be up until I post the next chapter. Right now, 10-3 in favor. So, get those votes in. I can only keep it vague like this for so long.**

 **Last but not least, got into the CW DC shows. Really like Flash, Gotham is like Law and Order, but with an overarching plot, Arrow is Batman, and Supergirl, only a few episodes in. Not bad, but lacking something that Flash has.**

 **Thanks for reading! And remember to support the official releases of DB/DBZ/DB Super and DC Comics!**

 **Just a FYI, I'm having to copy/paste this right now. And doing that, is a little screwy. Like the first time I did, it registered 6,000+ words as 28,000+ words, all in code. How, I don't know. But it seems I, sort of, have that figured out now.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

For someone that could move faster than the speed of light, Barry liked to think of himself as a patient guy. Sure, he could be a little too quick to act at times, and his eating habits had a tendency to make even Iris look away at times, but still, he thought he was fairly patient.

Barry's fellow "standby" guy though, not so much.

"What's taking those poozers so long?! We should've had _some_ word from them that they either captured Vegeta, or needed backup by _now_!" Kilowog grumbled.

Barry, leaning against the side of a small ice cream shop in full costume, still only had a faint outline of why even they were looking for this alien. Aside from having a pretty checkered past and invading Earth some years before, of course. But the Lanterns hadn't exactly gone into too much detail.

His companion, the fairly big Kilowog, in his own Green Lantern gear, had been kicking at an old trash can every so often in impatience.

And while having only limited interaction with Kilowog, Barry figured it was time to finally ask the guy about these "Saiyans".

"So, Kilowog, what can you tell me about Vegeta and these Saiyans?"

"Bad news, kid. Apparently your "Goku" was the exception, from what I hear. But the Saiyans out there? Before their planet went "kablooey"? Yeah. They made a habit out of wiping out entire races. Just to sell the planets for some cash," the large Lantern growled.

That made Barry do a double take. "Wait, seriously?"

After giving the can one last, good kick, Kilowog practically slammed his back against a shoe shop on the other side of the alley, arms folded, "Yeah. Us Lanterns were stretched beyond thin trying to just contain the damage they did. Worst of all, they never went in quietly, fighting viciously to the death. Poozers didn't last long if they underestimated the Saiyans."

Barry felt a chill go down his spine.

"Worst of all," Kilowog growled, face scowling, "they enjoyed fighting Lanterns to the death almost as much as they did slaughtering people. This Vegeta? Yeah, he's the last Saiyan we know of that lives, that went around doing _that_."

Barry could now understand Kilowog's apprehension. An entire race that loved killing? It was bad enough just dealing with his own arch-nemesis who hated his very existence. And Barry didn't want to find out just how far Reverse Flash would go to break him.

Now Barry was feeling anxious about this whole thing.

 **Kara**

Now was it! Now she could finally hear what her parents wanted to tell her! Now-!

"So, uh, I hope we aren't intruding?" The masked Lantern said awkwardly.

 _Right. The Green Lanterns._

Kara sighed in frustration. The jerks, after all, had nearly ruined it! Since Superman was her cousin, a fact that would take some getting used to, and Gohan had basically pulled her out of her pod, she didn't mind them being there. Bulma had fixed it, so the blue-haired scientist was fine.

But she'd rather the Lanterns, if nothing else, _shut up!_

Turning towards the two angrily, Kara shouted, "I don't care if you're here or not! I just want to hear the message my parents left for, over thirty damn years ago!"

"...Right. John and I will just wait outside. Quietly," the masked Lantern replied sheepishly.

The un-masked, darker skinned Lantern just shook his head and went outside, followed by the masked, lighter-skinned one.

"Sorry about that," Super-no. _Kal_ sighed, "I didn't know they were going to do anything like that. Especially right now."

Gohan and Bulma both waved it off, with Bulma replying, "We may not have the constant day-to-day worries you Justice League guys do, but we've had our fair share of things literally blowing up around us."

"Yeah! And for once, it wasn't someone trying to kill us or destroy the Earth!" Gohan exclaimed, almost a little too excitedly.

Kara just cocked an eyebrow at him, as a phrase she'd heard Chichi use sometimes came to mind; _Anything that can go wrong, will_.

But the young demi-Saiyan shrugged it off, she wanted to get to her pod, now!

"Okay, okay everyone. Let's get this over with before Vegeta decides he wants to do more than a little warm-up with the Lanterns," Bulma said off-handedly, and went to the pod and pressed the button.

 **Batman**

Bruce mulled over the information Doctor Fate had given him and Diana, feeling a variety of conflicting feelings begin to swell within him.

To have access to such powerful artifacts, Bruce could see why Son Goku's group would keep such things secret. In the wrong hands, and there were plenty of those to go around, it would be disastrous.

But the mere thought of the Dragon Balls had Bruce wondering...

"Bruce!" Diana stated firmly from the rear seat of his jet plane.

"I'm fine Diana," Bruce replied, not missing a beat. He had set the jet on auto-pilot shortly after leaving the Tower of Fate, since he had nothing else planned except to return to Gotham. Though, he kept his hands on the steering, if for nothing more than to keep them occupied.

But the Amazon Princess wasn't having it, "No, you're not. We've known one another long enough to be able to tell certain things. And it doesn't take a detective to know what Bruce Wayne is thinking of after learning about such objects."

Bruce's grip on the steering controls tightened. But otherwise, he showed little other reaction.

"But as Fate said, there are limitations to them, we just don't know what those are," Diana reminded him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Only Earth's Special Forces would know. And, I'm sure your parents would be proud of you for trying to make not just Gotham, but the world, a better place."

Bruce gritted his teeth, but remained silent. But, he did relax. If only ever so slightly.

It was enough for the Amazon Princess to know she at least had helped to ease the Dark Knight's nerves.

 **Superman**

After Bulma pressed the button, two figures appeared in holographic form. One, a woman of Krypton going by her dress, with a vague resemblance to Clark's own biological father. The other though...

Where the woman appeared to be refined, elegant, yet not gaudy in appearance, the other, a man, looked rough, unkempt and spiky hair, wearing armor not all that different from what Clark's cousin seemed to favor. With a brown, fuzzy belt? And where the woman, Clark assumed to be his aunt, had a somber expression, this man wore a scowl.

"About damned time you got this thing up and working!" The now, apparent, Saiyan spat, arms folded with an intense glare.

Clark, along with most of the rest of the room were momentarily taken aback by the perceived knowing of the hologram.

But the woman, Alura, sighed in exasperation "And I told _you_ to have a bit more patience. Not everything can be as simple as "blowing it up to fix it," you know."

Clark heard a distinct, barely even whispered, "Not that blowing things up fixes anything to begin with," from his holographic aunt. Though, judging by the reactions around the room, he was the only one who heard it.

The Saiyan, Clark's uncle the Man of Steel supposed (he shuddered ever so slightly at the thought, involuntarily), grunted in impatience. The wild-haired, rough looking man bore little resemblance, physically at least, to Clark's cousin. Though the armor he wore certainly bore a resemblance.

His aunt though, well, Clark swore that Kara seemed to be a miniature version of her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, smooth hair...

Clark did a double take. His aunt Alura had smooth, blonde hair. Kara, as he turned his head for a glance, while blonde, her hair seemed to spike slightly at the tips. Much like Gohan's and Vegeta's, only not as prominent.

 _I guess she did inherit more than an aggressive personality from her father,_ Clark mused to himself.

"Well, onto the reason for this message," Alura said, shrinking in on herself slightly. "Kara, we didn't just send you and Kal ahead of us; we sent you two to survive. It was all we could do to save you and your cousin. When you get this message, we... We..."

"For crying out loud," the holographic saiyan grumbled before taking over, "What she's trying to say, is that we'll be dead. We'll fight, don't worry about that. But unless something or someone stops Frieza, we're dead."

"Well, that was, blunt," Clark commented, a little surprised at the Saiyan's casual tone.

Kara barely gave a nod.

Clark looked over her, and saw her tensing up. Trying to stifle the wave of emotion about to overwhelm her. Fists clenching, jaw tight, and eyes doing their best to blink back tears.

Clark himself hadn't had much chance to get to know his Kryptonian parents, considering he had just been an infant when they sent him to Earth. But Kara...

"What about those Dragon things you mentioned earlier Bulma?" The younger Kryptonian asked.

The blue-haired scientist shook her head regretfully. "I'm sorry. But, if a person has been dead for more than a year, the Dragon can't bring them back. Especially a large group of people. Or if they don't want to be brought back..."

A thought passed through Clark's mind, "You didn't happen to try and revive Goku, did you?"

Now Kara turned to Gohan and Bulma, expectantly, with Clark joining her.

Gohan pulled out a chair and plopped himself in it before responding half-heartedly, "We tried, right after Cell died and we revived everyone else. But dad, well, he thought the Earth might be a bit safer without him, since everyone since Raditz had been after him. And, we didn't know if there were any other unknown enemies out there holding a grudge, or created because of him. Now though, I think only maybe the Namekian Dragon Balls could. But we have no idea where New Namek even is."

Kara, more collapsed to the floor than sat, and brought her knees up to her chest. Evidently, she had never really had to deal with such emotions before. And just looked at the holograms of her parents.

Suddenly, Alura's hologram continued, "We wished it hadn't come to this. Blunt as your father is, he's right. You and your cousin will have to carry on, as the last Son and Daughter of Krypton. With Earth so far out of the reach, or even attention, of Frieza and others like him, you two should be safe. And your uncle believes that, after some testing, you and your cousin may develop new powers. So that you won't be as defenseless as we-"

Clark's uncle snorted.

Alura rolled her eyes before continuing, "as _most_ of us were here. And with those powers, you can perhaps, along with your cousin when he comes of age, make sure Earth does not meet the same fate as Krypton and Vegeta."

"Or, you could conq-" the Saiyan began.

"No, she will not use her powers to _conquer_ these beings," Alura stated with utmost certainty. "Kara, that is the one thing I forbid you from doing. But what you and young Kal do otherwise, is up to you. Live happily."

Clark himself had never felt the "need" to conquer his adopted home. But he couldn't speak for a Saiyan. Though, young Gohan and his father hadn't tried to conquer Earth. Vegeta though... Well, Clark had been surprised to see him living unnoticed in one of the world's premier companies. And the father of a half-Saiyan hybrid.

 **Hal Jordan**

Hal and John had excused themselves and were waiting across the street from Capsule Corporation, though the feeling of awkwardness had yet to vanish. As well as a nagging feeling that had crept up on both Green Lanterns.

"John, doesn't it feel like we're missing something about all of this?" Hal asked, still keeping an eye on the building.

"Other than magic balls that have otherwise remained a well-kept secret? Or how about the very person we were supposed to bring in, has apparently been living in the middle of one of the biggest cities on Earth, without so much as a "peep" about him?" The older Lantern replied.

"Both, I guess. For someone like Vegeta, to just stop wiping out races like that? And it seems to point to Namek," Hal remarked.

 _"Hey, Poozers! Ya gonna answer yer communicators now!?"_

The sudden shout into their ears nearly made both Lanterns jump.

John was the first to recover and respond, "Sorry Kilowog. We got caught up in, well, something we didn't see coming."

 _"And the Monkey Prince?"_

John and Hal stared at one another for a moment. "We still have eyes on his location. We have things covered here, so you and Flash can head on back if you want."

 _"Oh no. I'm not leaving Vegeta alone to a couple of poozers like you two! Not without backup!"_

"Kilowog, if we need help, we'll send the signal. But everything is under control right now, okay?" John tried to reassure their fellow Lantern.

 _"...Fine. But any funny business, Flash and I will be there before you can blink!"_

 **Kara**

It just didn't seem, _real_. Her mom. Her dad. Gone.

Her mom, a beauty with a resolve of steel. Who stared down her father _and_ General Zod when they had nearly come to blows on more than one occasion.

Her dad, the strongest person on Krypton. Who had once given Krypton's advanced military fits and made most of the battle-hardened veterans cower when he had first arrived.

Both, gone. Even though they had said they would be right behind her. Krypton, gone. Her uncle and aunt, who rather than fear her father, had instead learned about his experiences. And some of the few people more amazed by not only her father's powers, but her own developing powers as well.

All of it, gone. Now, only Kal remained, and he wasn't even a baby anymore. But old enough to be _her_ father now.

She needed out. She needed to fly. She needed to get away. _Now_.

Without a word, an aura surrounded Kara, and the half-Kryptonian and half-Saiyan burst out the door, heedless of the shouts behind her.

In the blink of an eye, she blew through the doors, and out of Capsule Corporation. Out of West City. And soon found herself in a nearby wasteland, and landed on an outcropping of rocks.

She didn't think, she didn't cry, she just stared out at nothing. It was just her, the rocks, and a breeze. She didn't know how long she was like that. Just, waiting for things to make sense.

"The hell are you doing here brat?"

Kara spun around to see the "oh so glorious Prince" himself descend from the sky. The last person she wanted to deal with.

"Go away Vegeta," Kara demanded quietly.

"Pfft. Little brat like you giving me orders? Did the news about your dear little planet blowing up you cry?" The Saiyan mocked.

Kara growled, "I did NOT cry. And, I knew a year ahead of time that Frieza was coming."

Vegeta scoffed, "So your parents are dead and your world was destroyed? Everything you knew is gone? Get over it!"

Kara turned back around and shot up into the air to look Vegeta in the eyes, "And what would _you_ know about it!? How are you even alive!? Daddy said no one could have survived what Frieza did!"

The once hot look Vegeta had donned since descending into the area, turned cold. "I and three other Saiyans were off planet. We were told that it had been struck by a meteor, but I knew better. The people, the planet, all of it I was supposed to rule!"

Vegeta clenched his gloved fist in front of him, "But Frieza destroyed it! Killed my father! And you know what else, you cheeky brat!? I was his _slave,_ his _flunky_ when I was your age, until Kakarot humiliated and defeated Frieza on Namek! _After_ Frieza killed me!"

Kara reeled back, as if Vegeta had just punched her in the face.

Vegeta continued his hot-tempered tirade. "Be glad, _glad_ you didn't have to serve the tyrant that annihilated your race and planet! Be grateful that Frieza is dead and gone! And that a Saiyan was his ending!"

Kara was left speechless. She had been asleep through all of it. And with Bulma and Gohan just telling her of the Dragon Balls, it didn't take a great scientist to figure out how Vegeta was alive.

Vegeta turned his back, clearly getting ready to leave but said one last thing, "You're lucky I'm no longer in the mood to train here brat. Else I would have used you as a punching bag. And you can ask Gohan if I hold back."

The Prince of Saiyans then blasted off into the sky, leaving a despondent Kara to mull over what he had said.

 **Hal Jordan**

Having followed Vegeta out to the wasteland, and hidden behind another rock outcropping, Hal had patiently waited to see what the Saiyan would do to the little girl. And had heard every word of the tirade.

Hal took a moment longer to make sure he heard everything right. Empty threat to the girl aside, if everything Hal just heard was true, than that complicated things far more than he had thought.

"John, did you hear all that?" Hal asked his fellow Lantern.

 _"Yeah. I heard it all right. I don't know if I believe it, but..."_

Hal sighed, "I guess we head back. Maybe Gohan or Bulma can verify this. Or someone, anyway."

 **Kara**

Kara's anger had quickly fizzled out after Vegeta left. While she still wasn't particularly fond of Vegeta, his outburst had put a few things in perspective. Like how she wasn't forced to work for someone that obliterated everything and everyone she loved, outside of Kal.

She still felt an urge to punch the Prince in the nose though.

That's when she caught wind of a completely unsuppressed power that was massive in scale.

"Kara," her now adult cousin called to her, "I won't pretend to understand what you're going through. Losing both of your parents like that. If I lost Ma and Pa, I don't know what I'd do. And I only know my Kryptonian parents through messages on my pod. And Krypton through that and a few artifacts I've come across."

Kara mumbled incoherently.

"But, one thing I do know, is that the crest I wear on my suit, and you on your armor, means "Hope". Hope for a better tomorrow. Hope for a better life. Hope for the future. Krypton may be gone Kara, but hope itself isn't."

Kara turned to look at her cousin surprised, "Mom and uncle Jor-El always said that. Other than Krypton being gone, that is."

Kal rested a hand on her head, "That's what their message to me was. But, I have to ask Kara, why is your last name "Zor-el?" Isn't your father Saiyan?"

Kara looked up to him, "Oh, they gave him the name "Zor"."

"Why?"

"A lot easier and faster to say than "Rootaba"."

 **Vegeta**

 _So much for training away from those Lanterns,_ Vegeta thought sourly, _with the brat already at my other training area._

The Saiyan flew slowly back home, arms crossed and in a foul mood. He hadn't had to think about having to be Frieza's lackey in years. And, despite the tyrant being years dead, it still brought up past feelings of shame and swallowed pride for a good chunk of his life.

Although Vegeta would have _much_ preferred to kill Frieza himself, his future son blasting the bastard into oblivion was _some_ consolation.

Nevermind the fact that his rival Kakarot had failed to kill the tyrant back on Namek! _The clown was always too soft-hearted_.

Vegeta suddenly came to a stop, to stare at the figure in front of him. "Who are you? No matter. If you value your life, leave now. I'm not in the mood to deal some pe-."

His eyes widened in surprise and anger when the figure came in closer, "Oh I will destroy yo-"

 **Kara**

While certainly _not_ the way Kara had thought to reunite with her cousin, it wasn't bad. Even if things were backwards, with Kal being the older one now, she thought she might be able to get used to this. Maybe even Earth.

The Sons and Briefs were more than understanding, and even took her being half-Saiyan in stride. Something that hadn't been all that easy back on Krypton.

Right then, she was just having a little small talk with Kal, telling him a bit about how Krypton and their family were.

But a blue and black comet with spiky hair smashed into a nearby plateau, bringing an abrupt end to her little reunion.

"That was Vegeta!" Her cousin yelled.

Kara gave him a quizzical look. "X-ray vision. Something you should end up having somewhere down the line."

Before either Kryptonian could see if the Saiyan was alright, a loud scream of rage, followed by an explosion of golden energy erupted from beneath the crumbled plateau.

"I HATE ANDROIDS!" Vegeta screamed, staring at the direction he had fallen from.

Kara and Kal both turned to see a fairly tall figure descend from the sky towards their area.

"It is an android. With, a small man on the side?" Kara's cousin commented.

Before she could ask, he told her, "Supervision. I'll explain more later."

"Ah," the small crowed, "my luck has not run out! To think, I'll have the oppurtunity to do what that self-obsessed Gero could never do; kill a Saiyan AND kill a Kryptonian! With this, I'll prove that I am the foremost robotics expert Earth has ever known!"

Kara and Kal, during this proclamation, had flown over to flank Vegeta on either side. After it, it still left a very important question in the air;

"And, who are you?" Kara asked.

The little man growled, "I am Professor Ivo! And this!" He gestured towards the large figure beside him, "This is my crowning glory! Something that would put even Gero's "Cell" to shame! This is AMAZO!"

"At least it doesn't drink people," Vegeta growled. Something that had even been off-putting to the Saiyan.

Kara gave him a funny look, and figured she would ask later.

"Drink? No! Such barbarity as Gero's signature! Amazo _absorbs_ people," the professor smiled wickedly, and began laughing.

Kara, Kal, and Vegeta tensed.

"What's more, he copies your very powers. Though you Saiyans did provide an interesting challenge in regards to your energy projection, but that was fixed by using the life essence of people!"

"Kara," Kal whispered, "You need to get out of here. Tell the others at Capsule Corporation about what's happening. And tell them to _not_ intervene."

"But Kal!"

"Kara, I just found my cousin. I'm not going to lose her to a tin can and mad scientist."

"Keep yourself out of this, Kryptonian. This android is _mine,_ " Vegeta spat.

"Vegeta, we should really work tog-"

"Enough prattle! I'm settling this myself!" The Prince cried out as he rushed in.

Kal turned around, grabbed a hold of Kara by the shoulders, "Kara. Go. This isn't a good place for you. Head back to Capsule Corporation and see if the Lanterns can get a hold of Batman."

"Why him?"

"Because he may have a way to beat this thing. Now hurry up and go tell them!"

Kara leapt into the air, took a quick look back, reluctant to leave her cousin, but then took off.

 **Hal**

Hal was on his way back to meet up with John Stewart, when he spotted to his left, a bright aura blazing its way through the sky, headed in the same direction as he. Hal adjust course, and came in closer to see who it was.

It was the girl, Superman's cousin!

"Hey, uh, Liara!" Hal called out.

The girl turned head around, "It's "Kara"! You-oh!"

Kara stopped hard mid-flight, "You're one of the Green Lanterns! Kal and Vegeta are being attacked back there," she pointed back the way she had came from, "by an ugly looking robot! That ca-"

 _Well, I better go see what I can help with, not that Supes_ _will need much,_ Hal thought to himself.

"Thanks Kara. You head on back, I'll go see what I can help with!"

 **Kara**

Stopped in mid-sentence, Kara could only watch as the Green Lantern sped off back towards the fight, where even now, she could sense the powers of her cousin and Vegeta clashing with _something._ She could sense something about the robot, but it didn't feel right. Not right at all.

And if she could sense these powers going off against each other, she was sure Gohan could too. "Hopefully the _Great Saiyaman_ won't suddenly rush off without listening," she grumbled.

 **Vegeta**

Vegeta was _pissed_. It had been bad enough the Kryptonian half-breed had brought out those memories of being Frieza's lackey, but now he had to deal with _another_ android! As if Cell hadn't been enough! Or even the midget's cyborg wife! Oh, he still remembered when she broke his arm. But the humiliation he felt, he turned into anger, and directed it at this new metal abomination.

"I'll turn you into scrap metal!" Vegeta roared, throwing a punch to the android's face.

The android's eyes glowed brightly, before it threw out an arm to block Vegeta's blow. From the same fighting stance Vegeta used.

"Silly Saiyan," mocked the scientist Ivo, "Amazo can read all of your movements, and gain all your abilities simply from observing you once. The energy thing was an issue. I give Gero credit on figuring that out, but the life force of others works quite well."

Vegeta snapped a kick at the android's head, only for that to be blocked as well. Then the android brought it's first arm forward, and energy began to collect in it.

Ivo, smirking with his hands behind his back, boasted, "Amazo also has access to previous fights, and so knows your techniques."

"D-dammit!" Vegeta uttered.

"Big Bang Attack" the android droned.

The big blue ball of ki expanded and then engulfed Vegeta in a massive explosion.

 **Superman**

Clark winced as Vegeta ate his own attack, almost literally. The explosion was fairly big, but a quick x-ray and then thermal vision scan showed the Saiyan was still alive, but down for the moment.

"Well Vegeta, you _did_ insist on fighting this thing alone," Clark said to himself regretfully, "And now it has all your powers."

More by instinct than any actual painful sensation, Clark rubbed the cheek that the Saiyan had kicked. For a small guy, the Saiyan sure packed some power. But, such was the Saiyan Prince's insistence.

And now Clark would have to fight the copycat android by himself. Though, if nothing else, it did present a chance to see who would win between him and himself. If not under the most ideal circumstances.

The android, with it's body designed similarly to an elf on steroids, shot at Superman, creating a small burst of dust and rubble behind it.

Clark felt the urge to oblige this machine, and kicked off from his own spot.

Getting closer, Clark spotted a faint yellow outline surrounding the android. Easy to miss, even for his supervision, especially if one wasn't looking for it. A glow similar to the one Vegeta had given off before going blonde. It would be something to look into after this.

Clark's outstretched punch met the android's, and the resulting shockwave flattened a fair part of the land around them. Clark brought his other hand back for a powerful haymaker, but a powerful force connected with his chin, knocking his head back, and was just in time to see a kick coming from the other leg that blew him back.

"Hmm, interesting data," the doctor said aloud, examining a holographic screen, "Superman held back, but didn't seem prepared for such successive attacks. Keep it up Amazo!"

Clark shook his head clear. He'd never hear the end of it from Bruce and Diana now. Normally, he didn't have to worry about such brutal fights. The few times he did, he could tank his way through them, and blast them with a few good hits. Bruce and Diana had been on his case over the years to learn how to fight properly. He probably should've looked into it before now.

The android hovered from where it had kicked Clark from. And, smirking at Clark...

"Great, an arrogant android," Clark muttered to himself.

A green bubble formed around the android, and Clark followed the tail, to see Hal flying above them. It was too soon for Kara to have arrived back at Capsule Corporation, so she must've met with him on the way. But...

"Hal! Get away from here before the android copies your powers!" Clark warned.

"Supes, we're a team here! I hold, you punch!" Hal responded.

Without warning, the android shot up into the air, smashing through the green barrier as if it were nothing, and came eye level with the Green Lantern.

"Okay, that's just not fair!" Hal remarked.

Clark joined them in the air, and although subtle, Clark watched as what looked like a ring form on the android's finger. And Clark's stomach sank.

"Okay Amazo, give it a whirl!" The evil genius below called out.

A hundred green constructs of what Clark could only call "death bots" appeared.

"Hal, you didn't by chance run into Kara, did you?"

Hal shifted to a fighting stance, "You're little cousin? Yeah. Told me something was going on back here. Didn't waste a second after hearing that."

"Well, now we're stuck. That android already got Vegeta's powers, which included turning yellow, and now it has yours," Clark responded despondently.

"Not yours though?"

"Not-"

A big "S" in a diamond formed on the android's chest.

Clark frowned. "Hal, this just got a whole lot harder."

 **Gohan**

Gohan could empathize with Kara. He knew what it was like to have parents that sacrificed themselves for their children. Though, she didn't have the chance to say goodbye to hers. Though, that only helped some, as Gohan could attest to.

He had left Capsule Corporation after apologizing to Bulma about it, but she took it in stride. And flying on his way back home, his thoughts drifted.

And thankfully, most of the world's super villains stuck to their own countries, rarely venturing from them. And very few ever came to the Furry Kingdom. So worrying about Kara's safety in that regard was on the low end.

Gohan hung in mid-air, frowning. Kara knew the way to both the Son residence and Capsule Corporation, but that wasn't the problem. He had sensed Vegeta power up, to Super Saiyan, as he sometimes did while training. But, from the same direction were Superman, Green Lantern, and Kara. With a new, yet somehow familiar one, appearing out of nowhere. Like someone hiding their energy, and then launching an ambush.

"GOHAN!"

Gohan saw the speeding bullet that was Kara coming towards him, and stopped right in front of him, concern painted all over face. It wasn't the bottled up grief, which was a small relief, but something was still up.

"It's Kal! A robot! Crazy scientist! Everyone's powers!" The little demi-Saiyan exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air on the last part.

Gohan tried to calm her down, "Woah, slow down there. What're you talking about, Kara?"

Taking a deep breath, Kara explained the whole situation.

Gohan had bad flashbacks to seven years before, but she said he looked more like a muscle-head with elf ears, like the ones Chichi had shown her and Goten during one of their lessons.

"...And the android can copy everyone's powers!" Kara finished, slightly out of breath.

"You did a good job Kara. I think the other Green Lantern is still by Bulma's place. You go find him there," Gohan finished.

Kara gripped his arm, "And what about you?"

Gohan gave her a reassuring smile, "If that android already has Vegeta's powers, there wouldn't be any point to copying mine!"

Gohan powered up, and blasted off.

 **Kara**

"I can't wait until I'm older. Then people will FINALLY LISTEN!" Kara yelled at Gohan's quickly vanishing form in frustration. Though, he at least had let her tell him everything.

Kara circled around, and flew off towards Trunks' place. Hoping to find the less loudmouthed of the two Lanterns there, or have Bulma contact them if nothing else.

 **Diana**

Although she could fly just as well without the jet, flying inside one at least allowed her to talk to Bruce a bit easier. The Dark Knight of Gotham not being the easiest one to talk to begin with, notwithstanding. Even for those closest to him.

Plus, it didn't hurt to look at the view from the air without the wind blowing in her eyes.

During the flight back from the Tower of Fate, Bruce decided to swing by West City. In part, because Wayne Tech was supposed to open a branch there, in conjunction with Capsule Corporation. But mainly, to scout out the Briefs family.

They weren't far from West City when they spotted a small figure zipping through the sky, heading towards the same destination.

Diana squinted, and not for the first time, wished she had Clark's supervision.

"It's Clark's cousin," Bruce replied, "front range scanner."

A small screen turned on in front of Diana, giving her a close-up of the girl. Who looked tired, and annoyed.

"Think we should try and flag her down?" Diana asked.

Bruce contemplated it for a second before replying, "We may as well."

Bruce flicked a switch for the signal lights, which soon caught the attention of demi-Kryptonian. The girl stopped in mid-flight, wearing the same armor Diana had seen her in during her first day on Earth.

Bruce pulled up next to her, set the jet to hover, and opened the cockpit. "You're Superman's cousin, correct?" He demanded.

The girl, to her credit, thought Diana, furrowed her brows. "I am _Kal's_ cousin, yes. But I need to get in contact with, uh, Man Bat?" The girl thought for a second, "Because he and Vegeta are fighting an android that copies powers."

"You've done well," Diana congratulated her, "though I think he met "Batman", who's the brooding man in black in front here." Bruce gave her a small frown. "Now, which way was he?"

The girl pointed back the way she came, "But a Green Lantern and Go-" the girl growled to herself, " _Great Saiyaman_ have already headed out there."

Diana would have chuckled, if not for the part about the copycat android. But such was the situation.

"Good. Now go home and stay there," Bruce ordered.

The girl growled, "No! I said I would let Batman know about this, but I _never_ promised to not go back and help!"

Bruce nearly growled back. Diana knew why, but... "Do you know how to fight?"

The girl smiled confidently, and crossed her arms, "My father was a Saiyan Warrior. What do _you_ think?"

 **Author's Notes: Yeah, that took awhile. And yep, went with AMAZO. And just to clarify; like Androids 19 and 20 in DBZ, he has similar items in his hands that, also like Cell, completely absorb people. He does this to gain their Ki, or Life Energy. 17 and 18 were human to begin with, but were altered with technology. 19 and 20 had to steal energy from other beings. 16 was more or less stuck with what he had.**

 **Also to note; AMAZO is just the first foe. Leading up to the Tournament, and later, Buu Arcs.**

 **For the voting, it was overwhelmingly for BrucexDiana. So, WonderBat** **is a go, though it'll be more subtle. As writing romance is not my strong point.**

 **In upcoming news; not only has the Dragon Ball Super Funimation** **English Dub been announced, but will be airing, along with DBZ Kai Buu Saga, starting January 7, 2017 on Toonami! Heck of a New Year's present!**

 **In other news, the DC Rebirth Comics have been quite good. Except, surprisingly, the Justice League ones. So, long live the Superman Rebirth comics! And looking forward to the Super Sons comics coming from that.**

 **For the DC CW shows, last week they did the 4 night crossover, with Arrow's 100** **th** **episode. And it was pretty awesome! Though the Supergirl one basically blueballed** **everyone waiting for Barry to pop out of the portals all throughout the episode.**

 **Until next time!**

 **P.S. The Views, they are... Over 8,000!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Vegeta, despite being buried under a number of rather large rocks was fine. Physically, at least. But emotionally?

He was about ready to pop his top and damn anything else in the area! And it all had to do with that bucket of bolts!

Before his son from the future had come, Vegeta had never given androids a second thought. Even with Frieza's cybernetics. And at first, the prospect of something new to fight had been interesting.

The fat android had been fun to toy with before he destroyed it, and the old man had been a pain to track. But from that point on…

Androids had officially made Vegeta's "do not like" list.

Sure, the blonde one, Eighteen, was tolerable. Now. When she wasn't around. But Cell? Seventeen? Sixteen? And now this abomination, Amazo?

A reckoning was here, and Vegeta would be at the forefront.

PAGE BREAK

Superman and Hal squared off with the android in the air. Both sides waiting to move in.

A quick breeze blew through, stirring Superman's cape, but doing nothing else to ease the tension.

Superman had worked with Hal plenty of times over the years, and both knew the other's cue. Superman just needed to make the call and-

In quick succession, two very different things happened. The first, the android came in, and in one blow, broke through Hal's normal green body shield, and knocked the Green Lantern into the side of a rock-outcropping. His green suit fading away with his consciousness.

The next?

An explosion and a scream of rage erupted from where the Saiyan had landed, unleashing torrents of golden light. The two beings in the air, and the mad scientist on the ground, turned to see just what had happened.

Superman now saw where Amazo's yellow aura came from. And why Vegeta had never felt threatened by the Green Lanterns. Since the man seemed to produce the color simply by existing!

"Hal," Superman said more to himself as note, "be glad Vegeta toyed with you earlier. Because I don't think he's holding back now."

The Saiyan shot off into the air back towards the android. And Superman didn't need his super hearing to hear the Saiyan.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH ANDROIDS!"

Vegeta's speed increased dramatically, to the point where Superman barely turned his head in time to see him ram into the android. Howling in rage.

And, were those lightning bolts appearing from him?

The android and Saiyan began trading blows in their mid-air frenzy, though the android soon threw Vegeta off.

Superman blasted off. Vegeta could yell at him later, the android needed to be dealt with.

As Superman closed in on the android, it rotated itself in mid-air and spun into a kick at the Man of Steel. Superman brought his arms up and blocked it, though the force of a Kryptonian and Saiyan behind the blow jarred him.

Not a feeling he was used to, certainly.

With a roar, Vegeta came down from above, preparing to axe-handle smash the android, but the android blocked the attack with both arms.

Opening it up for Superman to take a shot.

Superman's haymaker came in at a blinding speed. He couldn't miss.

Superman barely had time to register that the android's eyes glowed red.

 _Right, it copies ALL of my powers_ , barely went through Superman's head before twin beams of heat knocked him back. Vegeta was blasted away right after.

 **Great Saiyaman**

As Great Saiyaman flew towards the fight, he could feel the energy of battle intensifying. He wasn't far off now.

One thing kept going through his mind; _What is with evil scientists and androids!?_

Before long, after passing over wastelands, Saiyaman finally came to the fight. A large, hulking android with elf-like ears was battling Vegeta and Superman. And judging by the large "S" and the golden aura, Kara was right about the android copying everyone's powers.

Well, time to make his appearance!

Saiyaman landed on a rock outcropping with a good view of the fight. From what he could tell, it was a heated one too. Vegeta still avoided any talk about Cell and the events from dealing with the androids. But, he had also taken a rather, _sadistic_ , fascination with clowns since as well.

Saiyaman just realized he needed to pass word through Superman or Nightwing on to Batman about that. But that was for later. Now to introduce himself!

"Ahem," Saiyaman cleared his throat.

Vegeta kicked the android, while the android had gripped Superman by the throat and used his heat vision.

"AHEM." Saiyaman did a little louder.

The battle simply escalated, with Superman breaking to try and capture an old man in the distance. But was quickly cut off when android and Saiyan smashed into him.

"AHEM!" Gohan cried out.

He finally got everyone's attention. The android giving him a blank look, Vegeta was annoyed his battle was being interfered with, and Superman wondering what the fuss was about.

 _Now's my moment!_ Saiyaman squealed to himself.

 **Vegeta**

Vegeta's eye twitched. Kakarot's eldest proceeded to do his own imitation of the Ginyu Force's poses and declare some nonsense about upholding "truth" and "justice".

The Prince of Saiyans turned to the Kryptonian, and pointed a finger at him, " _This_ is your fault."

Said Kryptonian looked amused, and slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

Vegeta crossed his arms, "The cape? The helmet? All of that prattling? That's on you and those other costume shop rejects. Bad enough he neglected his training since the Cell Games, but to go with _this_?"

Gohan capped off his babbling with a crouched stance, arms above his head, but his gloved hands touching his helmet, forming an "M", shouting, "I am, the Great Saiyaman!"

"Yeah, I don't really do poses Vegeta," the Kryptonian replied, himself looking slightly embarrassed by the boy.

Vegeta scoffed. But either way, he wouldn't be caught around Gohan so long as the boy dressed like _that_ if he could help it.

"The new arrival is immaterial," the android droned and turned its attention back to Vegeta and Superman, "I will continue in destroying the current targets."

Vegeta smirked. Gohan dressing up like a fool or no, this was a good chance to test out his power before he fought Kakarot in the tournament.

 **KARA**

Kara glanced over at the jet that flew to her side. It seemed primitive, compared to Krypton, yet certain things on it seemed, too advanced. While she had seen some impressive items at Capsule Corporation (the capsules still fascinated her), something about the black as night jet tickled something in her memories. But that wasn't the foremost thought in her mind.

She could sense the massive energies being thrown around ahead. Vegeta's power has soared to levels she was having trouble fathoming. And Gohan seemed to be powering up too. And Kal's was already big. Thankfully, energy sensing wasn't exactly common knowledge or practice.

But she _really_ wanted to unlock Super Saiyan. Her encounter with Vegeta still stuck in her mind though. It's not that she couldn't see where he came from, and could only imagine what he had to go through.

Unless it was about stupid pride, like what her dad sometimes went on about. A little, sure, she could understand. But sometimes, he could just go _on_ about pride. So, she and her mother would go off and do something else.

They were getting close. It wouldn't be-

She sensed it and acted in the same heartbeat, and slammed into the black jet.

 **Batman**

The impact jolted the passengers inside the jet, with Batman reacting as fast as he could to regain control. He was about to think of something he would never say in front of Clark regarding family, when a massive purple beam filled the space where he had just been flying.

"Great Hera!" Diana exclaimed from behind him.

Batman was inclined to agree, and nodded. That blast, Diana may have been able to survive, maybe. But without a doubt, the world would be down one advanced jet and one billionaire.

And he doubted Diana wanted to test her durability so readily.

"Batman, stop! We need to check on Kara!" Diana called from behind him.

Batman, still working on steadying his jet, finally realized that the small girl acting as a wingman hadn't returned to her spot alongside the jet. Without missing a beat, Batman hit the airbrakes and Diana leaped out of the cockpit after opening it, and returned a moment later.

With a dazed, but otherwise fine blonde girl in her unique armor.

"How is she?" asked the Dark Knight, giving as much emotion as a steel pole.

"Headache," Kara winced, "and your ship kind of has a dent, but I think it should fine."

Just to be sure, Wonder Woman gave her a look over, and nodded in satisfaction when she didn't find anything else.

Batman grumbled. His jet wasn't exactly cheap, to say the least. And trying to get a child, alien or not, to pay, wasn't going to work. "Your cousin will take care of the repairs. But we need to hurry."

Batman could feel the flat look the Amazon gave him from behind, "On a reporter's salary?"

Batman's lips formed a small smirk, "I can be very patient."

When Kara asked about reporters, and their pay, Batman left the explanation to Wonder Woman. He focused on piloting and getting to the battlefield. He had an idea of what to do. A plan.

He just hoped he could pull it off without getting hit by anything like that last blast of energy.

 **Superman**

Superman could practically feel the scowl emanating from the Saiyan. That attack of his, after trying to use Saiyaman's arrival to catch the android off guard, had narrowly missed.

And left a huge gash through the landscape. There weren't any villages or forms of civilization in that direction. And the blast had kept going, and on through the atmosphere into space.

"Stupid android," Vegeta muttered.

"Vegeta! That was my entrance!" Gohan called out.

"Can it! Your stupid costume actually came in use for once!" Vegeta snapped back.

The half-Saiyan pouted, "Oh come on! You're still on about this? You really just don't know fashion!"

Amazo cut in, in a monotonous drone, "The poorly dressed one aside, you will all fall to the genius that is-"

"ENOUGH TALK!" roared Vegeta as he kicked the android in the face.

The battle was back on.

 **Martian Manhunter**

High above the Earth, in an orbiting station, sat a tall, stoic man that, despite his initial appearance, gave off a sense of calm. Observing activity in the way of police radios, weather alerts, and known criminals, he maintained his calm nature.

It also helped he had a full package of Oreos on hand.

However, activity in the Furry Kingdom had caught his attention the last several minutes on the satellite feeds. Normally, the protocol was to let the ESDF deal with it. But with Superman there, J'onn was contemplating breaking protocol.

The cameras on the satellites only seemed to pick up what looked like explosions, only nothing was setting them off. Or was moving too fast for the cameras to pick up.

J'onn put in the call to Batman.

"Batman, I'm picking up a rather large disturbance outside of West City. I-"

 _"Don't send anyone in J'onn,"_ came the order, _"Especially anyone with powers. I'm already en route with Wonder Woman and… One other."_

J'onn's brows furrowed, "What aren't you saying Batman?"

 _"The disturbance is an android that copies powers on sight. Superman, Saiyaman, and Hal Jordan are already engaged. Along with Vegeta. We can't risk it gaining any other powers."_

 _"TO THE LEFT!"_ warned Wonder Woman, and J'onn could hear an explosion over the comm link.

"Batman? Are you alright?" J'onn asked, concern creeping into his voice.

 _"We're fine J'onn,"_ Diana reported, _"but it's a good thing this is happening away from any people. DOWN!"_

Another explosion sounded through the comm link.

 _"Because there are a lot of blasts being thrown arou- UP!"_ Diana called.

Just underneath the third explosion J'onn thought he could hear a low growl from Gotham's Dark Knight.

"Understood," J'onn responded, "I'll let the rest of the League know. I trust you have a plan?"

 _"I sure hope so,"_ chimed in a higher pitched voice, with tension clearly audible in it, _"Because this is a war zone we're going into!"_

 _"We'll explain later J'onn, just keep watch for now!"_ Diana finished, trying to talk over another explosion.

J'onn ended the communication, and turned his attention back to the monitor. He could now see the Bat Jet weaving through stray energy blasts. As well they should, when one hit something solid, it left a smoking crater.

J'onn would send out the message, but he would be on standby in case they needed help.

 **Great Saiyaman**

Despite outnumbering the android three to one, (Green Lantern out cold), the android was holding its own. Among copying their own powers, it also seemed to have some head for tactics. Like never letting itself be surrounded.

Saiyaman had dropped his pretenses of poses and blustering. And really wished he had kept up on his training since Cell. Because Amazo seemed to be playing with them. Every time one of them had tried to get a hold of the mad scientist who created the android, Amazo would cut them off.

In Saiyaman's case, kick him from the side to go bouncing along the ground.

If not for facing against a copy-android, Saiyaman would have been enjoying his time teaming up with Superman. Or even just teaming up in the first place. Fighting opponents one on one was a matter of pride of his dad's group. And even now a small part of him did want to give Amazo a go by himself.

But only a small part. The android was stupidly strong and giving him, Vegeta, and Superman almost too much as it was. Pride could wait until the tournament.

Saiyaman swung a kick at the hulking android, but the android caught it and flung him into Superman. The two caped aliens righted themselves as Vegeta engaged the android again, letting fly a flurry of ki blasts. The android countered with its own.

"Vegeta!" Superman suddenly called out, "Stop firing so recklessly!"

Saiyaman didn't have Superman's vision, but when he felt out with his ki sense, he could feel Kara coming, along with two others.

"Superman?" Saiyaman said questioningly.

"It's Batman in his jet!" the Kryptonian's eyes narrowed, "But why is Kara here? She's too young!"

Saiyaman refrained from pointing out how he had been fighting since he was barely out of diapers. However, this android was a _lot_ different than Raditz had been!

Thankfully Vegeta stopped throwing his ki blasts around. The android, not so much. A particularly large blast caught Vegeta, and tossed him through the air. Before he could right himself, he was caught by the android who tried to rip the Saiyan prince's arm out of its socket.

Saiyaman wasn't sure if he or Superman could get there in time, but they had to try!

The two caped aliens took off toward Vegeta and Amazo, but before they could get there, a small, blue and blonde blur rammed into Amazo from the side, just hard enough to free the struggling Saiyan Prince.

Saiyaman, Superman, and Vegeta all got a good look at the newcomer. It was Kara!

 **Kara**

Kara rubbed her forehead, feeling a little bump coming up. Now she understood that Earth phrase, "like running into a brick wall". Most structures, she would only need to put in a bit of effort to destroy. But that android had not felt good.

She just hoped Batman never saw where she rammed his aircraft out of the way though. She wasn't sure what he used for currency.

Kara stopped rubbing her head when she realized she was being watched, and found the Saiyan Prince glancing over his shoulder at her. As, he placed himself between her and the android.

"Is your head still attached?" Vegeta asked, almost condescendingly.

Kara recognized the tone, and nodded.

Vegeta turn back to the android, who was engaged once again with Gohan and Kal, "Good, now leave. This battle is over your head."

Vegeta took off to rejoin the fight, but Kara didn't have long alone. The woman from the aircraft, "Wonder Woman", placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure what that was attitude was about, but he is right. This foe is far too dangerous for you. It would be best if you fell back and observed," Wonder Woman said with as much assurance as she could.

Kara grunted as Wonder Woman flew off, but not in _exact_ agreement. Then she spotted something interesting down below.

 _Maybe…_

 **Batman**

Batman watched the battle in the sky play out impassively. He couldn't afford to over think, or he would hesitate. He would only get one shot at taking down this android. If it worked. Otherwise, it would be a battle of attrition.

And that was one battle he didn't want to bet on.

Watching the fight, or what he could, it was a vicious battle. Batman had a good grasp of Superman capabilities, but only a general idea of what Vegeta and Saiyaman could do. In the confrontations, though, they could hold their own better than Superman, particularly Vegeta.

Worse, Kara's claims about the android copying powers and abilities was true. Three times already he'd seen the android use Superman's Heat Vision and had a constant glowing around him near identical to Vegeta's and Saiyaman's. When Wonder Woman joined in, she was able to get in a few clean blows before countered by a brutal blow to her ribs.

After a moment of the android getting a solid look at Wonder Woman, Batman swore under his breath as it appeared bracelets, like those the Amazon Princess wore, appeared on the android's own wrists. Which promptly deflected a blast of Superman's own heat vision a second later.

 _Damn._

Batman had been hoping it had merely been childhood excitement that made Kara exaggerate the android. This was something they needed to stop here and now. And not something they could just throw the League's power at.

Batman sped his jet forward and up. When he was in position, he put the jet into hover and leaped out. His hand fishing out his one hope to finish this fight before it got too far out of hand.

Slowing his descent only just enough with his cape, Batman latched an arm onto the hulking android's shoulder from behind, and stabbed the android in the chest.

 **Superman**

Superman caught enough of a glimpse of what was in Batman's hand to back off immediately. Only once before had that been used on him, and he wasn't exactly eager to experience it again.

The android though, seemed to seize up. And for the first time, took real damage. The kryptonite worked!

"What's that powerless fool doing?" came the berating comment from Vegeta.

Superman smiled, "Giving us a chance. Come on we-"

Before he could finish, Amazo's energy exploded from him, sending Batman flying off him, but caught by Wonder Woman, and the hole in the chest healing up. Worse, something seemed, _off_ , about it now.

"Dammit! It even got that too!?" swore the Saiyan Prince.

"Looks like it. Which means, this isn't good. But how did it heal?" Saiyaman chimed in.

Superman looked over to Saiyaman, his helmet long lost, possibly destroyed, in the fight, questioningly.

The young man's eyes hardened, but he noticed Superman's look. "When a Saiyan gets badly hurt, and then heals up, they get stronger."

"Well, while we're at it, it looks like it got my healing ability. My powers come from the sun, so…" Superman replied, not liking how this was going.

The words had no sooner left his lips, then a large metal fist buried itself into his stomach. The power and force behind it, knocked the wind out of his lungs, he felt his ribs start to give.

 _Not good!_

He hadn't seen or hear the android move!

The axe handle smash that followed rocketed the Man of Steel into the ground.

 **Vegeta**

Vegeta stared wide-eyed. The damn thing's power shouldn't have increased _that_ much! Gohan soon followed Superman's fate by taking a knee to the face, and then a powerful kick sent the demi-Saiyan hurtling toward the ground.

The boy was rusty, no doubt, but had held his own better than the Kryptonian punching bag. Though, he was good at least for taking a hit. The woman in the swimsuit showed some promising skill. What had Trunks called her?

 _Wandering Wench? Something like that._

But she was seeing the normal human down to the ground, safely.

Vegeta took all this in, and _barely_ blocked the kick to his head from the android by throwing not only both his arms up, but his body weight and power behind it too. The blow rocking his bones.

He smirked at the Green Lantern power.

Then Vegeta went wide-eyed at the near mountain sized boulder it was flinging at him.

Like Hell he was going to get hit by that! But the fight _was_ getting interestin.

Vegeta put his hands together in front of him, and began gathering energy.

 **Gohan**

Saiyaman, or rather, Gohan, rubbed the bridge of his nose. Taking the hit from the android had nearly knocked him out. He really was out of shape and rusty.

Gohan wiped the blood from his nose as he stood up, feeling his body groan with every move. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. Barring Eighteen, he was starting to come to Vegeta's view on androids.

Then Gohan saw it. The android was going to try and crush Vegeta with a mountain, and Vegeta was charging up his own attack.

Then his eyes fell on the location of the Green Lantern, and Gohan cursed himself. If Vegeta won, Lantern would lose.

Gohan sped over to him, but he was still too far away!

"Somebody grab Lantern, NOW!" Gohan shouted in desperation.

A golden loop suddenly emerged, and caught hold of the unconscious space officer, and reeled him. Gohan caught the black-haired Wonder Woman hauling him in, breathed a sigh of relief, and _moved_.

 **Vegeta**

Vegeta finished gathering his power, smirked at the android and the closing mountain, and unleashed his fury.

"FINAL FLASH!"

 **Kara**

Kara's eyes nearly popped out of her head, they were so wide. She could scarcely believe the power Vegeta had gathered and unleashed! The blast completely engulfing the mountain, Green Lantern energy, the android, and everything _behind_ the android!

Kara squinted, trying to see just how far the blast went, and it looked to sail into space. For a second, it seemed like something else was hit, but she only caught a glimpse. Then she realized what she was _doing_.

She was seeing farther than she ever could!

The Kryptonian-Saiyan hybrid nearly danced for joy, but blast of Vegeta's attack finally made it out to her. If not for her firm grip on the rock in front of her, she would have been sent flying, and not of her own accord!

 **Alfred**

Alfred set down the feather duster to observe one of the many cameras Bruce had set up. This one, being a _personal_ satellite. The boy was adamant on _not_ letting anyone else in the Justice League know about it.

Alfred had told him on several occasions that it would only be a matter of time before someone found out about it. But Bruce still ignored him on that.

The camera showed an unzoomed view of the badlands outside of West City. A place one of Bruce's favorite people to study often went. In the distance though, Alfred caught a glimpse of what looked like a yellow light bulb. But during the day? And that bright?

Alfred stroked his mustache, wondering if he should let Bruce know. The decision was made when the light almost immediately engulfed the satellite. And it went offline.

Alfred hit the commlink.

 _"Now is not the best time Alfred!"_ Bruce half-shouted over the comm-link.

"Master Bruce, that item I have been warning you about?"

 _"What about it!?"_

"Its not a problem anymore. Just thought I would let you know. Enjoy your time with Miss Diana."

 _"What do you me-"_ Alfred cut the link. He still had much work to do after all! Sweep the kitchen, make dinner, five-o-clock tea, and, ah! Master Dick would be by soon! Such work!

 **Batman**

Batman growled. The after effects of Vegeta's ridiculous blast had finally worn off. And if not for Diana, he and Hal would have been blown away completely. It was one thing to see the aftermath of such an attack, but something else entirely when at ground zero.

Batman looked above, and wasn't surprised to see his jet wasn't in sight. If he was lucky, it had only been blown off course.

"Batman, are you okay?" came the familiar chime.

"Fine, Wonder Woman," Batman replied. The blast had not only obliterated a good part of the rock outcroppings, but stirred up a massive cloud of dust and dirt. He sincerely hoped that was the end of the android, but Batman hadn't survived this long by being such an optimist.

Batman's eyes narrowed at the glowing, golden haired alien that had unleashed that blast. And that scale of power… Unsettling.

"Batman? Hal's starting to come around," Diana called, shaking him from his observation.

A plan would have to wait, for now, to see to Hal Jordan.

 **Vegeta**

Vegeta's arms finally fell back to his heaving sides. He poured a lot of energy into that attack.

Gohan flew up next to him, still in his own, but _weaker_ , transformed state. And the Kryptonian? Didn't matter much to Vegeta, maybe the big blue punching bag had managed to avoid his attack.

"Think you got him, Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta just gritted his teeth. He didn't know if he could do another blast like that if the android survived.

"It's still there," sounded the Kryptonian grimly.

Sure enough, seconds later, the dust, dirt, and debris all cleared up enough to see the android. With chunks of its skin gone, revealing the metal skeleton underneath. In other areas, Vegeta could see clear through it. But it was still floating.

The one thing Vegeta did _not_ see was the glow around it anymore.

 **Kara**

Kara instantly forgave Vegeta for earlier, just because she got to see that blast. Wait until she told Goten and Trunks! And he took out, whatever that thing was. Maybe a satellite?

But ducking back down behind the rocks, which were now much fewer as well, Kara continued her self-imposed mission. Creeping and crawling through the debris, she couldn't afford to give away her position to the target.

It didn't take long until she heard a word that Kara had once heard on television, said once, and Chichi had washed her mouth out with soap. Last time she would ignore Goten's warning.

Before she could pop her head over the top of her cover again, suddenly she was seeing _through_ the rock, and looking at a skeleton! Seeing the skeleton surprised her, and she almost gave away her position.

 _X-ray vision. Handy, but HORRIBLE timing!_ Kara thought, hating the situation.

Then came the word again.

"Shit!"

Didn't this guy's mother teach him any manners? Kara wasn't even _related_ to Chichi, and she made sure her lessons stuck! Besides, soap tasted _horrible_!

"Damn that Saiyan!" the scientist grumbled, looking over his screen, "He drained the last of AMAZO's life energy! It took weeks to build that up! I suppose I can try converting the solar energy or Lantern energy into it. But all the preliminary tests I ran showed it could only last short term before it would overload!"

From above and behind, Kara could hear the thunderous sound of battler once again be joined. And though the android was down one super power, it still had several others.

"Hmm, I'll just have to see how AMAZO copes as is for now. If nothing else, the next of these people he brings down, I'll have him absorb. That should do it," the scientist plotted, "Especially say, the Kryptonian."

Kara's eyebrows furrowed. She may not know the other members of the Justice League, but this old fart wasn't going to hurt _her_ baby cousin!

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman joined in on the battle with Superman, Vegeta, and Saiyaman (a name she would recommend him changing sometime in the future). And despite Vegeta damaging it, the android _still_ put up a fight to keep them all on edge!

Wonder Woman deflected a quick blast of heat vision from the android with her bracelets, and closed in on the android, clashing. She was soon joined by the young Saiyaman. But still, the android held its own!

Superman flew up from below, and grabbed the android in a tight full nelson lock, locking his arms in place. Wonder Woman and the de-helmeted Saiyaman both landed clean hits on the android's mid-section, heavily denting it.

Vegeta meanwhile, was hanging in the back, trying to regain his energy. His hair back to its normal black. From the few words she'd been able to catch, the Saiyan had nearly spent all of his energy in that blast. And since the android wasn't throwing out its own energy attacks or glowing anymore, she wasn't going to hold it against him.

Both she and Saiyaman continued to rain blows on the unprotected android. But the constant sunlight kept it from being completely done in.

No other time could Wonder Woman ever remember _cursing_ Superman's abilities.

But a green bolt of light shot up out of the copy-cat android's ring, going high up, turned into what looked like a rock, and came crashing back down onto Superman.

Wonder Woman expected her longtime friend to shake it off, instead, rather than shattering, the light construct smashed into Superman, and straight into the ground. A muffled yell of agony the only thing she caught when it hit.

Did the android just create Kryptonite!?

"Superman!" Wonder Woman called out in concern.

The Man of Steel was pinned to the ground with the construct, nearly as big as a car, forcing him down.

Another greenlit construct, this time a jackhammer, hit the android's. Hal had finally recovered enough!

The android let go of its construct, and threw a super powered punch, but Wonder Woman ducked it, and went into a flurry of furious blows. Her mind solely on her target.

 **Green Lantern Hal Jordan**

Hal had been able to finally clear his head, with Batman filling him in on what happened. He decided then there, he would need a pay raise from the Oans. Yellow Saiyans, mad scientists, androids that copy powers, and being _toyed_ with by aforementioned Saiyans.

Oh yeah. That, or he needed a nice, long vacation soon.

The kid, Saiya-whatever, had been forced to back off because Wonder Woman wasn't giving him a clear shot anymore. Hal couldn't blame her, all things considered.

Hal picked up the Man of Steel, sling an arm over his shoulder. "I gotcha big guy."

All Hal got, was a moaned grunt in response.

Suddenly, the fight above gave the veteran Green Lantern pause. The android had knocked Wonder Woman back, and formed a long, green blade on its one arm, and stopped dead short of impaling the Amazon.

Hal nearly swallowed his tongue. He normally wouldn't look such a gift horse in the mouth, but, why did the android stop?

 **Kara**

Whatever it was that hit Kal, was hurting him. Maybe worse That much Kara was certain of.

The Green Lantern had broken the construct on her cousin, but the scientist had mumbled something (she cursed not having super hearing yet), and then the green rock appeared!

She could feel something welling up inside her.

Her baby cousin, hurt.

Anger was washing over her.

Her only blood in the universe, dying.

The rage, consumed her.

 _"Kara, meet your baby cousin, Kal!"_

Her shout of fury was drowned out in the distance only by the thunderous blows Wonder Woman landed on the android.

 **Professor Ivo**

Professor Anthony Ivo marveled at the success of his creation. Truly, with this, he would be known as the best scientist in the world! To kill the Man of Steel, and then the others after him? Truly stupendous!

Ivo looked over his master control, making sure everything was well within the android's parameters. His smile, growing larger, and crueler, every second.

He only had a second's warning between the high-pitched yell, and eruption of energy from just to his side.

Knocked to the ground, Ivo clutched the device.

Normally, Ivo despised, but never feared children. This one seemed to be spawn of Satan!

The girl from earlier, her face marked with dirt and dust, was surrounded with a light golden energy. Her hair not quite sticking straight out, but spiky, like the Saiyans. And her eyes, they were _red_! Not like Superman's well recorded heat vision, but the pupils themselves were red! As if they were the eyes of Wrath itself!

"You hurt my cousin," the girl growled.

Ivo crawled back away from her backwards.

"You tried to _kill him!_ " she barked.

Ivo was at a loss for words.

She raised a hand, with only a single finger pointed out towards him, glowing. 

Ivo tried to bring his master control to him, to bring AMAZO back, but before he could get it halfway up, a small beam pierced it.

"No!" Ivo shrieked, "without that, I can't control AMAZO!"

The girl pointed her finger at him, the tip glowing again. Ivo could already feel it piercing his chest in his mind.

The demon-spawn girl looked past him, and folded her finger in. The light having faded from it.

The girl gave him an ultimatum, "You call off your robot, and I don't hurt you."

Ivo growled back, "You can't make me! I'd rather die and have AMAZO go berserk on the entire world before I give into petulant demon-spawn like you!"

The girl's following smile gave Ivo the chills. "I have my ways, old man. Some of which, I've learned since coming here."

Ivo's heart sank, along with his stomach. And fear set in.

 **Vegeta**

Vegeta could barely believe the damned android hadn't skewered the woman. And from the looks of things, she was just as surprised. But he was barely paying attention once he saw it stop.

He looked over in the direction he sensed it.

"You feel that too, Vegeta?" asked Gohan, who was keeping an eye on the battle.

The woman backed away once her shock wore off. Yet still, the android didn't move.

Vegeta gave a slight snort, "It seems the girl finally did it. Its incomplete, but it's something."

"Incomplete?"

Vegeta gave Gohan _that_ look, "She transformed at a low level. So the transformation is not as powerful as it could be."

"I'll check on the girl, you keep your eyes on that _thing_ ," Vegeta ordered, and took off before Gohan could say anything else.

Flying towards the girl, Vegeta also picked up on the bastard that made the abomination. When he got close enough, the Prince of Saiyans paused mid-flight, and palmed his face.

 _Of all the. This is more like something Kakarot would do!_

Gohan and his fellow costumed fools came up behind him, mentioning how the android seemed frozen in mid-air.

They too stared dumbstruck at the sight before them.

The girl, of all things, was holding the creator of the android _by his ear_.

"Fine! Fine! AMAZO! Shutdown main functions!" cried out the pathetic little man.

The wretched thing came flying in, folding in on itself, until it was curled up in the fetal position on the ground in front of them.

"Okay you brat, let me g- ow!" the scientist yelled in agony as the young demi-Saiyan gave a little tug on his ear.

Vegeta wanted to test just how "off" it was. He fired a sphere of Ki at it, and was satisfied when only a smoldering crater was left, and the cry of anguish from the human.

"No! My AMAZO! All my work, years of toil! GONE!" the scientist whined.

The girl cut him off again, "You've been _very_ bad! You should be punished!"

For once, Vegeta agreed, and raised his hand to fire off one last blast for the day. Killing such a pathetic human wouldn't use much energy at all.

"Stop!"

Vegeta's eyes shifted to the bat freak. "Are you telling me what to do?"

Without missing a beat, the black clad fool explained, "We'll take him into custody. We have facilities _specifically_ ," a small shift came from Batman's head, towards the now captive mad scientist, "for people like Ivo. That way he's off your hands without having to dirty them."

Vegeta considered it. He still very much wanted annihilate the piece of garbage. But he was also quite generous. "Fine. He's yours. But if this little cockroach ever returns here, you won't find enough of him left to put in a jar."

The ranting bastard, still held by the girl, suddenly went quiet.

"Deal," responded Batman.

 **Superman**

Superman watched Gohan, Vegeta, and Kara fly off back to West City. With Gohan moping over his now smashed up helmet. Waving good-bye to them, with Kara doing the same.

"What did you think of them, Clark?"

It wasn't often Bat-, no, Bruce broke protocol. But when he did, it was because he wanted it private.

"Interesting bunch," Superman replied, "though a lot seemed to happen so quickly."

"Too much happened. Though seeing some of the group in action helped," Bruce said calmly.

"True. Vegeta's a force to be reckoned with in a fight, Gohan was rusty, but was picking things up as it went along, and Kara ended up saving the day." In truth, Superman was pretty proud of her. Still a little girl, but already helping people.

"So Hal's taking Ivo to Belle Reve?" Superman inquired.

"It was something he could do with a concussion. Diana is keeping an eye on him, making sure nothing serious happens."

There was a silence, and Superman was just waiting for Bruce to say it.

"Two things, Clark."

 _Two?_

"First, it seems my jet was caught in the blast. It's not responding to my hails."

Superman gave his friend a wry smile, "So you need a ride. And the other thing?"

The dark-clad vigilante of Gotham handed Superman a slip of paper. When Superman read it, his eyes nearly popped out!

"Fifty-thousand dollars? For what?"

"Your little cousin was not very gentle earlier with the jet."

"And on a reporter's salary, Bruce?"

"…I'm a patient man, Clark."

Clark had a premonition of parenthood right then and there. And only prayed any children he would have, wouldn't go around smashing into very expensive object.

 **Donna Troy**

It was here! Finally, the day of the tournament! Donna could hardly contain her excitement! It would be her first time in Man's World, accompanied by her older sister of course, and a chance to see how these people in Man's world could fight!

Most Amazons preferred to remain on Themyscira. But after hearing of the tails, adventures, and people her sister had met, Donna was far too eager to the outside world herself!

She didn't have high hopes of finding someone who could go toe to toe with an Amazon in her age group at the tournament, but she would still be able to meet new people! Maybe even make new friends!

Sure, her fellow Amazons were friends, mentors, and sisters. But, with permission from her mother, and promising to not venture far from Diana, she would be granted a chance few on her island ever dreamed of!

Donna Troy grabbed her gear, and went out to meet Diana, who would be arriving soon.

 **Wizard Babidi**

"Babidi, you are certain you wish to simply hand the planet over to us?" came a deep voice.

The small, bug-eyed being watched his crystal ball intently. Observing the contenders making their way to this "tournament".

"Of course!" replied the aged wizard, "You help me revive my precious little creation, and you get Earth yourself!"

Another one, higher in tone, but rigid in sound, "Why do we not simply act now?"

Babidi narrowed his eyes, and gave his top servant, Debora, the look. The demon nodded once, and walked out of the room.

Turning to his "helpers", the wizard berated them, "Because I don't want you fools damaging my poor helper before he revives! He needs a certain amount of energy, and this tournament will give it to us. Now shoo! Back to your quarters! I must ready my agents."

The two figures bowed, and left quietly.

Babidi grinned to himself. It was all coming together. Millennia of searching the universe, and he finally had his pet! Just a little longer, and the universe would once again tremble before him!

The yellow, bug-eyed wizard stroked the cocoon that held _him_. "Not much longer. Not much longer."

 **Author's Note: Okay, yeah. That took way too long to update. I admit. But the AMAZO Arc is done. Past. Now we move onto the tournament arc.**

 **Guest reviews that keep pestering me about "Oh, this story must be dropped" can stop. Seriously. Stop. I'll update when I can. If the review isn't about the story, and only spamming that kind of message, well, that's not something I appreciate. If I ever do drop a story, I will let people know. This story is not dropped. At all.**

 **In comic news, DC Rebirth has been all kinds of awesome. Across the board. Even returning the original Main Man, Lobo to DC Comics. More than that, I won't say.**

 **And in Super, wow. A lot of build up for the newest arc. And Goku, actually giving an extra universe a chance to survive.**

 **As for why it took so long for the update? Writer's block and real life things. Seriously, the writer's block kept coming once I hit the 1,000 word mark. Probably re-did that 4-5 times before I finally settled on this. And why I wanted to move on from it.**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And for record; I own none of the characters, they belong to DC Comics, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Please support the official releases.**


	9. The Journey of Trunks (Intermission)

**The Journey of Trunks**

It was a world without hope. A world being destroyed, one city at a time. The remaining heroes fighting a losing war. The world's governments and armies, long gone.

It was why she had come up with this plan several years before. A plan that could potentially ruin many things, but if she didn't follow through, there wouldn't be much to save anyway.

So, Bulma kept working on her Time Machine. Her son, Trunks, would be by soon. By then, she should finally be done with it. Too late for Gohan, too late for Vegeta, too late for Goku, and so many others.

But not too late for those still alive. It was what kept her going.

Some of the others still out there that helped her son, had several misgivings about her invention. Bulma didn't blame them, but each day it seemed, there was one less of them out there helping people. Along with one less city, town, or village. Or all three.

The last one had been Red Robin in a refugee camp in what used to be California. Now, only the "new" Batman was left of that group. Bulma was sorry for Dick Greyson's loss, being the last of his little Bat Family, but they had to keep going.

A blur of white and red sped into the room, allowing Bulma to breathe with some calm.

Bulma wiped the sweat from her brow as she closed the panel she had been working on and turned to the arrival, "Glad to see you get back in one piece Kara. Anything new out there?"

The nineteen-year-old set some machinery on a nearby table that she had been asked to get, "Everything's quiet here in West City. Last I heard, literally, _they_ were somewhere in the Middle East."

The venom the Kryptonian hybrid had was obvious, and who it was directed at.

Bulma patted the girl on the shoulder and told her to get a glass of water. Half Kryptonian she may be, but her Saiyan side still needed food and water.

As Kara left, Bulma's lips frowned knowingly. She had been sent to Earth a long time ago, along with her cousin, to survive their planet's destruction. But an accident had happened, and by the time she got to Earth, her only living relative, Superman of all people, had been killed by the androids.

But like Trunks, Gohan took her under his wing and helped develop her Saiyan powers. But, when Gohan had died, both demi-Saiyans had been devastated by it. Trunks for not being strong enough at the time, and Kara had been helping Chichi in her little mountain home.

That was at least _one_ good thing of all of this; the two had taken to each other like a mother and daughter would. Kara would always stop by Chichi's place when out on patrol, making sure the widow was doing alright so far from everyone else. Helping with little chores, tending the garden, all those things.

And losing someone who had been like a brother to her, along with her cousin, Kara had plenty of contempt for the androids. She often teamed up with Trunks when out helping people.

But, even though Kara's Kryptonian powers had manifested, and others had asked, she would not don the red and blue her cousin had worn.

 _"_ _It was Kal's legacy. And it would feel too much like taking it away from him."_

Bulma looked over the parts Kara had brought in as the memory of Kara telling her that rang in her mind. The girl had heard of all the exploits and good her cousin had done in Metropolis and throughout the world.

It was out of respect for what Superman had achieved during his life that she would not take up the same uniform. Rather, she took up a different one. Bulma had made her the outfit she now wore, using material from Vegeta's old Saiyan armor and some Kryptonian fabric as well.

Bulma still didn't quite approve of the hole Kara had later cut in the top of the outfit with her heat vision though (and Chichi was flat out against it). Kara's excuse had been because it "let her breath" better.

But a direct confrontation with the androids would have been bad for her. Particularly the third one, the one that had kill Superman; Metallo.

It had been shortly after the deaths of Bulma's friends at the hands of the androids. Metallo, along with Seventeen and Eighteen, had traveled to Metropolis and blitzed the Man of Steel. Superman had fought back hard, but the three overwhelmed him.

It had been live on television. Seventeen and Eighteen both held Superman still, while Metallo fired a highly-concentrated beam of Kryptonite energy. The broadcast was cut soon after, but if didn't take a genius to know what happened. Even now, Bulma could hear the scream of agony escape from Superman's lips on live television. It reminded her too much of Goku's final days when he contracted the heart virus.

From that point on, the androids hunted down, first, the fledgling Justice League, and then other heroes who hadn't joined up. Wonder Woman had last been seen going to Themyscira for help, but the island soon vanished from the face of the Earth and hadn't been seen since.

Even the mighty King of Atlantis was overwhelmed by them. Since then, the kingdoms of the oceans had been locked in a constant power struggle over the next king. Queen Mera, who was at least open to future relations with the surface world to honor her husband, only had the city of Atlantis backing her claim, and that of her young son. The many factions though, all wanted their chance at power, and thus would not support her. Some factions even resorting to outright war with each other.

And, every time the Androids executed a hero, they made sure to cause as much collateral damage as possible.

Meaning, there wasn't much of Metropolis left. Gotham was in ruins. Emerald City didn't exist. West City was still trying to put out the fires, and so much more.

"Hey Bulma," came Kara's voice from the kitchen, "where's Trunks at?"

Closing her eyes, Bulma smiled, for her son, for Kara, and the others that still carried on the fight despite the seemingly hopeless situation. And the two, along with the new Batman, Dick Greyson, were the core of the resistance.

"He'll be along shortly Kara," Bulma replied gently, "he's just gathering a few last things. But how was Chichi doing? I do worry about her being out on Mount Paozu alone."

Kara set her glass down on a table, "She's not. At least for now. Grandpa Ox is visiting. Helping out here and there."

Kara picked up a few pieces of machinery and began tinkering with them as Bulma went back to work. But it wasn't long until she heard the sound she'd been waiting for.

"Mom! I'm back!"

Bulma sighed with relief.

 **Trunks**

Trunks waved goodbye to his mother and Kara, just before the machine left his timeline, and went to the past.

Supposedly, before he vanished, the Flash was rumored to be able to run through time. But, no matter how hard Trunks and Kara had run, no matter how fast, or how much of their Ki they put into it, they couldn't get it to work. His mother had only shaken her head at their attempts and kept working on the Time Machine.

Good thing too.

As the Time Machine rematerialized, he ran over the plan in his head one more time. He needed to stop Frieza and his father, talk to Goku and warn him about the androids, give Goku the cure for the heart virus, keep his cover, and implement a plan for the newly founded Justice League to become stronger and more united.

Arriving in the past, Trunks glanced around. A barren wasteland with plateaus and rock formations jutting out of the ground all over the place. But he wasn't here for sight-seeing, he was here to change the future for the better.

It didn't take long to detect Frieza and his father, with their rather larger powers. And, while suppressed, Trunks still detected the familiar, if younger, energy of his mother and Gohan. Not to mention several others whom he could only believe to be the rest of his mother's friends.

Time to get to work…

 **A short time later…**

Letting his identity slip to Goku had been an accident, but a surprise the older Saiyan had quickly gotten over. Much to Trunks' relief.

Goku was as friendly and easy going as his mother had said. His father though…

Trunks' mother hadn't really gone into detail how, _difficult_ , Vegeta had been. The dirty looks Vegeta had given Trunks had been awkward, and kind of hard to take. But Trunks couldn't let his identity slip to _him_. He didn't want to risk his own existence.

But, with delivering the warning, Trunks began the second phase of why he was in the past; to bring the Justice League closer together. At this point in time, they were still small. Though they would soon rapidly grow, they would lack any real cohesion and teamwork. A robot invasion, within the next year, an invasion from space would begin. An army of androids would attack, forcing the League to expand and recruit new members.

But Trunks needed access to just one robot. Thanks to his mother, and some input from Red Robin before he died, they had developed a virus. One that would, hopefully, get the League to work together far more naturally…

 **One Year Later**

Trunks ushered in a group of people into the shelter, helmet on his head, visor covering his face. Disguised as a police officer.

Reading and hearing about history was one thing, but to witness Armageddon, at least one different from his own, was unsettling. The robots, although quite weak compared to the Androids, seemed to make up for their lack of brute power in sheer numbers and surprise abilities.

And, though fully aware of his mission, he still could not stand by and let innocent people get hurt or killed by these invaders. Which seemed to refer to themselves, or their master, as "Brainiac". Which, mattered little to Trunks.

As he ushered in the last of the group into, the at least temporary safety of the shelter, Trunks shut the door behind them, and rushed towards the oncoming horde of robots.

Drawing his sword, and infusing it with Ki, Trunks made short work of a number of the robots as they targeted stragglers.

Finally, the demi-Saiyan found the right opportunity; robots on standby. Trunks couldn't risk raising his power too much, lest he gain the attention of Goku and his friends, but he did just enough to dash in.

Stopping in the briefest of moments, like he had in his sparring sessions with Gohan and Kara, and his battles against the Androids, Trunks slapped the device onto the back of the head of one of the robots, and dashed back to cover.

The robot activated, shortly followed by the others.

Trunks peeked from around the corner, hoping Tim Drake's last work as Red Robin paid off.

The robot's eyes glowed to life, red. As did the others. But, they flashed, and turned a bright blue.

Trunks fist pumped, and thanked his Tim Drake, and wished the best of luck to the one here in the past, "Yes!"

An army of alien robots focused their attention on the Time Traveler.

Trunks' brief moment of joy was quickly erased. "Aw, crap."

 **Two Years Later**

Traveling on his mother's ship, with Goku recovering from the heart virus, Trunks took out a small device that could connect to the internet from anywhere in the world; a device his future mother made so he and the few legacy heroes left could stay in touch.

Looking over the history of the last two years, he smiled; at least _one_ thing had gone right. The Justice League of this time had become much more organized than in his own. Just…

His smile quickly vanished.

 _Just, three_ more _androids, two of them being the same, but_ much _stronger, and now Cell!_

It was as if, for every step forward, the plan had ten things trying to set it back. Though, the androids not going on a murder-rampage was a bonus. But the lack of Metallo was concerning.

Piccolo, Krillen, Tien, and Yamaha were out scouting for Cell, but the monster was too good at suppressing its power. Vegeta was, well, from what Trunks could sense, standing out in the middle of a wasteland, brooding about how the Androids had dominated them.

But so many things were happening, so _different_ then what had happened in his own time, that a disturbing, and creeping, thought entered his mind; what if what he did, didn't affect the future?

 _What if mother and Tim were right? That, rather than avoid that nightmare, that our time split off from this when I traveled back?_

It would mean it had all been for naught, his time would still be in peril. His friends and family still in mortal danger. They needed his help!

But one look at Gohan, still so young. Goku, alive, if unconscious. His mother's friends all alive, because he helped them. And that monster, Cell, needed to be stopped before anymore cities were absorbed.

Trunks vowed he would see this through to the end first; and then go back to his time, and figure something out. And Trunks being from the future? They took it rather well. Though having a younger mother dote on him like he was still ten was a little embarrassing, but not terrible.

But Trunks would keep the information about Kara quiet for now. Even here, it would be years before she arrived.

 **After the Room of Spirit and Time and Trunks' encounter with Cell**

It just couldn't be true, it just couldn't!

But, Trunks knew it to be true. Cell knew too much otherwise. The monster himself, having flown off somewhere, not even bothering to kill him. Or bothering to hide his power anymore. Which, on top of everything else; was probably the most infuriating thing!

He now had the power to overwhelm and destroy the androids of his time, even without going to his Grade Three form. But Cell, after absorbing the androids of this time, was _far_ more powerful. Making Trunks' time spent training with his father, both achieving power beyond their base Super Saiyan form, _worthless_.

Trunks desperately hoped Goku and Gohan figured something out, because even combined, Trunks and Vegeta would both be obliterated by Cell. He just hoped Kara was doing okay back home.

 **Powergirl/Kara Zor-El**

Kara hefted the collapsed roof up, revealing a huddled family, which she did her best to give a comforting smile, "Its okay. The Androids are gone now."

The father, an older man, unshaven beard and worn clothes, ushered his wife and children out before limping out himself. Before leaving, and after Kara had set the debris back down, he rested a trembling hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Powergirl," the man said quietly, barely keeping his emotions in check, "thank you."

The family disappeared around the corner of the block.

Alone again, Kara's shoulders slumped as she looked on the ruins of what had once been Fort Collins, Colorado. Not even that long ago, it had been a bustling, mid-sized city. Full of life and people. But the androids had hit the city the night before.

The family Kara had found, had been the only survivors she'd found so far. A city of over 140,000 people, and so far, only four people alive.

It wasn't the first city she'd found like this; utterly destroyed with so few people left. But it never got easier to handle. Especially now that Trunks had gone to the past to try and right history.

 _"_ _Powergirl. More survivors, my location._ " Came the transmission.

Kara perked up a little more as she zipped through the ruins, towards the voice. She came to a quick stop before the armored and cowled form of the second Batman; Dick Greyson. When she had been younger, she had developed a bit of a crush on the older hero. But now, she saw him as a dear friend.

Without even turning to her, Batman pointed to the half-smashed semi-truck with the doors squished closed.

Kara nodded, and ripped the doors off. Revealing a couple of teens. But rather than scared, they seemed more agitated than anything. The boy, blonde and the older of the two, drew a katana on Kara. The girl, white-haired, clutched a hand to one of her eyes, the other hand holding a long knife.

"Calm down," Kara said, trying to ease the tension that flowed from the trailer, "the Androids are gone and we're here to help."

The boy snarled, "We never _asked_ for help."

Kara rolled her eyes while Dick grunted quietly. While most people were at least grateful to one degree or another, there were a few that didn't like _anyone_ with powers or a costume.

Kara, annoyed, replied, "Yeah, and how were you two going to get out?"

The girl slid a sword out of its sheath from her back, and in three quick motions, had created a new door in the side of the trailer.

Kara stared wide-eyed, but Dick's face being covered, she couldn't see his reaction. The lead lining made sure of that.

"That's how," the girl replied, sheathing her sword. Far less raw anger in her voice. Hopping out the new doorway, she motioned the boy, "Come, Grant. The Androids are getting further away by the minute."

The boy followed her, but Dick finally spoke up, in his Batman voice. "You can track the Androids all you want. But if you think you'll beat them because you can cut a trailer, you'll be dead like all the others."

The two barely slowed their pace as they walked away, with the boy, Grant, replying, "Then we die. But like Hell we're going to let them get away with killing our brother. Our father…"

The boy stopped, as if thinking it over, before finishing, "Whatever. The only good thing _he_ ever did was get our moms pregnant and letting us know each other. But Jericho didn't deserve to die."

"No one the androids killed deserved to die," Kara said quietly, sadly watching the two siblings bent on revenge vanish around the corner.

Dick rested a hand on her shoulder, switching to his normal voice, "Come on. We need to check to see if there's anyone else we can help."

Kara nodded, and the two continued on their rescue mission. Privately, she hoped Trunks' mission to the past proved helpful. But so far, there hadn't been any changes she could see. She wished him to return safe, and soon.

 **Trunks**

The Cell Games. Organized by the monster, Cell, to supposedly give the Earth a chance to survive. The man, a Mr. Satan, and a couple of other goofs, had given it a shot. But, they were swatted down without Cell giving it a second thought.

When Goku stepped up though, it looked like his mother's old friend may actually be able to pull it off. But when Goku landed, tired, and breathing hard, and Cell barely looking warmed up, Trunks had a sinking feeling.

What's more, when Goku urged Gohan to fight Cell, Trunks thought one of Cells blows might have given Goku a concussion! Really, sending a kid to fight Cell? Even if he is half-Saiyan, and his future self a great warrior, how did Goku expect Gohan to fight Cell?

Before the fight between Gohan and Cell could begin, Trunks, and everyone else, felt a different power off in the distance.

Trunks concentrated, and learned it was _powers_. Individually, nothing much to worry about. But more and more kept coming. And the energy Trunks was feeling off of them, was _not_ one that said they came in peace. It was an invasion army, that kept growing.

But the energy of some of the members of the Justice League, the ones he'd learned to recognize, had closed in and begun fighting them.

Which meant, Superman, Wonder Woman, and the other heavy hitters of the League would NOT be arriving to help. And with Cell here, Trunks and the others couldn't just up and abandon Gohan!

For the time being, the League and the Earth's Special Forces would have to fight separately. Trunks had been hoping, and counting, on the League's help. But, like most of his other plans since coming here, they were scrapped pretty quickly.

And now? Gohan was actually going head to head with Cell! The sacrifice of Android Sixteen had awoken a new power within the kid, a power that even Perfect Cell was having trouble with! They had a chance!

Admittedly, things had been dicey, with the Cell Juniors. Only Trunks and his father had been able to hold their own, if barely, against the little demon spawn. The others, including Goku, were being slowly beaten to death. Until Gohan snapped and obliterated them all without much difficulty. Or mercy.

As the fight wore on, Trunks could see Gohan was gaining the advantage. Even with Cell's abilities, Gohan's power was just overwhelming everything Cell threw at him. Then the balance shifted completely in Gohan's favor.

Cell had, in his growing frustration, done the very thing Trunks had in their fight; powered up with muscle, but lost all his speed. And focus. Gohan had weaved through the now giant limbs and nailed the monster's stomach so hard and with so much power, Trunks was surprised the blow didn't impale Cell.

Instead, something quite disturbing began happening; Cell kept clutching his stomach, as bile started spurting out of his mouth. With something, if Trunks' eyes weren't deceiving him, coming up his chest, into his throat, and in one last hurl, Eighteen was spat onto the ground.

Trunks held no sympathy for the android. True, this one and her brother hadn't gone on a killing spree like their future versions did, but she was still Eighteen.

Krillen though, jumped in, and pulled her out of the way of the fight. A move that completely baffled Trunks. Why would Krillen do something like that? Was he missing something?

Turning his eyes back to the match, to his surprise, as well as near everyone else's, Cell had reverted back to his second form. And began ranting. Now was the time for Gohan to kill Cell, end the games, and go help the Justice League.

Gohan stood in his spot. The only emotion Trunks could see or feel, was anger. Anger towards Cell. Gohan zipped towards Cell and kicked the monster in the face. But not _quite_ hard enough to kill him.

Gohan vanished and Cell went flying, and appeared in the monster's flight path, before kicking Cell back into the Earth. Once again, hard, but not as hard as Gohan could go. The anger Gohan showed as he continued to beat Cell around the ruined arena never went away. But still, Gohan toyed with Cell. Making the monster suffer.

Why? It seemed pointless to Trunks. Even Goku and Piccolo were trying to tell the young demi-Saiyan to finish it.

But Cell took the situation out of Gohan's hands. His body began swelling, ballooning up. Something wasn't right. Until Trunks caught that Cell had a bomb in his body and would take the whole world with him! The monster warned if anyone tried to attack him, he would blow up anyway!

Trunks was at a loss. He felt his hope trickle out. And his thoughts went back home. To his mother in the future. Dick, one of his closest friends, despite having no powers. To his other friends. To… Kara. He wouldn't see them again. All because of this monster!

As Trunks tried to think of something, _anything_ , to stop Cell, Goku stepped forward. Battered, bruised, and warn out, the Saiyan touched a hand to Cell, and put two fingers of his other hand to his forehead.

"Well guys, I guess this is it for me. I was happy to get to know all of you," Goku said, in the same simple and confident manner he always had. Turning his attention to Gohan, Goku smiled proudly, "Gohan. Take care of your mother."

Trunks was still trying to figure out what Goku was up to, when he and Cell both vanished! Trunks felt so stupid! How could he have forgotten Goku could teleport?

But Goku had sacrificed himself, without hesitation, to save Gohan and the world.

It seemed Fate wanted Goku to die, Trunks though sadly as Gohan started to burst into tears, but at least this way, it wasn't to some cruddy heart virus.

Out of nowhere, an explosion of dirt and dust erupted from the earth. And Trunks could sense _his_ energy! Cell was back!

Trunks tried to power up, but before he could, he felt something rather hot burst through his chest. Looking down, he saw two, large round holes in his chest. Smoke rising from them. In the smoke, Trunks caught a glimpse of glowing red eyes.

Then Trunks collapsed.

 **Kara**

Overhead, a tiny, green bird morphed into a green elephant, and fell on the two airborne androids, sending all three plummeting into the ground. With the elephant rolling forward and turning into another bird.

Kara dashed forward and kicked the black-haired Android into a half-standing building. One of the few Atlanteans to have survived and joined them, Garth, rushed forward toward the same building, wielding the trident that had belonged to his kingdom's now deceased king. Soon, he was joined by a green bear.

Kara quietly prayed to Rao to let them stay alive long enough for her to deal with Eighteen. It was a rare opportunity as Metallo had split off from the other two and headed towards Africa.

"You brat, you actually think you can beat me?" Eighteen scoffed, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Kara growled back, "I'll do what I need to do to protect this world from you monsters!"

"Hmph," Eighteen replied, and threw an energy blast at Kara. She swatted it away and charged the blond terror. Her aura turning from blue, to gold. Her hair spiking out back behind her, and the irises of her eyes turned red.

Kara engaged Eighteen. She didn't know how long Garth and Garfield could hold off Seventeen, but she needed to try and finish the fight quick. But, as per usual, Eighteen was no pushover, even without the other two androids.

The artificial human went for a knee, but Kara zipped around behind her, using the after-image technique, and went to smash the back of her foe. But raising her arms over her head, left her stomach exposed. Eighteen back kicked it, stunning Kara for only a second, making her bend over, and Eighteen caught her with a kick to the head.

Kara went flying through an abandoned building, it crumbling after she smashed through what support it still had. Kara caught herself mid-air on the other side, shaking off the kick. But Eighteen was relentless, being right on her. Kara was ready though. She blocked the extended punch, and held Eighteen's wrist tight. Invoking as much strength she could into her grip. Her other hand charged up a Ki blast while her eyes glowed red.

For once, in the years since coming to Earth and seeing the destruction Eighteen, Seventeen, and Metallo caused, Kara saw a spark of fear in her opponent's eyes.

 _For Kal, Gohan, and everyone else!_ Kara told herself. And she unleashed a combined attack of both Saiyan and Kryptonian powers.

 **Trunks**

Of all the things Trunks had even somewhat expected to experience by traveling to the past, death hadn't been very high on the list. Let alone going to the desk of a big, red guy shortly after.

The, ogre? Ogre standing by the desk introduced the big guy as King Yemma. King Yemma perused a book on his desk with a quill pen.

"Hmmm, Trunks. Trunks. Trunks," King Yemma muttered, "Ah! I see. Came from the future to try and make things better. Lets see…"

Trunks was taken aback that the giant knew that, but what he said next surprised the time traveler even more.

"Ah! Been a pretty good boy. Fighting dangerous people, protecting the innocent, and no murky backgrounds," Yemma continued, not even looking up, "Unlike your father when he came through a few years back. Quite the list on that one."

"Sir?" Trunks interrupted, "What're you planning to do with me?"

King Yemma finally looked up from his list. "Well, you do qualify to go to King Kai's place. That is, if Goku hadn't blown it up by taking that monster there just a little bit ago. For now, just make yourself comfortable. The battles on Earth are picking up, and I have a long line behind you. And being from the future, I'll need to see what the policies are for time travelers."

The red giant gestured to a bench in the back, much too tall for any regular being. But when Trunks went to kick off from the ground, he noticed a distinct lack of legs. Looking down, where his legs normally were, he had a whispy and ghostly tail instead. Floating just off the ground.

 _Mom and Kara are gonna kill me if they ever found out I died,_ Trunks cringed. He floated up to the top of the bench. Next to it, were a few different magazines, surprisingly human sized. There were the usual fashion and decoration magazines, though what they were needed for in the afterlife, Trunks wasn't sure. Some sports magazines. And… Swords Weekly?

Trunks picked it up and started flipping through the pages, taking in the various styles and makes of swords. Shortly after, he was joined by someone he saw from the corner of his eye. The newcomer picked up "Farmer's Weekly" and began flipping through.

Trunks looked up from his magazine, and his eyes nearly popped out, it was Superman! The blue suit, red cape, even the "S" that Kara said wasn't an "S"! But, if Superman was here then…

Trunks set his magazine down, and floated over to the Man of Steel. "Superman, right?"

Sure enough, he looked up, "Yeah. That's me. But it's strange, I remember fighting this guy calling himself Darkseid, pushing a friend out of the way, and, well…"

When Superman trailed off, Trunks realized Superman was in a bit of a daze. And, in all honesty, the Time Traveler couldn't blame him. It took Trunks a little bit to realize he'd been killed too. Which, all things considered, he should have been more worried than he was. Maybe it was the lack of a body?

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Trunks replied.

Superman nodded, and pointed at King Yemma, "King Yemma over there said to "hold tight, the next few minutes will determine what happens," which could mean a lot."

The next few minutes were spent in silence as Trunks, somewhat awkwardly, went back to his own magazine. He hadn't ever expected to come face to face with Kara's cousin. Though, if he died, then just who was this "Darkseid"? It certainly didn't bode well. It at least answered who the Justice League were fighting, and why they got side-tracked.

Trunks blinked, and suddenly, he was staring at blue sky. Though, the afterlife's sky was more pink than anything. Looking around, he saw Piccolo, Tien, Krillen, Yamcha, and Gohan. All of them looked exhausted, but triumphant. They had won!

But looking around, Trunks didn't see Goku or his own father, Vegeta. And looking up, Trunks saw why he was back; the stories his mother told hardly did it justice, the great and eternal dragon, Shenron.

" **Those that have fallen, have been brought back to life. Now, make your second wish,"** the dragon urged.

 **Kara**

Eighteen had parried Kara's arm, but took the heat vision blast directly, blasting the artificial human back. But Eighteen got up, a hole in her top where the heat vision had blasted her, but not looking any worse for wear.

"You're going to pay for that. This was my favorite top," Eighteen threatened.

"Yeah, yeah. Heard that one before," Kara replied back, smirk on her face. "But we're going to end this _now_ , you monster."

"Yes, _we_ are," came the voice of many of Kara's nightmares.

Before Kara could react, a beam of green energy slammed into her. The pain was so intense, she soon blacked out. Faintly hearing her own scream of agony.

 **Trunks**

"And you have your toothbrush and toothpaste?"

Trunks held up said items for the younger version of his mother to see, "Got'em mother."

"And do you have-"

Trunks smiled at her. Despite seventeen years in age difference, and having baby Trunks in her arms, his mother was still his mother. "I'm fine mom. You're sending me back with more stuff then I came in with."

"Well, at least take these," his mother of the past said, as she gave him a little case, "these should help out when you get back."

Trunks opened the case to see many capsules of varying sizes with different numbers on them.

"Medical supplies, agricultural supplies, water filters, blue prints to make more…"

Bulma listed off so many helpful things, Trunks was awestruck. After they got rid of the androids, these would help so many people get back on their feet!

"Hmm, am I missing anything?" Bulma asked herself, rubbing her chin. Then she snapped her fingers, "I got it!"

She dashed upstairs, leaving Trunks with his younger self napping in his crib. Trunks peered into the crib, wondering how this Trunks would live out his life. Eighteen and Seventeen of this timeline, while troublemakers, hadn't killed anyone. Metallo was in the wind. Trunks and Krillen had found his pod empty during their raid on Gero's lab in the mountains. And with everyone but Goku alive, his baby self would even have his father around…

Even with the year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Vegeta, Trunks' relationship with his father hadn't gotten much past the perma-frost stage. Though, from what Gohan and the others told him, after Cell killed him, Vegeta actually tried to _avenge_ Trunks!

Trunks smiled down at his baby self, "Well little guy. Maybe having dad around won't be so bad after all."

Peering around, making sure both were alone, Trunks put a hand by his mouth so that only his baby self would hear, "And, when Kara comes, she's going to need some friends. Be there for her, okay?"

Baby Trunks babbled back a response.

"Honestly, it's like you're his older brother," his mother said from behind Trunks while on the stairs.

Trunks turned around, slightly embarrassed, "Well…" Trunks didn't know how to respond to that.

Bulma handed Trunks a wrapped box, "Open that when you get back to your time. I'm sure you and, uh, myself will enjoy it a lot."

Then his past mother hugged him tightly, "You be careful in the future, okay? Just because you're older doesn't make you any less my son."

Trunks returned the hug, "Thanks mom. And I will."

Dying once had been enough anyway.

A little while later, Trunks, securely in his Time Machine, waved back to his friends and family, happy to have helped make a real difference in the past. And while he hadn't been at the final battle between Gohan and Cell, he had heard the others go on and on about it.

Gohan had claimed that Goku's spirit came to him, and coached him through the final battle. And taught Gohan how to create the Spirit Bomb. Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, and even Vegeta gave what energy they still had to him, as did the Earth. And what happened next had surprised everyone, even Gohan; the eleven-year-old boy absorbed the power into his body, at the behest of Goku, and unleashed a Super Kamehameha unlike any other.

Cell, of course, had tried to fight back against, but he had only delayed the massive power before he was completely wiped from the face of the Earth.

The weird, afro guy had ended up being given credit for the win, as Gohan and the others had left before afro guy and those with him had woken back up from being blown around. While Trunks thought that the credit ought to go to Gohan, the boy was fine with someone else having to deal with all the press. And from the looks he saw from Chichi, it was a small blessing.

Trunks had come back to the past to make sure Goku lived, and the androids hadn't. Yet, despite failing in these goals, Trunks still felt accomplished, in part thanks to Goku's last words through King Kai. And, despite some reservations about Eighteen of this era, when she woke up, she acted more like a girl with a poorly concealed crush then a terror. And that crush was directed at Krillen.

So long as she and her brother of this timeline weren't the monsters of his, and with the powers Gohan and his father had now, Trunks wasn't worried about the past anymore.

Trunks pressed the final button, and the past warped away.

 **Kara**

Kara groaned in agony, barely able to move. What had happened to the sentries? The lookouts?

"Hey, easy now," came the comforting words of Dick.

Kara opened her eyes, and found herself in one of the underground bunkers. Around her were her friends and the medical staff. Dick, his cowl pulled back, looked like he had aged ten more years. He ought to only be in his mid-twenties.

"W-what happened?" Kara groaned out.

Dick clenched his fists, as his eyes rolled to the right. Kara's followed them, and almost wished she hadn't. What was left of the lookouts was being covered up with sheets. They were burned almost beyond recognition. Kara felt her lunch try to come up through her throat.

"Metallo ambushed them, never gave them a chance to warn us," Dick said softly. "The others made it out, but they won't be fighting any time soon."

Kara swallowed the bile back down before it got too far, "They're alive?"

Dick nodded, "And receiving medical attention as we speak. But until Trunks gets back, only you and I are combat ready."

Kara felt like she'd been thrown off a cliff, again, but without knowing how to fly this time. Dick could handle himself against highwaymen, bandits, and other such people. His strategies were great. But he had no chance against the androids in combat.

Suddenly, Kara's ears picked up a sound she had not heard in some time; the sound of the air being warped and twisted. Moments later, in the corner of the bunker, the yellow time machine materialized. Whole and in one piece.

"Is he-?" voiced one person.

"Could it be?" voiced another, hope growing each time.

Then the canopy opened, and Kara saw that purple-haired boy jump out. Yet, he seemed, a little more mature than before. But, despite seeing her best friend come back safe and sound, nothing in their future had changed.

Looking up, she saw Dick had come to the same conclusion.

Trunks spotted her, surprise in his eyes.

 **Trunks**

Almost as soon as Trunks had jumped out of his Time Machine, people in the bunker had swarmed him, bombarding him with questions. He answered what he could, but they came too fast. At the same time, he scanned the bunker, and saw Kara was on a hospital bed.

Trunks leaped over the crowd, landing on the other side lightly, and sped over to her. "Kara! What happened!?"

She smiled weakly, "Our ambush got ambushed."

"She was trying to take down Eighteen while the others held off Seventeen. She was ambushed by Metallo," Dick added.

Trunks remained silent, thinking things over. "Did I miss anything else?"

"Beast Boy needs a rabies shot, and Garth doesn't like filet knives anymore," Dick joked.

Trunks felt a small smile on his lips and noticed the same on Kara's. But Trunks knew what needed to be done.

"Where are the androids now?"

"Well, last we heard, they were headed to West City," Dick replied, "Why?"

Trunks looked down at Kara, whom seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. "Trunks, no. You could barely go one on one with them!"

Trunks looked into his hands, "I did more than just give Goku the heart virus cure, Kara. I became stronger than ever before. Rest up. I'm going to finish this fight once and for all."

 **Kara**

Kara could barely make a sound before Trunks dashed out of the room. She was under no illusion; Trunks was headed straight for the androids to destroy them. Kara glared up at Dick, "Why didn't you try to stop him!? He's going to get himself killed!"

Dick smirked, "Sorry, fresh out of Saiyan Sedatives. I do have a can of shark repellent though."

"Dick! Wait, seriously?"

His smile lessened, "You'd be surprised what Bruce prepared back in the day."

Kara laid her head back down, frustrated, and absorbed more yellow solar energy. It was frustrating, being left here while Trunks ran off to fight the androids. It eerily reminded her of what happened to Gohan years before. And like Trunks back then, she was all but helpless to join Trunks. She could barely even lift her head right then!

It only reaffirmed her position; Kryptonite really sucked.

 **West City**

It didn't take long for the time traveler to find the androids; the explosions and screams of fear and pain made it pretty obvious. And despite his newfound power, he still had three deadly androids to deal with. Along with a certain lurking monster.

Soon, Trunks heard the voice of one of the terrors, "Think I can make this one pop like a zit?"

Trunks heard a scoff in reply, from Eighteen. He was almost on top of them. "Why do you always make our games sound so disgusting? You could have said "grape" or "balloon". But no, you had to choose something like _that_."

Trunks stopped mid-air, directly above the androids that had surrounded a woman and her son. The woman was on the ground, unconscious, while the boy looked like he wouldn't go down without a fight. Though, Trunks probably shouldn't call him "boy". He looked older than Trunks did. But young nonetheless.

"Chill sis," Seventeen remarked smoothly, "either way, we'll see how much we can squeeze them before they pop."

Eighteen brushed a lock of blonde hair from her face, "Fine. But Metallo is banned from anymore disgusting metaphors, or he's walking to the next city."

The least human looking of the three agreed reluctantly. "As you say, princess."

All the while, painful memories flooded Trunks' mind. Of all the people lost. Friends, family, and so many others. "No more."

The three androids circled the duo, the boy unsheathed a katana. Ready to at least try to fight, but the androids laughed in return.

"NO MORE!" Trunks shouted at the top of his lungs. And in an explosion of energy, he was surrounded by a golden glow, his muscles bulged and strained against his clothes, his hair spiked up, and his eyes turned green.

He caught the androids' attention, but he took the first move.

Trunks vanished from the sky, and reappeared in front of Metallo. "This is for Kara!"

Trunks' hand grabbed hold of the panel protecting Metallo's power core, and ripped it off. Exposing the green, radioactive remnant of Krypton, Kryptonite.

Metallo retaliated, or tried to, by trying to punch the Super Saiyan, but Trunks moved his head, avoiding the blow. But Trunks' own shot the android back with the sound of a canon. Metallo's feet and legs plowing through the ground, being the only things keeping him from flying into the air.

Trunks made a series of hand signs, and stopped with his index fingers and thumbs pressed together and cried out, "Burning Attack!"

Metallo finally came to a stop, having to dig one of his arms into the ground too. He was mad. A pesky meatbag had just made fool out of him! Looking up from the ground, if he still had his biological eyes, they would have popped out from the surprise. A large ball of incredibly hot energy struck the Kryptonite chunk in his chest. Incinerating it almost instantly.

"N-nooo!" the android cried out in vain. Already his body was powering down.

The blonde warrior appeared in front of him, "And this one is for her cousin, Superman."

The hole where the Kryptonite had been, now had two hands in it.

One thing that Metallo, even when he had been John Corbin, had never experienced, was split vision. But when a gap that kept growing larger appeared in the middle of his vision, Metallo only had a second to realize what was happening.

With a final roar of triumph, Trunks finished ripping Metallo into two halves, right down the middle.

Seventeen and Eighteen slowly descended down behind Trunks, with the black haired one commenting, "Well, now we don't have to worry about him making those comments sis."

"Fine by me," Eighteen replied coolly.

Turning to the time traveler, the twins gave him a curious look, "Trunks, right? Thanks for taking care of that bag of bolts. But now it's your turn to die," Seventeen said casually.

"He lasts five minutes, tops," Eighteen said, making the fight into one of their favorite games.

Trunks glared at them, with nothing but hate for the monsters before him. He didn't want to admit it, but tearing Metallo apart had been much harder than he thought. But there was no going back now. He knew that going into this fight.

"Your reign of terror ends today!" Trunks barked at them, and launched himself at the blonde first.

Trunks kicked her hard into a derelict building, and followed after, with Seventeen following him. Trunks, still flying, rolled to his back and fired off a powerful ki blast, giving Seventeen pause.

Trunks rolled back over, and sped faster towards the other android, whom was just emerging from the ruined building. Looking pissed, and slightly shocked.

"He's gotten stronger, Seventeen!" the blonde called out to her brother, finally showing signs of emotion. Mainly the beginnings of panic.

Trunks used an uppercut on the blonde terror, launching her into the sky. But her brother was right on him again, and went for a kick to Trunks' head. The Super Saiyan raised his arm and blocked it.

Even though Trunks knew he was now far more powerful than Seventeen and Eighteen of his time, it still surprised him that he had grown this powerful. Powerful enough to stop both monsters himself. Before, he maybe could have taken one of them on. If he was lucky.

Trunks grabbed a hold of the leg, and began spinning. Faster and faster. Soon, from the outside, all anyone would have been able to see, was a blur. With a mighty shout, Trunks let go of Seventeen, sending the male twin skipping along the ground and through another derelict building.

"Seventeen!" Eighteen called out from above, and then glared at Trunks, "You'll pay for that!"

Before she could blink, Trunks was right in front of her, his hands held out towards her, ki blast charging away. "You'll terrorize our world no more!"

The resulting explosion shook the ground for miles around. But, as the smoke and dust settled, Eighteen, the blonde terror of the world, was no more.

Trunks turned to the brother. The only remaining android left. Scuffed up, dirty, and his clothes torn in various places. But only rage emanated from the male twin.

"Bastard! I'll kill you a thousand times over!" Seventeen roared as he charged Trunks.

Trunks blocked the many strikes the enraged android used, blow for blow, punch for punch, and kick for kick. Finally, Seventeen overreached with a punch, and Trunks latched onto it. Spinning once more, Trunks only spun enough for the needed momentum, and launched Seventeen straight up.

With all his might, Trunks fired a massive ki wave straight at the disoriented Seventeen, who barely had time to register what was happening, when he was completely engulfed by a river of yellow energy.

Trunks powered down and took a deep breath. It was over. Seventeen, Eighteen, and the android specially made to kill Kryptonians, Metallo, were all destroyed. The people of Earth could finally get back to rebuilding, and living out their lives in peace.

So why did it feel like he was forgetting something?

A hard blow to the head and smashing into the side of an abandoned truck gave him his answer.

"Oh Tru~unks, I believe you owe me a couple of androids!" a husky and threatening voice called out. And it was one that Trunks knew. Not from his time, but from the past. How could he have already forgotten such a threat?

The mechanical steps belied the creature's appearance; seven feet tall, green with black spots covering its body. And it had the appearance of a giant bug. And then the tail, the tail that had killed so many back in the past, with the stinger on it.

Trunks struggled to pull himself up, but growled out, "Cell."

The monster smiled, "So you know who I am. That will make things much easier for me. I-,"

Trunks interrupted him, "You'll kill me, steal my time machine, and go back to the past to absorb Seventeen and Eighteen."

Cell's eyes widened in surprise, but returned to that of a predator's. "You're well informed. Not that it will make much difference. Now, since you destroyed my other parts, you'll have to pay, with your body."

Cell brought up his scorpion-like tail over his shoulder, ready to strike. Trunks, still dazed from the blow, couldn't even concentrate enough to turn Super Saiyan!

The stinger came, and Trunks prepared for inevitable. He waited. But when he opened his eyes, Kara had the tail in a death grip. Her back to him.

"Kara!"

Cell growled, "Another annoyance! Let go of my tail!"

Cell tried to pull away, but Kara held her ground. Looking rather pissed.

The Kryptonian hybrid talked over her shoulder, "You know Trunks, I _really_ don't like bugs. What's the story with tall, green, and ugly here?"

"Same as the others. But if he had absorbed Seventeen and Eighteen, we would have been in _really_ big trouble," Trunks managed to say, "But shouldn't you be resting?"

Trunks swore he could see her smirk from behind her, "That's the beauty of being a Saiyan _and_ a Kryptonian. Fast healing, and _much_ stronger."

Kara yanked on Cell's tail, pull the bug monster off of his feet. And landed a deep blow into Cell's stomach, making it bulge from the rear.

Trunks warned Kara, "Finish him quick! He has the powers of Piccolo, Goku, your cousin, and even my father!"

But Trunks knew, despite all the pain the androids had caused so many people for so long, most of the others in their group were more than hesitant to kill the androids. Kara was no exception. For many of them, it was to honor their mentors' memories. For Kara, it was to honor her cousin.

For Trunks? As much as he admired that quality in them, monsters like Cell and Gero's other creations should be the exceptions. Even Gohan had seen that. That's why he made a deal with Dick, Kara, and the others; he would end these threats; deliver the killing blows, if they couldn't stop them their way.

After the devastating blow to Cell's stomach, Kara kneed Cell's face, spun, and kicked the monster bug away. Turning to Trunks, the time traveler was finally getting his bearings.

"Trunks, even if he is incredibly ugly, and is just another monster, I don't think I could do that to, whatever that was," the blond confessed.

Trunks flashed into his Super Saiyan Grade Two form, somber, "I understand. But Cell appeared in the past and caused a lot of death and destruction in only a few days. He almost destroyed the world too."

"Huh," Kara smiled, "Sounds like quite the story. You'll have to tell us after we deal with, Cell? Right, Cell."

"Right. But if the others feel strong enough about this, I'll leave the group. No hard feelings. But Cell won't hurt anyone ever again," Trunks told her.

Kara hugged Trunks, taking him by surprise. "Trunks, be careful. And even if the others want to kick you out, you'll still be my best friend! Deal?"

"Deal," Trunks replied, content.

Kara let him go, "You just got back from the past. So don't die, okay? Or I'll have to bring you back to kick your ass."

Trunks nodded, and flew off to confront Cell. This time, this time Trunks would destroy Cell before the monster went on his rampage. To protect his mother. And to protect his friends. If they were hesitant to kill, Trunks would never hold it against them. But after the androids, after Cell, Trunks would be able to live quietly and help rebuild.

"Cell!" Trunks called out as he rushed the bio-android, a ki blast charging in his hand, "This ends now!"

 **Later…**

Trunks walked into the still relatively sturdy building once the headquarters of Capsule Corporation. It was sometimes used by refugees or travelers to hole up in for a while until they recovered, or the danger had passed.

Trunks set his bag on a nearby chair, and remembered something his past mother had given him. He dug out the package, wanting it to be a surprise for both him and his mother.

"Mom! I'm back! And we finally got rid of the androids!" Trunks called out.

"Trunks?" came a voice from one of the deeper rooms.

"Yeah, it's me, mom!" Trunks called again.

If Trunks hadn't been one hundred percent sure, he would have sword his mother had super speed with how fast she ran into the room and hugged him. Trunks hugged Bulma back, having missed her quite a bit.

"Oh, Trunks. I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried you would have accidentally let slip you were from the future or gotten yourself kill!" Bulma exclaimed after she finally let Trunks go.

If there was one thing Trunks did pick up from the past, it was Goku's nervous habit of rubbing the back of his head with an awkward smile. "Well, uh, you see…"

Bulma looked upset, but then relaxed her features again, "All that matters is you're back! How was the mission? And how were… They?"

Trunks recounted everything that happened, even his trip to King Yemma's office. Then he showed his mother the package her past self had sent with him.

"Well, go on, open it!" Bulma urged.

Trunks did. When he finally saw what was in it, he immediately showed his mother. Bulma burst into tears right then and there. For once, they weren't tears of fear or grief for the friends she had lost. They were tears of joy.

Trunks set the object on the fireplace, right in the center. And took Bulma to another room to tell her about how the androids would never hurt anyone again.

Back on the mantle was a picture. One taken just before the Cell Games with Trunks, Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillen, Chichi, Ox King, Bulma holding baby Trunks,2 and finally, Vegeta himself. On it, in the corner, was a message from past Bulma;

 _Friends and family are forever._

 **Author's Note: Well, that wraps up this special. Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to get it right. And, while it did gloss over things, just assume those happened as in the anime. This is to detail what happened, from Future Trunks' point of view (for the most part) the events of the Android Arc.**

 **For the main story, I suppose I should clear a few things up;**

 **1.** **Donna Troy is actually about Kara's age in this story. So, no. She won't be shipped with Dick or anyone that much older than her.**

 **2.** **Gohan and Kara are NOT being shipped together (I've gotten some reviews, and even PMs asking about this). Gohan is simply taking on the role of older brother again while Chichi is busy with Goten.**

 **3.** **Will this go past the Buu Arc? Yes, it will. At that point, I plan to use some DC arcs in the series.**

 **4.** **Will the DBZ side characters get attention? Yes, just maybe not so much in this arc as in others.**

 **5.** **I'm part way through the actual next chapter of the main story, so it shouldn't be too long before that gets posted. So please; no reviews asking when the next chapter will be posted.**

 **And as always, please support the official releases of the Dragon Ball franchise and DC Comics.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After the AMAZO event had concluded, the members of the Justice League handled the press conferences about the altercation. Explaining that a crazed scientist had been behind the attacks and disappearances of people.

However, it wasn't long until the event was pushed back in the minds of the people, for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament was only days away! Featuring not only the reigning World Champion, but also his daughter (one of the favorites), and even the famous and heroic Wonder Woman!

Diana herself, along with her little sister, had booked a hotel room on Papaya Island. In part to get Donna more used to Man's World, and to meet up with some friends of Diana's.

Donna was still staring out the window, looking out on the ever more crowded streets. "Sister, these friends of yours, who are they again?"

Diana looked up from her book, dressed in casual Man's World wear. "Bruce Wayne and his son, Damian Wayne. We're supposed to meet them at a local restaurant for dinner."

Donna looked down at her own clothing, which was far more restrictive than what she normally wore in Themyscira, "Okay, but why can I not wear my battle uniform? I want to be ready at any time!"

Diana chuckled, "Because not _every_ corner in Man's World is going to have a criminal. And if I know Bruce and his son…"

Donna's attention was grabbed by something out the window.

"See something interesting?" asked Diana.

"I do! I think I'll check it out!" Dona exclaimed excitedly.

Diana smiled, "Don't go too far. Bruce and Damian will be by shortly."

"Of course, sister!" Donna opened the window and shot out.

Diana smiled to herself. Happy that Donna was excited about Man's World. Her only disappointment had been finding out that the adults and children fought in separate divisions. And while Diana hadn't said anything, as she wasn't fully sure herself, she suspected her younger sister would have some competition.

 **Robin**

A final, swift blow to the solar plexus dropped the cretin to the ground as the Boy Wonder rolled his eyes. The criminal element, or what passed for it on the island, was much weaker and more loudmouthed than that of Gotham.

The would-be mugger had talked a lot of talk, and despite rivaling Bane in size, the idiot had half the brains of _Condiment King_ of all people. The fool had waved a weapon in front of a couple of tourists that had taken a wrong turn, and did the same thing to Robin when he'd jumped in.

"Y-you little punk! I-I'll beat you like my mom's bongos!" the idiot tried to threaten. Though, lying face down in the dirt, and obviously scared of Robin (who may or may not have been casually holding his katana over his shoulder), it didn't impress the Boy Wonder.

"You're not even worth tying up for the police to catch," Robin taunted, "because you'd try and ambush them by hiding in a locked cell. Seriously, don't you know who I am?" Robin gestured to the "R" on his uniform.

"What, Ranger Rick?"

Robin did a _very_ good impression of his father when he glared at the thug. "I'm _Robin_. The _good_ one."

The man's eyes nearly popped out, as for a man so big and brawny, he let out a shriek Robin expected to hear from squealing girls at a concert.

"As in, _B-b-batman_ and Robin, Robin?" the idiot asked.

Robin had enough of trying to spell out the obvious, and planted the butt of his sword between the man's eyes, knocking him out. The Boy Wonder, despite stopping a would-be mugger, didn't feel very accomplished. Partly because the criminal underworld only spoke in fear of Robin when it was associated with Batman. And partly because he was cleaning up _Saiyaman's_ leftovers.

The big goon had escaped jail after Videl and Saiyaman put him in there some months back, and had made his way to the island. How, Robin wasn't overly concerned about. In fact, coming across the big oaf had been completely by accident.

And, honestly, who tries to mug people with a _bazooka_!?

Robin shook his head and left, signaling the local police where the escaped convict's location was.

About ten minutes later, Damian Wayne met up with his famous (or infamous, depending on who you asked), father Bruce Wayne. The man, the very definition of tall, dark, and handsome, was on his cell phone exiting the limousine.

Damian caught a glimpse of Alfred, the butler, just before the door was closed and the car drove around to park.

Bruce hung up his phone and pocketed in his tuxedo jacket before asking, "How was your little detour?"

"Underwhelming father. Security here is far more lax than I thought such a big event would be, with an annoyance lurking around near every corner," Damian reported.

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"The annoyance has already been properly handled. And won't be bothering anyone else either. I put him just above Condiment King," Damian explained, obviously not impressed with the local "crime".

"Well Damian," came a much more feminine voice from behind his father, "security isn't all that high because of the number of highly trained fighters that congregate on this island."

Damian _tsk_ -ed. Like all the fighters were so noble. He'd seen at least three that he thought had standing arrest warrants since that morning.

Bruce turned and greeted Diana Prince with a hug and kiss, the Ambassador of Paradise Island. And better known as Wonder Woman.

Damian didn't pay much attention. Whom his father dated was of little consequence to him. And, at least Wonder Woman wasn't a cat burglar, with the emphasis on "cat", that kept robbing museums and such.

And, while Damian would prefer his own mother to be the primary woman in his father's life, her constant devotion to being an assassin was a sore point between not just her and Bruce, but Damian as well. There was still affection between mother and son, but Damian had fully thrown himself behind his father. When Bruce retired from being Batman, Damian would take up the mantle. He had made that clear to the ones that came before, the _lesser_ Robins.

"Sister, this, "boy" looks like he is brooding, is he unhappy about something?" came a higher pitched voice that broke Damian's concentration.

A girl, a bit younger than himself, looking practically like a miniature Diana, was staring up at Damian curiously. Like a puppy would with a new person.

"No, Donna, that's just how Damian usually is," Bruce replied, smirking.

That earned a flat look from Damian.

Diana half covered her mouth, and in a loud whisper that Damian thought could be heard on the mainland, she said, "It runs in the family Donna."

Damian realized it was Diana's sister. He had expected someone, well, _older_. Or at least taller. Instead, this "warrior" was just a little girl!

"Father, shouldn't she still be in training?" Damian asked.

The girl gave him a confused look, "But, every day is a day to learn something new, is it not?"

Damian stopped. Arguing with Amazons had never really gone well for his father. No need to not learn from that.

 **Chichi**

The ride to Papaya Island in Bulma's plane was quite the nice trip. And going back to the World Martial Arts Tournament brought a lot of fond memories for the widow. It was, after all, the very same place where she and Goku got married!

True, their marriage was unconventional, and she missed him, but he was still a good man. And her two sons? Oh, she had never been more proud of them, following in their father's footsteps of being martial artists! The prize money was of course a nice little bonus… All the books she could get for Goten's and Kara's education, college tuition, and so much more!

And she spied Kara chatting away with Goten, Trunks, and Maron. The girl still showed signs of missing her family from Krypton from time to time, something Chichi would not blame her for. But in truth, Chichi was really getting attached to Kara.

The girl's cousin, Superman, stopped by from time to time, but his jobs in the Justice League, and as a reporter, kept him quite busy. Why, the day after the whole robot thing, Superman had taken her on a little trip to somewhere.

Chichi didn't pry, because when Kara came back, she was a bit brighter and more cheery than before. And had taken to her studies with more zeal than she had seen in the girl in some time.

The day before coming to the tournament, Superman had stopped by, as his "normal" identity, Clark Kent. And, while Kara, Goten, and Gohan relaxed on their last day before the tournament, she and the Kryptonian had talked about Kara.

For a time, Chichi had been worried Clark had come to take Kara to live with him in Metropolis. While it hadn't been said before then, it had been in the back of her mind, as well as her childrens' minds. The man was, after all, Kara's only living family.

But, rather than demanding Kara come with him, Clark had asked her to keep looking after her!

 _"_ _Believe me, Mrs. Son. I would love nothing more than to have Kara live with me. But, with my work in the Justice League, the Daily Planet, and Lois being just as busy, we wouldn't be able to be around when she needs us. And besides," Clark watched as Kara put some whipped cream on the napping Gohan's outstretched hand, and Goten tickle his brother's face, "She's happy here. Gohan and Goten can help her with her powers, and she has Goten and Trunks to play with."_

 _Chichi relaxed into her chair, relieved. "That means a lot to us, Mr. uh, Kent? Superman?"_

 _Clark laughed and waved his hand dismissively. "Please, Mr. Kent is my father back in Kansas. Call me Clark. But, I do hope I can come visit, and she visit my Ma and Pa?"_

 _"_ _Oh, of course! Just let us know ahead of time!" Chichi said happily, reaching for a cup of tea._

 _"_ _And, well. I would like for her to get to know this world a bit better. When you feel she's ready, do you think you could enroll her into a school?"_

 _The teacup never made it to Chichi's lips._

 _Clark panicked a little, "I don't mean to say homeschooling is bad or anything. You did a great job with Gohan! But," Clark calmed down a little, becoming serious, "Gohan was born and raised on Earth. Kara grew up on Krypton. I just want her to know what the world is like outside of this mountain."_

 _Chichi sighed and set her teacup down. "If Kara asks, and she's keeping up on her studies, I'll look into a school for her. The same goes for Goten. I was thinking about this ever since Gohan started going to high school earlier this year."_

 _"_ _You're taking this a lot better than I thought," uttered a surprised Clark Kent._

 _Chichi jumped up, excited as she imagined the future, "Gohan was in school for only a couple weeks before he's all but dating Videl! Then when they graduate college, they'll get married, have a baby, have a big house, a successful career, and lots of money! Kara and Goten have just as good chances as Gohan!"_

Chichi's face flushed slightly from the memory of her overexcitement. She still had to reign in her excitement over the distant future. But she was still excited for today! Between her boys and girl, she had a near perfect chance to score the winnings of the tournament! The only obstacles she was aware of though…

Her eyes rolled to Vegeta, the grump of the group as usual, and his son, Trunks. Chichi had no doubts that Vegeta had been training over the years, hardly a day went by where she didn't hear Bulma call her and complain about it. And Trunks, from what Goten and Kara said, was no pushover for his age either.

But Chichi's kids were no pushovers themselves! And, with her Goku returning for the tournament, she had no doubts he had been doing training of some sort in the afterlife. But some ground rules would need to be laid out. Gohan would know better, but Vegeta and the young ones…

Chichi nodded at Bulma, who nodded back.

The head of Capsule Corp flipped the transport onto auto-pilot and addressed the passengers, "Okay, while I know you're all excited for the tournament, but Chichi and I discussed and agreed to this; no Super Saiyan."

Vegeta, who had been staring out the window and not paying much attention to the others, was suddenly quite focused on what was being said, "W-what!?" he shouted on the brink of anger.

The kids, barring Marron, had similar reactions.

"What? Why mom!?"

"I wanted to test my new form against other people though!"

"That's not very fun!"

Chichi and Bulma both held their ground, and earned thankful looks from Eighteen and Krillen.

The latter of which also said, "Yeah, that gives us non-Saiyans a fighting chance!"

Bulma continued, determined as ever, "Rumor has it some of the Justice League and some of their sidekicks may be participating, so some powers will be overlooked. But transforming into Super Saiyans will draw too much attention, and in case you _kids_ ," Bulma shot Vegeta a look, earning a harrumph from her husband, "didn't realize, privacy is not an easy thing to maintain."

Chichi nodded in agreement. While, at times, it may get a little lonely on Mount Paozu, the last thing she wanted was a bunch of cameramen harassing the kids and her in their own home. If the Justice League wanted the attention, let them have it. Same for Videl's father, the loudmouthed Hercule Satan. How _that_ bumbling fool ever had such a daughter, Chichi would never know. But she liked her privacy.

"I'll just blast anyone with a camera that comes to our door," Vegeta replied matter-of-factly, leaning back in his seat.

Chichi rounded on the short Saiyan, " _Or_ , you don't go blonde."

Bulma nodded in agreement, a satisfied smile.

Vegeta grumbled and scowled. No doubt because he wanted to fight her husband again, and go all out. And if Chichi knew Goku, he would be looking forward to the same thing. While she did look forward to seeing Goku fight again, she would need to give _him_ the same warning!

A _thunk_ sounded in the back of the vehicle, getting Chichi's attention. Turning around, curious, she slapped her palm to her forehead. Roshi, being Roshi, had once again tried to get handsy with Eighteen, and was thrown head first into the back wall. The old fool would never learn!

 **Kara Zor-El**

Kara had experienced quite a few things for a girl her age. Politics, civil war, learning how to fly, learning how to fight, learning and _re_ -learning some things since arriving on Earth, and being an orphan.

Oh, and finding out she missed _decades_ since Krypton was destroyed. That was important too.

But one thing she had _never_ experienced was a martial arts competition; a festival where people actually come together to _fight_. Sure, Krypton had various festivals and celebrations for various reasons, but nothing quite like this.

The crowds of people and animal-people milling about, were near mind boggling! Back on Krypton, she had grown up outside the main city, and only went to a suburb for school. On Earth, she spent most of her time living with Chichi and her sons on a mountain. The times she visited Trunks, she flew there and didn't really go into the city itself.

So being in the middle of a crowd like this was a whole new experience. Making her feel, small. Something she was starting to feel more and more lately. Like Vegeta's power beyond Super Saiyan, Gohan not far behind, her cousin, and Wonder Woman, to name a few.

Back on Krypton, in a fight, only her father had been more powerful. Though soldiers and others were more skilled and experienced, she had been able to overpower them.

Kara balled her hand into a fist in front of her, determination setting in, and thought to herself, _I won't let it stop me! I'll get stronger, and do what I can to help make sure Earth isn't lost like Krypton was!_

…Well, when Chichi would agree she was old enough anyway. Kal and her had agreed that the woman would be her guardian, and look after her. Her cousin would stay in contact, but with his own job and being Superman, he wouldn't be able to teach her much about Earth.

Chichi though, was very into teaching. Having taught both Gohan and Goten long before Kara ever arrived gave her a lot of experience. And made her very strict, despite Gohan's claims she was going easier on Kara and Goten then she had with Gohan.

Meanwhile, most of those around her were looking this way and that for Goku. Someone that was supposed to have died years ago. Something that was still weird to think about. Yet, other than Trunks and Goten, everyone else acted like it was the most natural thing ever!

They hadn't been looking around long when people began rushing this way and that, swarming people. Kara started rising into the air to get a look, but a hand on her shoulder quickly pushed her back down. Chichi hadn't even looked at her!

It wasn't long until Kara at least heard _who_ the people were crowding around, the loud and boastful voice was recognizable from the television; Hercule Satan.

"I just want to say, I welcome any and all challengers to this year's tournament. Even the rumored members of the Justice League! I want them to all do their best so we can give the people a great show!" the man proclaimed proudly.

Kara tuned him out after that. She, Trunks, and Goten were all hoping to get a chance to go a round or two with the reigning "champion". Kara liked Videl well enough, but she kept having the strangest dreams of Hercule Satan selling her faulty action figures that kept posing like Gohan did, even after taking the batteries out after seeing one his commercials once. Kara hadn't slept right since!

 **Goku**

"C'mon Baba! I don't want to miss the tournament!"

The old witch, perched on top of her crystal ball, snorted at the Saiyan. "You have the patience of a child. We'll get there on time. I just need to put the final stamp here and…"

*THUMP*

"There, all done!" The witch said relieved.

"Finally!" Goku exclaimed with joy, "Let's go!"

The witch shook her head, "You have no idea what half of those papers were for, do you?"

"Uh, no? Should I?" Goku asked. Though, in truth, his mind was already down on Earth. Eager to see his friends and family again.

"Never mind. Let's just go."

Goku jumped into the air and yelled, "Yes!"

Goku didn't really pay much attention the rest of the way, but soon enough, there he was. Back on Papaya Island. Though, a bit more crowded than he remembered it.

Goku barely had time to realize he was there, when he heard a bunch of excited shouts, mostly of his name.

"Goku!"

"Goku!"

"Goku!"

Goku felt his smile spread on his face as his friends and family all came up to meet him. Baba quietly told him she'd back in twenty-four hours to pick him up, and took her leave.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted happily, "Its been a long time!"

Looking over them, a few things had changed, like Krillin…

"Woah, Krillen, you have hair!?" the dead Saiyan asked, completely flabbergasted by the sight.

"Yep! I only kept it shaved all those years," Krillen replied.

And looking up from his best friend, he saw Chichi. A bit older than last time, but still unmistakable. And next to her, standing _taller_ than the last time he'd seen him, was Gohan!

"Woah! Gohan, is that you? You've gotten so big!"

Gohan blushed a little as he smiled. Though, why he wore sunglasses and a turban, Goku had no idea. But if that's what kids were wearing now, that was fine.

"Kakarot."

And there was Vegeta, still calling him by his Saiyan name. Though, he seemed to have mellowed over the years.

"I'm going to destroy you in the ring."

Well, at least it wasn't outside the ring, right?

Piccolo just gave Goku a quiet nod and "good to see you again" smile.

A spot of blonde hair caught his eye, and there, studying him like Gohan did his books, was a little girl. Goku thought she looked about the same age as Gohan did when he fought Cell, but the look, well.

"You don't _look_ very dead," the girl stated.

Goku chuckled and pointed up. She, and some of the others, glanced up. The others knew what to expect. The girl though?

"And that is?"

"A halo!" Goku explained, smiling, "Guaranteed proof I'm dead!"

"…Yeah, okay. I'll just go with it," the girl said, sounding exasperated.

That's when Goku spotted a bit of pointed black hair sticking out from behind Chichi's dress. And a small face appeared. Goku blinked.

"Is that a mini-me?" the dead Saiyan asked.

Chichi brought the small boy forward, hands comfortingly on his shoulders, "Goten, this is Goku, your father."

The boy stood there, just looking at Goku, a little unsure of what to make of him. For a few seconds there was silence, then Goten rushed forward, crying, "Daddy!"

Goku caught his youngest son, bringing back memories of Gohan when he was little. Lifting the little guy up, Goku played with his youngest son for the first time.

 **Kara**

While still iffy on the whole "dead" thing with Goku (a halo as a sign of being dead?), Kara felt content to let Goten enjoy his time with his father while he could. She did miss her own parents, but knew it was better to know them then not.

Still, Kara tried to readjust her sleeve, it getting rolled up unevenly. Gohan called it, "being OCD". Chichi had made for her a blue _dogi_ from one of Goku's old uniforms. While it fit well enough, Kara had grown used to her armor, and a sweatshirt and jeans for when she wasn't training and Chichi insisted on washing her armor. But armor, like Gohan's helmet, wasn't allowed. And the clothes didn't allow the same freedom of movement.

But, as their now bigger group got to the registration desk, the younger half-Saiyans were in for a rude surprise.

"What do you mean, "the Junior Division"!?" Trunks shouted at the man behind the desk.

"Aw, but I wanted to fight _strong_ guys!" Goten complained.

Kara felt the same disappointment, but took a deep breath. "Its okay guys, maybe we'll find some strong… kids…"

It fell flatter than it had sounded in her head.

Krillin scratched his head, "When did they put in a "junior division"? When we were kids, it was all ages."

"Not helping," Kara muttered indignantly.

Chuckling awkwardly, Krillin replied, "Heh, sorry. Guess you kids will have to fight against kids your own age. Don't go too hard on them!"

"You kids have fun, okay?"

Suddenly, a series of tiny explosions caught Kara's attention. Looking around, people with cameras were cursing that they were no longer working. _Every_ camera.

"Piccolo, why'd you do that?" Kara heard Gohan ask the Namek.

"This way, we keep the attention you Saiyans might attract to a minimum. Only word of mouth will be the way people hear about something."

 _Well, people who ordered it on Pay-Per-View won't be happy,_ Kara thought. But, she could understand Piccolo's concern.

"Will all adults please assemble in the fighters only area!" came the announcement over the loudspeaker, "And all junior contestants please report to the backstage area! Thank you!"

Kara, though disappointed, comforted herself by telling herself she would have at least Goten and Trunks to fight against. Even though she'd trained a lot with Goten and Gohan quite a bit. And sparred with Trunks more than once.

 **Robin**

Robin studied the room as the other "Under Sixteen" contestants assembled. To his side, Wonder Woman's younger sister watched the growing crowd with apt interest. Her own outfit somewhat mirroring her sister's. Though, wearing a sleeveless shirt with an eagle on it, rather than armor.

Robin knew not to underestimate an Amazon, no matter how young. Though, employing a contingency against her in the tournament would not make his father happy. But he had three ready to go anyway.

Scanning the crowd, he recognized a few other contestants from other tournaments he'd scoured. Passable skill, for their age, he supposed. But they were nothing to him.

Then a group of three kids, all of them about the same age as Donna, came in. Two boys and one girl. What made them standout to the son of Batman, was one was the son of the head of Capsule Corporation; Trunks Briefs. While information on him was scarce, there were a few photos that floated on the internet and news from time to time. But Bulma Briefs did a remarkably good job of keeping her family out of the public eye. Though a violet bowl-cut also made him stand out.

The next one was the spitting image of the now deceased Son Goku, a former champion of this very tournament. In fact, the boy looked so much like the now dead martial artist, Robin suspected he may be a clone, or even Son Goku himself de-aged. Although rare, it wasn't unheard of. It would require further investigation. Even the hair was the exact same.

And the last was of course, the cousin of Superman. He'd been able to hack that much out of his father's supercomputer before coming. A half-Saiyan and half-Kryptonian hybrid that had somehow managed to miss the last thirty or so years.

And, if he was right (and he always was), that meant that the other two were also half-Saiyan.

Robin did a very good imitation of his father's infamous glare. Three very powerful children all entered this tournament? And along with the Amazon he was having to baby-sit (a phrase that had taken five minutes to explain the meaning of to the girl), he had his work cut out for him. Even for him, this wasn't going to be easy.

Outside of the room the junior competitors were gathering in, Robin could hear growing crowd. Estimates for it were already 100,000 for the attending audience. And that wasn't even including those watching on television.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when someone poked him on the shoulder.

Turning, Robin berated the person, "I hope you know who it is you are bothering."

Smiling widely, and waving his hand, was the green changeling, Beast Boy. Known to those that knew him on a more personal level, as Garfield Logan.

"Hey Rob! I didn't know you were joining this! And, who's the kid?" the green member of the Titans greeted.

Robin stared at Garfield, not very happy to have missed his entrance into the tournament. "Logan, of course I would be in this. It gives me a chance to see what other potential recruits there are for the Titans. And the girl is-."

"Donna Troy of Themyscira," the little Amazon finished.

"Nice to meetchya!" the changeling said happily.

The girl bowed politely, "It is pleasant to meet you."

Robin tsked. "You don't bow to every person you meet."

Donna, straightening back up, gave Robin a quizzical look, "But sister said to be polite to everyone."

Beast Boy gave her an approving smile and nod, "Good on ya! You don't want to be grumpy all the time like Rob here."

Robin made a mental note to double Garfield Logan's training and chores after the tournament. The changeling had been slacking off lately after all.

 **Videl**

"I thought your parents were divorced!"

The ill-disguised boy in front of Videl shook his head, "Nope. Dead. Didn't you see the halo?"

Videl nearly sat where she stood. Justice League, The ESF, and everything else was a lot to take in. But at least she had some time to wait before her chance in the ring.

Originally, the fighters were supposed to use specially designed punching machines to determine the top sixteen fighters. But with the influx of contestants, and many of them being meta-humans, it was decided to have elimination matches like the old tournaments used to. But the age restrictions still applied.

The man she was talking about had gone over with the rest of his little group after getting his number. While the helmetless Saiyaman had decided to stick by her. Which, after not seeing him in a while, since she had mastered flying, was kind of nice.

"Still, dead? Is there a reason for that?" Videl asked, careful not to reveal her friend's identity.

He chuckled nervously, "Heh, uh, long story. But we'll get to spend the day with him."

Videl knew from experience that, despite being an awful liar, Gohan wouldn't spill the beans on something unless you already knew it. Though, recent events had her more than suspecting her father wasn't the one who beat Cell.

Her father, as a matter of fact, had been given a bye into the final round, being the reigning champion. Videl figured he was getting warmed up in his room.

"Contestant number twelve is out of the ring! Contestant fourteen moves on to the next round!" a referee called.

A rather large, and fat, man skipped away unusually happy from the side of the ring, as the tall, dark-haired woman, still occupying the center, had a satisfied and approving smile.

Videl didn't think the way Wonder Woman had won her first two matches were "by the books", so to speak. Rather than fight it out, like all the other rings, the Amazon had _talked_ to her opponents At most. No taunts, no bravado. Just talked. Videl hadn't been able to hear what she had said, but her first opponent had run from the ring, shouting for his mommy. And now this guy.

"Any idea what she's saying?" Videl asked the poorly disguised hero next to her.

Gohan shrugged, "No idea."

 **Wonder Woman**

The tournament hadn't _quite_ gotten off to the start Diana had thought. She had left her lasso at the side of the ring, in which her latest opponent had accidentally tripped over. When she helped him up, he shook her hand, and forfeited his match, talking about how he was in self-denial for too long. Which was good for him! It never helped to deny your true self. And her first opponent…

Well, the less said about _that_ the better.

The tournament, so far, had been a disappointment. Not to mention, the Junior Division was going to start soon, but it looked like she was going to miss Donna's match.

The Amazon stepped from the ring, the blond announcer with sunglasses though, stopped her. "I wouldn't worry too much about these early rounds, Miss Wonder Woman."

Diana held her hand up politely, "Please, you can call me Diana. But, why do you say that?"

The man could barely contain his excitement. "Let's just say you're in for quite the treat this year! I haven't been this excited for the World Martial Arts Tournament in a long time!"

A loud "thump" caught Diana's attention, and turned her eyes to the noise. Plastered to the wall, probably unconscious, was one of the premier mixed martial arts fighters in the world. From nearby, a referee called out, "Winner, contestant seventy-one!"

The referee gestured towards a blonde woman with piercing blue eyes, and a cold gaze, standing in the middle of the ring. Not even looking like she had tried!

"Ah, that would be Eighteen. Apparently, she's married to past contestant, Krillin," the announcer explained, sounding quite happy.

"Krillin?" Diana asked, looking for clarification.

"Yeah! Way back when, he, Goku, Yamcha, Tien, and Jackie Chun gave us some of the most memorable fights the tournament has ever seen! Even more, they're back! With you, Starfire, those guys, this will be a tournament for the ages!"

While having a number for a name was certainly out of the ordinary, even for the Furry Kingdom, the announcer had confirmed that the ESF was indeed participating, along with the young Son Gohan. Known to the public as Great Saiyaman.

"At least Donna won't be bored in the Junior division," Diana noted.

The announcer smacked his forehead, "Thanks for reminding me, I need to get over there quick!"

 **Goten**

One punch.

That's all it had taken; one punch. The youngest half-Saiyan was already bored. He wouldn't be getting a good fight until he faced Trunks or Kara, and both he sparred with a lot anyway. Maybe Robin or Beast Boy would give him something to look forward to. Both were supposed to be good fighters after all.

Goten joined back up with Trunks and Kara, the first being disappointed as well. Though, Trunks hadn't gone so easily on his opponent as Goten had.

"I hope there's other strong fighters here," the youngest Son grumbled.

Trunks shrugged, "Who knows?"

Kara however, was looking straight up at the ceiling, face red.

"Hey, Kara, what'cha lookin' at?" asked Goten.

The blonde girl shut her eyes tight, shaking her head, but Trunks just chuckled. "Her x-ray vision kicked in during your match, and she can't figure out how to turn it off!"

"Tru~nks!" Kara whined, opening her eyes for a split second. A quick glance past him, and they were shut again, with her growling at not figuring out how to turn it off.

Goten chuckled lightly, "Hey, it'll turn off soon! And can't you just call your cousin about it?"

"I left my phone at home," Kara grumbled.

"Did you try hitting the "OFF" switch?" Goten suggested thoughtfully.

"It doesn't work like that!" Kara replied, frustration showing.

"What about like your energy?" Trunks suggested.

Kara turned her head towards the other male half-Saiyan, "What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe it's like throwing out energy blasts, just with your eyes instead of your hands?"

Goten thought that maybe that would work. "How about giving it a go?"

The girl nodded, and a look of concentration came over her face before her eyes opened. Looking around, first at Trunks, then Goten, she smiled, then jumped up and cheered, "Alright! Its off!"

"Wow! Great idea Trunks!" Goten applauded his friend.

Trunks put his hands on his hips proudly, "Well, I _am_ a genius after all."

"It was _so_ weird seeing everyone's bones like that," Kara sighed, "I'm gonna have nightmares all week because of it."

Goten smiled happily. While his first match hadn't been all that fun, it was still turning into a fun day!

 **Vegeta**

So far, as he had predicted, most of the competition was trash. A few stood out, like the Amazon and the…

A small smirk grew on Vegeta's lips. _Who would have ever thought a Tamaranian would be here?_

Kakarot was talking with his son and the girl that was apparently the daughter of Mr. Satan himself, the one clown that was a _bigger_ clown than Kakarot. Looking at his number, if what he remembered of Earth numbers, Vegeta believed he was next.

 **Starfire**

For a human, her opponent wasn't bad. Actually, rather good. Just not as good as Dick or some of her other friends.

Her opponent, a monk from China snapped out a quick, almost too fast to see kick. But the Tamaranian almost felt sorry for the hard-working monk. Almost. It was a tournament after all. She caught the kick, and as gently as she could, tossed the man out of the ring.

"Winner, Starfire!"

A small sound of applause was able to reach her ears, but quickly stopped. Many people were still competing and studying possible opponents. As Starfire walked off the stage, something on the edge of her peripheral vision caught her attention. Turning, Starfire caught the beginnings of another match. A small man fighting against, what did Dick call them?

Oh, a "professional wrestler". The wrestler towered over the first man, and far bulkier too, but something tickled the back her mind about the shorter one. Not the size, as she'd seen people smaller. The outfit? No, many people wore similar outfits. The hair? She pursed her lips…

No, she shook her head, the widow's peak wasn't all that uncommon either.

Starfire joined Wonder Woman by the ringside, when the Amazon noted her attention. "I see you've spotted Vegeta."

That name seemed familiar to the Tamaranian, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Is he a strong warrior?" Starfire asked.

Diana nodded, "He is. He helped out on the AMAZO case not long ago."

Starfire had heard about that, but still… "Is he not from Earth?"

Diana gave her a puzzled look, "Weren't you at any of the Justice League briefings?"

Starfire shook her head, "No. I was busy getting ready for this tournament. And finding out from Videl all the various rules."

"Well, you are right. Vegeta isn't human. He's a Saiyan."

Koriand'r's eyes went wide with shock,"NO!"

 **Vegeta**

Vegeta was still right; most of these were just pathetic and sorry excuses for warriors. The wrestler just kept talking at him, posing, and pointing a finger. Vegeta had long since toned the grandiose fool out.

A loud and definitive "NO!" distracted Vegeta long enough for the wrestler to jump on the Prince of Saiyans. Not that it did any good, as Vegeta's legs didn't even buckle. Vegeta punched the man (lightly, as he didn't want to get disqualified for killing someone), and sent him flying out of the ring.

"Winner!" the referee declared.

Vegeta harrumphed. The referee made it seem like it was impressive to deal with such weak people. He had barely begun to step down from the ring when an orange and purple blur materialized in front of him.

Vegeta smirked.

 **Goku**

The qualifying matches were as simple, yet fun, as they had always been. Goku got to see all sorts of people from all over, and so many different fighting styles! Sure, most of the contenders didn't look very strong, but it never hurt to watch either!

But when Vegeta was suddenly confronted by another contender, one of the stronger ones from what Goku had learned, his interest peaked and wandered over.

"Hey, Vegeta! Who's your friend?" the Earth-raised Saiyan asked.

The young woman, probably Gohan's age, Goku figured, turned, and gave a start at seeing _him_.

"She's no "friend", clown. She's a Tamaranian."

"A, what? Tamale-ian?" Goku asked.

The young woman's expression went from wary, to confused almost immediately. Vegeta however, closed his eyes in mild frustration before continuing.

"You remember your pathetic brother?" Vegeta asked.

"Heh, yeah. Not the best memory there."

"Do you know why he was trying to recruit you?" Vegeta asked smugly.

Goku shook his head.

Vegeta pointed at the orange woman with red hair, green eyes, and purple outfit, "Because the planet we were going to conquer was Tamaran."

 **Author's Note: Yep, ending there. Set-up and the very beginning of the tournament. And yeah, I nixed the whole punching machine thing. Makes for better character interactions.**

 **And I keep getting questions about doing Dragon Ball Super. Well, I'm not fully discounting it just yet, but it's not all that simple to simply fuse the two universes together at that level. Especially without making certain people mad. So, while I'm not discounting it, I'm not fully committed to it just yet.**

 **As for post-Buu Saga questions; yes. I plan on continuing after this saga, with more focus on DC-centered stories. Obviously with twists to them, with bringing in focus on some of the more minor DBZ characters as well.**

 **As always, I own nothing of DBZ or DC Comics, and please support the official releases of both of these franchises!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Starfire took a step back from between the Saiyans, on edge. Of all the races she had to run into, it just _had_ to be the one worse than the Psions that had entrapped her. The black, spiky hair, the muscular bodies, and the friendly smile!

…What?

"Hi, I'm Goku!" the orange-clad Saiyan said quite happily, putting his hand out to shake hands. But Starfire backed away apprehensively.

The other, Vegeta, rolled his eyes, "Calm yourself, Tamaranian. Those days are long behind me. And Kakarot here was never part of those."

"Hehe, nope! Lived on Earth pretty much my whole life!" said the taller Saiyan, then matter-of-factly added, "But, kind of been dead the last few years."

They _weren't_ going to attack her and try to wipe out the human population of Earth? Maybe she really _ought_ to pay more attention to media outlets like what Garfield suggested. And, dead?

"Starfire!" came the voice of Diana, who soon joined them after finally getting through the crowd, "What was that about?"

Vegeta smirked more, "The Tamaranian just got a shock, is all. Though what happens in the ring…" He left off ominously, a dark smirk on his face.

Goku frowned at the shorter Saiyan, "No need to be mean, Vegeta."

"I won't _kill_ her." the Saiyan Prince replied, smirking before walking away.

Goku turned back to Starfire and Diana, "Some things just never change. Well, gotta go! My turn's comin' up!"

"That… It couldn't be," Starfire heard Diana mutter.

The Tamaranian, still in a slight shock of her own from _not_ having to defend her life from a pair of bloodthirsty Saiyans, glanced at the Amazon, "What do you mean?"

"Did you catch his name?" the Amazon asked.

Starfire nodded, "He called himself "Goku", though the other Saiyan called him "Kakarot.""

Diana's brows furrowed in confusion, "That _can't_ be. He's supposed to be dead. Unless other forces are at play. I'll contact Batman…"

Diana kept tapping the League Communicator, but couldn't get a signal.

"What is it?"

"My comm-link is down," Diana replied, puzzled.

Starfire tried hers, but only got static, "Same here."

Off in the corner of the adult preliminary fights, a certain Namekian did one last scan to make sure he hadn't missed any electronic device in the area. And sent out one last low-key energy blast that would only short-circuit electronic devices. He was of the mind that the Justice League could bask in the limelight elsewhere, the martial arts tournament wouldn't ruin the private lives of Gohan and the rest while he was on the scene.

No matter how stupid Gohan's taste in clothing had become.

 **Kara**

"Our next contender, is Son Kara!"

Kara grimaced at the name, but it had been one thing that her cousin had been adamant about, and Chichi had soon agreed to; going out there with her real name would bring a lot of unwanted attention to not only her, but the Son family and, by her name, Kal as well. But it would only be while out in places like this. To protect her cousin and the Son family. A small price to pay for peace, quiet, shelter, and delicious food.

Goten clapped her on her shoulder, smiling, "Good luck Kara!"

"Try not to hurt them _too_ bad," Trunks remarked.

Kara nodded, looked out at the crowd, furrowed her brow in determination, and took a deep breath to settle her nerves before walking out onto the stage.

As soon as she came into view of the crowd, the _roar_ of it nearly overwhelmed her. She was just glad her super hearing hadn't kicked in yet. She wasn't sure how Kal dealt with loud noises if what he described for the power was true.

As she continued to her spot in the ring, the announcer began filling in some of the information on her to the crowd, like he had done with the rest of the fighters to that point.

"Son Kara, together with her younger brother Son Goten, train and play together in the woods around their home! Let's give her a big, warm welcome!"

The roar of the crowd grew more. But Kara nearly forgot about it. She hadn't heard about Goten being her little brother. But thinking back on it, it made sense with her adopted Earth name.

And, just barely over the rest of the crowd, Kara heard, just so from Chichi, "Go get 'em Kara! Kick their butts!"

Kara felt a warm feeling well up inside her, and one thing just felt right. She turned to the crowd, and bowed.

"And isn't she polite folks? Another round of applause!"

Kara took her spot in the ring, and waited patiently for her opponent.

 **Center of the Universe, headquarters of the Green Lantern Corps, Oa**

"I see, Lantern Jordan. Your report is, surprising."

Hal Jordan stood at attention before the Guardians of the Universe, having just delivered his report on the Saiyan Vegeta.

Ganthet, though small, blue, and humanoid like the rest (barring his white ponytail), as usual was more expressive then his fellow Guardians.

"So, you say that Vegeta not only turned yellow, emitting such an aura, but it increased his abilities far beyond what they were before?" Ganthet asked.

"Yeah. Though, I didn't see anything related to the Sinestro Corps," Hal clarified.

Another Guardian chimed in, "That is because this form far precedes the Yellow Lanterns of Fear by centuries. Few beings in the universe still remember the last time the Saiyans achieved such a form. But those that do, us included, should keep an eye on it."

"Yeah, that's well and good. But Vegeta was barely slowed by any of my constructs. And, if I may ask, _what_ happened the last time Saiyans went blonde?"

An uncomfortable silence followed as the Guardians gave each other looks that said volumes, but Hal wasn't sure what it was they meant.

Finally, Ganthet spoke up again, "The last time the Saiyans achieved their Super Saiyan transformation, they not only destroyed their own home planet, but many of the surrounding star systems. Even forcing the Dominators to flee."

Sayd, a bald Guardian, spoke up, "Not all Saiyans participated in the senseless destruction. Others, instead, sought out a new home world. At the time, it was known as Planet Plant. Home to the Tuffles, a scientifically advanced race. Though, small and weak in stature."

Hal shrugged his shoulders, "Can't say I've ever heard of them."

"That's because the Saiyans wiped them out as well. They are not known for sharing."

Hal grimaced at that.

"But you have something more to share? Besides Vegeta's death and resurrection?"

"Well, turns out he's not so evil anymore. He actually helped the Justice League, myself included, against a power copying robot."

Many of the Guardians regarded this new information, with little enthusiasm. Finally, one spoke up, "Saiyans can be tricky by nature. As for his warrant, the Namekian wish orbs are known to us. And such a thing is possible with them. As such…"

A hologram of Vegeta's warrant and bounty popped up, then a giant red "X" appeared over it, "His past warrant and bounty is null and void. But Whichever Lanterns are on Earth will make it a priority to keep an eye on him."

Hal cocked an eyebrow, "Uh, still the little problem of the ring being about useless when he goes blond."

The Guardian gestured to Ganthet, "We have upgraded all Lantern Rings to now be able to better resist yellow. Though we advise you _not_ to challenge Vegeta alone again, should the need arise."

"Fair enough. Anything else?"

"That will be all, Lantern Jordan."

 **Trunks**

The son of Vegeta watched as Kara, ever so gently, led her sumo opponent to the edge of the ring, and got him to fall off the edge. That's how she had been since he'd first met her that day in Capsule Corp; always seemingly ready for a fight, but never really wanting to hurt anyone. It had taken him, Goten, and Gohan a lot to convince her that they could take her hits before she would really put effort into their training. Even then, she held back a bit.

"The winner by ring out, Son Kara!"

Of course, if she had wanted to, Trunks knew she could have easily knocked out the sumo kid like he had with the wannabe bully. But knowing her cousin's nature, Trunks guessed she had more Kryptonian in her then what she realized.

"Like I thought!" Goten said happily, "She was able to win without hurting the other kid!"

Trunks smirked, "Not like she would even need to, but what's with the name?"

Goten chuckled, "Didn't we tell you? Her cousin came by the other day and said she should use a "secret obscenity"."

Trunks gave his best friend a surprised look, "…"

At that moment, Kara got back to the waiting area and seemed to have just overheard their conversation, "He means "identity", Trunks. I think he's just messing with you. Goten kept saying that because Chichi made Kal nervous, thinking he'd taught me some bad words in Kryptonian."

Goten just smiled, like he usually did, but Trunks had his suspicions there. Still though…

"Did he?"

Kara sat down on the ground beside them, and looked up, "Did he what?"

"Teach you any bad words?"

Kara shook her head, "No. But I could teach him a few."

Trunks felt a large grin grow on his face, and knew without looking, the same was happening with Goten.

 **Videl**

Dodging the elbow strike, the daughter of Mr. Satan landed a strong blow to her opponent's ribcage, winding him. Without pausing, she grabbed hold of the arm that had just tried to strike her, spun, and threw her opponent out of the ring. Winning her match with ease. Despite being half her opponent's height and maybe weighing a fraction of him.

"Contestant Videl advances!" her referee cried out.

"Alright Videl! Way to go!"

It was, well, _different_ , having her own cheer section that didn't contain her own father. Though, the guy leading it wore a turban, sunglasses, and an odd outfit. So, it balanced out, in its own way. Videl took up her spot by her "disguised" classmate and friend, as he once again congratulated her on her win.

"Seriously, it's not often someone can so easily beat someone else so much bigger than they are!"

From almost anyone else, Videl would have thought that was them patronizing her, or sucking up to her. But since it was Gohan, well, he tended to be rather honest about those things. "Thanks."

But Videl could see Gohan fidgeting impatiently, and she had a good idea why. "I'm sure Goten and Kara are doing great in the junior division."

"I know, but I still want to see them fight!"

 **Robin**

Robin studied his opponent. A kid that was just young enough to still be in the junior division, but had a clear size, strength, and experience advantage over most of the other contestants.

Robin wasn't "most other contestants" though. He hadn't even been pushed very far. He'd been lucky to avoid the Saiyans and Amazon to this point. Though Garfield would have to face the cousin of Superman in his next match.

And thinking on the changeling, caused the Boy Wonder to grind his teeth. Most of Beast Boy's so-called opponents just wanted his autograph, shake his hand, then hopped out of the ring to this point. He hoped the Kryptonian-hybrid would teach the changeling to take things more seriously.

"Hey kid, your Robin knock-off costume sucks. Did you get it at the bargain bin? Everyone knows the best Robin was the _first_ ," the older kid mocked.

Most of this guy's opponents had either rushed him, angry, or tear up after being personally insulted. And either way, Robin's opponent had then casually thrown them out of the ring. Going by the tournament itself so far, Robin would have been clueless as to how the large kid actually fought.

But Robin knew this guy's full background.

"Now now, contestant Hawk. There's no need to keep insulting your opponents," the ring announcer said, trying to stop a repeat from earlier.

Robin didn't need it though. The contestant, "Hawk", as he called himself, actually had quite the history beyond tje white costume with red patterns. A brawler vigilante in his hometown, Hawk had a tendency to make even Robin and Batman look soft on criminals. But the large kid wasn't alone. Although not present as a contestant, Hawk was always seen with a blonde-haired woman that went by "Dove". By all accounts, Dove was who kept Hawk from going overboard, and was far more level-headed.

"Just begin the match," Robin ordered.

The ring announcer looked uncertain, but gave the signal to the sidelines.

The gong rang.

Hawk circled around the young vigilante, Robin always focused on him.

"I'll end this quick kid," Hawk boasted, and then rushed in headlong.

Robin could practically feel the hands already grabbing onto his uniform. But Robin began falling back, latching onto Hawk's outstretched arms, pulling the larger teen over him, then kicking into Hawk's stomach, Robin launched Hawk into the air.

While Hawk flew, Robin used his momentum to roll back up. Unimpressed.

Hawk landed close to the edge of the ring, pretty hard. But Robin never took his eyes off him, even as the ring announcer ran towards him.

With a loud grunt of frustration, Hawk slammed his hand onto the ring, sending cracks into it and chips flying. The larger teen got up, looking angry, but otherwise unscathed. Confirming Robin's theories of super strength and durability. A rather nasty combination.

If you weren't already used to other beings with the same powers, that is.

"Alright kid," Hawk growled, "you surprised me there. But no more mister nice Hawk."

"You won't win. You won't even land a single hit on me," Robin stated with utmost seriousness and arrogance.

"Mouthy kid!" Hawk roared, and he jumped high into the air, and came back down, hammering his fists right where Robin was.

Without hesitation, Robin jumped to the side, putting distance between himself and the much larger teen as he went up. As Hawk came down, Robin counted down in his head, and charged forward.

To the people in the audience, it looked like Robin had jumped back forward just to get turned into a pancake. At least, until Robin did a flying kick.

Robin had no doubt his kick would probably barely be felt, let alone hurt Hawk. But his goal wasn't to hurt his opponent.

Where Hawk had been coming down in a controlled fall, Robin's surprisingly strong kick, hit Hawk from the side. Sending him tumbling end over end, until he clawed the ground to stop his tumbling.

"Bratty kid!" Hawk growled, "I'm _done_ playing nice!"

" _Ttt_ ," Robin frowned in annoyance, "all bark and no bite. I'd hoped for more."

"Insult me, will you? I'll shut that stupid mouth of yours!" Hawk yelled, and charged the Boy Wonder.

Robin stood his ground, waiting.

Hawk got closer, ready to punch the kid in front of him out of the arena.

At the last second, Robin leaped up, and over Hawk. At the apex of his flip, Robin grabbed hold of the metahuman's head, and used his momentum to pull back.

Before even Hawk knew what happened, a thunderous crash roared throughout the arena as the back of Hawk's head smashed into the arena floor.

"And what an amazing turn of events, folks!" the announcer cried out, "The small but quick Robin just de-clawed Hawk, despite being only half Hawk's size!"

Robin took one glance down, and turned to the stairs, not even slowing when he told the announcer to not bother counting.

"Don't waste your breath, he's done."

"Uh, right," the announcer said unsure before he took a closer look at the still down Hawk. Bringing his microphone back up, he turned back to the massive crowd, "And Hawk is completely out cold! Robin, the sidekick of Batman, wins!"

Robin stopped in his tracks before shouting in a demeaning tone, "I am NO one's "sidekick"! I am Batman's partner!"

Then Robin stormed off the stage, leaving a befuddled announcer and fans.

 **Kara**

"Touchy guy," Trunks said dismissively, as Robin came back in and Hawk was being woken up.

"Who, Robin or the big guy?" Goten asked.

Kara folded her arms over her chest, "I would say both."

"Pretty much," Trunks confirmed.

Still, it had been the first time Kara had seen a metahuman and a normal human fight. And it had ended in Robin's favor.

The matches, up until that point, had seen either complete domination by one side, or were just plain hard to watch. Kara honestly wondered what some of these kids were doing in a fighting tournament when some of them broke down into tears when barely touched.

Her own friends though, fellow half-Saiyans that they were, were more than eager to go at it. She herself was interested in just how far she could go, especially with Earth's yellow sun giving her extra powers. Not so much with hurting people though.

But the x-ray vision was still going to take a long time for her to get used to. No way Kara wanted to look at other people's insides!

"Our next matchup, is between Son Kara and the famous Beast Boy!"

Goten clapped a hand on her shoulder, "Be careful. He can turn into a mosquito and give you some really itchy bites!"

"Would that work on me?" Kar asked, unsure herself.

Trunks just slapped his hand to his forehead, "He can turn into a bunch of animals. But I _don't_ think he'd turn into a mosquito."

"Blech! No way!" came a voice from behind them, "I'm a vegetarian! Why would I suck blood?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out the green changeling was the one behind them, though the look on his face when Kara turn around was different. His tongue sticking out in disgust.

"But yeah, don't worry. No turning into a mosquito for me!" Beast Boy proclaimed, as he walked out to the arena.

Which reminded Kara, she should be heading out there too!

Moving quickly, she caught up with Beast Boy part way to the arena. Though she didn't really know him, he at least seemed nicer than some of the earlier contestants had been. And as the crowd roared, he waved to them, taking it all in.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'm on all of the social media platforms if you want to follow me!" Beast Boy announced to the crowd, as they walked up the stairs.

The announcer took his microphone away from his mouth for a second, "Sorry, but it seems everyone is having trouble with, well, about everything electronic. My mic and the jumbotron are the only things that seem to be working right now."

"Aw man," Beast Boy moaned, his ears laying back much like Kara had observed dogs do when they were sad. Apparently, he took on more than just an animal's appearance.

 **Beast Boy**

What a bummer! After this, he needed some comfort food, like a tofu burger!

"Beast Boy! Pay attention!"

Garfield snapped to attention, as if he were in the military, at the command of the world's most pint-sized wannabe general. The Robin with the worst attitude.

"Over here, we have Beast Boy! Member of the Teen Titans, and social media celebrity, his heroics are known the world over!"

"Stop, you're making me blush!" Beast Boy replied light-heartedly when the crowd roar grew even more. It was true though! He could feel the heat in his cheeks rise!

"And his opponent, having moved in lockstep with her younger brother so far, is Son Kara! This young lady has been about as polite an opponent as anyone could ask for! Gently knocking her opponents out of the ring and making sure they were okay!"

Though not as loud as it was for him, the crowd still liked the little girl well enough.

"Let the match, begin!" the announcer called out.

The gong sounded, and Beast Boy jumped into his fighting stance. "Don't worry kid," he said reassuringly, "I won't hurt ya!"

She seemed, unimpressed. Maybe a little annoyed. Ouch.

 **Many miles away…**

The cloaked figure dropped the body of the woman, while nearby, another cloaked figure did the same to the man.

"The energy from the humans isn't much," the first said, their tone feminine in nature.

"That matters little. So long as Babidi keeps his end of the bargain, doing this will also serve our purposes in the long run," the other figure remarked, their voice a harsh baritone.

Scanning the area while thinking on what their companion had said, the first said, "And what of _them_?"

"I will give them the choice to join. They would be fools not to." The larger cloaked figure looked around, scanning the area. "To the West, there's another settlement. We'll gather their energy, then head back to Babidi's ship."

The slighter figure gave a short nod, "As you command, sir."

The larger one approached the slighter, reaching a hand into the hood gently, "You _never_ have to address me like that, love," the larger said warmly, the hood falling back on the slighter one.

Underneath the hood, revealed short black hair, cleanly cut as if in the military, framing a pretty face with blue eyes. But gave the presence of military sternness. "Of course."

 **Kara**

Faster then what Kara would have thought her opponent capable of, Beast Boy grabbed a hold of her arm, twisted around, and attempted to throw her. Unfortunately for him, Kara had been training with Gohan and Goten over the last few months leading up to this. And though a valiant effort, all Beast Boy succeeded in doing was flipping Kara over (she really jumped over) to stand in front of him.

"Okay, so you have some moves," Beast Boy said surprised.

"That was a basic counter, wasn't it?" Kara asked back.

"Uh, I don't know about "basic", but this fight ain't over yet!"

And then Kara got to see how Beast Boy earned his hero moniker; the human, though green, boy, transformed into a large snake, eliciting gasps and even some screams from the crowd.

"Scared yet? No one would blame ya, a lot of people are scared of snakes!" Beast Boy told her, surprising Kara that he could talk despite no longer having a human tongue or mouth.

Shaking her head, more to get over the talking snake then anything, Kara frowned at him, "I've been living in the mountains for months now. And I have encountered dinosaurs on more than one occasion. Why would a limbless reptile frighten me?"

Using the point of his tail to scratch his head, Kara could have sworn she saw the snake shrug. How, she didn't know. But he pulled it off somehow. "Good point. But I still plan on winning! Hyah!"

Beast Boy leapt at Kara, transforming into another Earth creature with a rounded, almost shell-like back as he rolled into a ball, and popped her in the face, bouncing off, and landing back on the ground as a porcupine.

Kara winced. More from surprise and impact then any actual pain. Rubbing her nose, she wondered what exactly that first animal was.

"And Beast Boy shows off his armadillo form, followed by the classic porcupine!"

Ah. Seems she needed to study more of Earth's animals.

The porcupine showed its teeth, as if trying to smile, "I wouldn't touch me, if I were you! These spines hurt pretty badly!"

But there was one spot _not_ covered by the sharp-looking spines. Kara dashed forward, and pinched the green porcupine's nose.

"Ow! Hey! Wet go of by dose!" Beast Boy yelled out, trying to shake her loose. But to no avail.

"Only if you give up," Kara replied calmly.

In the blink of eye though, Kara suddenly found herself notably higher, with her feet off the ground, and the little nose she had been holding, was not so little now. It had become long, green, and wrapped itself around her.

"Fine, if you won't let go of my nose, my nose won't let go of _you_!" the green elephant declared.

Kara was at least familiar with this animal, for what good it did her. Goten had a few toy elephants back home, but one really only got the sense of the size of such an animal in real life. And it was pretty big. The trunk, if she remembered what the nose was called, had wrapped around her body, her hand losing its grip when the nose suddenly grew.

"Don't worry too much! I'll just gently toss you ou- hey! S-stop! You're gonna break my nose!"

However strong the animal was, she was stronger. Kara kept, slowly, but surely, increasing the strength she used on Beast Boy's trunk. "Then you better let go!" she grunted out.

Without any warning, Kara found herself flying through the air, straight out of bounds! She couldn't have that, she still had to fight Trunks or Goten in the finals!

Making a mental note to apologize to Chichi later, Kara put the brakes on and stopped mid-air.

"And, holy cow folks! Kara just stopped mid-air before she could hit anything out of bounds! Talk about a surprise!" The announcer cried out in shock. And in the crowd, there were notes of surprise as well. With some wondering if she was an Amazon or some metahuman that had similar powers.

 **Yamcha**

"Wow, she's really got the hang of flying," the former desert bandit commented.

Chichi sighed in resignation, "Well, I suppose that was going to get out eventually. Only one thing to do. GO KARA! KICK THAT KID'S BUTT!"

"So long as it isn't Super Saiyan, I guess its alright," Bulma chimed in.

Yamcha chuckled awkwardly. Having known Goku since he was a kid, and being familiar with more than one Saiyan, chances were that one of them would go gold before the day was over. Possibly more. Not that he would say anything, when Chichi and Bulma really got into something, not even their husbands could stop them.

 **Kara**

Kara landed with ease back on the arena, and was greeted by the now huffy Beast Boy.

"Aw, not fair! I didn't know you could fly!"

Kara shrugged. "You never asked. Plus, I really do want to win this tournament. I owe it to the people that took me in."

Beast Boy's frown quickly turned into a warm smile, "Fair enough. But you're gonna have to win this fair square."

Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the air go through her lungs, filling her chest. She cleared her mind. Opening them, her mind was clear. Running forward, she went to shoulder check Beast Boy out of bounds.

In response, after quickly going wide-eyed with surprise and recovering, Beast Boy transformed into a large gorilla and went to grab her. Kara dodged the grab with ease, kicking her speed up a notch, and doing quick math calculations in her head, delivered a sharp, strong blow to Beast Boy's stomach.

But the blow missed, as the once large gorilla was now a tiny little fly. That could still talk.

"That was close!"

This was going to be more difficult then she thought.

The little buzzing fly, was too small and agile for Kara to get a good hit on it, at least not without hurting Beast Boy to a very bad extent. After another failed blow, Kara let out a squawk of surprise when the little buzzing insect rapidly grew into an eight-tentacled creature with a bulbous head. And completely wrapped her in its suction-cupped arms.

"What _is_ this thing?" Kara asked no one in particular, and in disgust. She would really need to learn more of Earth's native species when this was over.

"I'm an octopus! And these arms are- ow ow owowow! Not again! Just how strong are you!?"

And once again, Kara slowly flexed her strength against the rather repulsive arms that enwrapped her. "Strong enough that you better let go!"

"Grrr, fine!" the tentacles vanished, letting Kara have a moment's breath. Until she heard the flapping of wings.

Looking up, she saw an animal she _did_ recognize; a parrot, flapping a little above her. Raising its tail feathers. Wait, hadn't she'd seen birds do that back on Mount Paozu, just before-

"Bombs away!"

Eyes nearly popping out of her head, Kara jumped back and avoided a nasty, white mess that plopped right where she had been standing. Only to take a large, scaly tail to her whole body.

"Oomph!" Once again, she had to put the brakes on mid-air to get a look at what just hit her. A large, green dinosaur. This one, a tyrannosaurus rex, if she remembered the paleontology course Chichi had given her and Goten a little while back. Though, it was brief, as a herd of dinosaurs lived just a few miles away.

"Rats! Almost had ya!"

Kara looked behind her and saw the wall around the outside of the ring just inches from her back. Not good. Just a bit more force from that, and she would have lost!

"Look at that! We're getting a full look at the veritable zoo that Beast Boy can transform into!" The announcer man exclaimed.

Okay, time to step it up a bit more. Kara sped through the air over to the green dinosaur. Beast Boy spun, aiming to smack her with his tail again, but Kara ducked under it, and when Beast Boy spun back around from his momentum, she struck. A single, sharp, powerful blow to Beast Boy's solar plexus. A move her father had done when training. A part of her winced in sympathy, but it _was_ a fight.

If dinosaurs could look like they were going to throw up, this one certainly had that look. But it shrank back down to the green Teen Titan, his arms clutching that area between ribs and stomach, and bent over.

"And Beast Boy is down! One! Two! Three!" the announcer shouted, beginning the 10-count.

Kara waited patiently. Thinking over her match in her mind. Beast Boy had thrown an unusual fighting style at her; and probably had a number of other transformations he could have used. While certainly different then the more straight forward fights she'd been through with her father, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, it served as a lesson to remember. And showed her that Earth, though still badly behind in technology, had quite a bit going for it.

"And TEN! Wow, folks! Son Kara stepped up her game and just knocked out Beast Boy in his t-rex form! This little fighter packs quite the punch, and goes on to the semi-finals! Which leaves one last match in the quarter finals; Robin the Boy Wonder vs Donna Troy!"

Kara bowed to Beast Boy. She hadn't expected him to stand after her punch. But he had been a good, if unusual, opponent. And seemed to be a nice guy as well. But, she saw how Beast Boy hadn't moved since turning back to his human form. Though taller then her, Kara had no problem assisting the still stunned Beast Boy out of the ring.

"And what a show of respect by Kara! Helping her unconscious foe to the back! Let's have a round of applause for her!"

 **Donna Troy**

Suddenly, Donna was not as disappointed in being in the junior division. Though Garfield had been beaten, his opponent had demonstrated very interesting skills and abilities!

Tapping on Dami-Robin's shoulder (it would take time getting used to these "hero" names), she asked Robin, "Do you know whom that warrior is? Is she perhaps a lost Amazon?"

Such a thing was not unheard of; the Bana-Mighdall Amazons being a breakaway tribe themselves after all.

"Of course not," Robin replied, seemingly frustrated with Beast Boy, "She's not an Amazon of any kind. I guarantee that much. Get ready. Our match is up next."

Donna nodded. In her brief time knowing this "boy", she had learned that he only said what he felt was necessary. Not so much what anyone else thought was necessary, but his own take on things. Which made getting information from him frustrating at times. And often when he _did_ say something, it tended to be condescending. She had gotten a little tired of it a few times, admittedly. Robin had good intentions, but his general attitude was trying.

"Is this your friend?"

Donna's attention was grabbed when she saw Garfield Logan being helped over to her by his former opponent.

"She's one of them, yeah," a very tired sounding Garfield replied, before wincing and rubbing his ribs, "Ow. Punch still smarts though."

Donna joined in, and helped Garfield from his other side, throwing his other arm over her neck and shoulders, "Allow me to help. There's a chair just over here."

"Thanks," Beast Boy replied sincerely.

"Once again, sorry about hitting you that hard. I should have pulled it back a little more," the blonde girl said, sounding reserved.

"Heh, don't worry. Just glad you're not a super villain or anything, with strength like that," Garfield replied as he, slowly, took a seat.

So, she was still holding back a lot? How fun! If she won her match against Robin, she would be able to see how well Son Kara could do!

 **Great Saiyaman**

"And with that, the adult division has its sixteen contestants!" one of the monks announced, "After the Junior Division wraps up, we'll begin sorting the allotments for the fighters! For the final sixteen, we have Krillin, Vegeta, Ma Junior, Videl, Wonder Woman, Great Saiyaman, Starfire, Son Goku, Shin, Kibito, Eighteen, Mighty Mask, Pintar, Spopovich, Yamu, and of course, Mr. Satan himself!"

Saiyaman was, noticeably, inching towards the door. Very eager to at least catch the tail end of the Junior Division.

"For the time being, you contestants still going are free until after the Junior Division wraps up. You can go watch the match, grab a bite to eat, or whatever else. Just be sure to be back in time for the drawing," the monk finished.

Before he could dash through the door, Videl caught up to him, "Wait up! You're not going to watch them without me there! Let's go!"

"Right!" Saiyaman nodded, and followed her to the stands.

 **Donna Troy**

Donna once again looked at the crowd. Far larger than any of the games held on Themyscira, it was almost overwhelming. But she quickly focused on her opponent. The Son of the Batman, Robin. His skill was high, almost as high as his arrogance could be at times. Though no powers, Robin would not go down easily.

"And once again folks, lets get a big round of applause Robin and Donna Troy!" the announcer called out, urging the crowd to cheer them on. And it worked.

Donna gave a quick acknowledgement of the crowd, as did her foe. She readied herself, waiting for the signal, her muscles tensing in her legs to spring. Yet Robin looked surprisingly relaxed.

"Let the match, begin!"

Donna launched herself like a speeding missile at Robin. Fast, but controlled so as not to hurt Robin too much. Robin had not moved from his spot though. Determination his expression.

Thrusting out with an open palm, Donna struck. The unmoving Robin. Directly. She had pulled back even more, not seeing Robin move out of the way. But there was still enough force to knock Robin up and out of the ring.

"E-eh?" The announcer said perplexed, "Donna Troy is the winner with one punch!?"

Donna stood there, looking at her and, flexing it open and closed. She was almost certain she hadn't hit Robin hard enough to be thrown _that_ far.

Robin himself jumped back up, if a tad gingerly, and walked back to the waiting area for the contestants. The crowd, almost as confused as Donna, did applaud, though reluctantly.

Donna made her way back to the waiting area and saw that the other remaining fighters were shooting Robin some dirty looks. But why? It wasn't as if he had…

Then it hit Donna. And more questions arose, so she went over to Robin, "Why did you throw the fight?"

Robin glared back, "I told you before, I'm here to see what possible recruits look like. I'm already fully aware of what you are capable of. You're weaker than Wonder Woman, to an extent, but your skills are no joke. Fighting would have been pointless, unnecessary."

"You're using me to see how that girl over there truly compares, aren't you?"

A small, almost disturbing, smile came over Robin's face. "You're sharper than I thought. Besides, you wanted to fight her anyway. This is your chance."

So, he was using her, and in a way, that also worked with her wants? Now Donna was seeing why others did not like being around him much. "Fine, just don't use me like that again."

From inside the waiting area, Donna could hear the announcer, "Here in just a few minutes we will start the semi-final matches! Our first match will be Donna Troy versus Son Kara! Both of these kids have breezed through most of their competition, showing some amazing skills! After them, will be Son Goten against Trunks Briefs! Two life long friends that have played and trained together since they were in diapers! One thing is for sure, folks, these next matches are looking to be incredible!"

 **Hal Jordan**

His meeting with the Guardians of the Universe over, Hal was getting ready to head back to his sector, maybe a quick check in on Earth, when a not too enthusiastic Kilowag stopped him.

"Hey, Jordan. Keep an eye on that Saiyan, he's bad news," Kilowag warned.

"I'll keep an eye on everything in the sector, including Vegeta. But he did help us stop that AMAZO android," Hal pointed out.

Kilowag's stern face and tone of voice remained, "I'm serious. You're too young to know, but the Saiyans really did a number before their planet got wiped out. And Vegeta? He exemplified what it meant to be a Saiyan. I normally don't hold a grudge against an entire race, but the Saiyans were never good news."

"I've heard the stories, Kilowag. I get it. I saw what Vegeta could do on Earth. I'll be keeping an eye on things there, alright?"

"The Saiyans slaughtered a lot of poozers before they even got the hang of the basics of being a Lantern. Just make sure _you_ don't end up like them," Kilowag warned.

Hal nodded, and took off, his ring speeding him up faster and faster as he left the center of the universe towards his own sector. Thinking on things that Kilowag had said. Hal had looked up the records of the Saiyans himself, filed under the Reign of Frieza. A race that were just as ruthless as their "boss". But Vegeta living in almost accidental secret on Earth for years had been a surprise. Hal was content to let sleeping dogs lie, so to speak.

Partway through the Milky Way Galaxy, an alert popped up on his ring. _"Attention Hal Jordan and other Green Lanterns of Sector 2814. The ancient space wizard Babidi has been sighted to be in your sector. It is recommended to NOT confront him alone. Repeat, do NOT confront him alone. His powers are exceedingly dangerous."_

"Space wizard?" Hal asked no one in particular, "Ring, show this "Babidi"."

The green construct that formed was short, but quite grotesque. Big, bulging eyes, a head shaped like an insect's thorax with little hairs popping up here and there. Skinny arms, and the rest of him covered in a cape with what seemed almost like a skirt. Most notable, was the "M" right in the middle of his clothing.

"Ugly guy, but what makes him so dangerous?" Hal wondered aloud.

 _"Babidi's skill in magic is powerful. Often turning residents of the planets he is on into his thralls. Taking away their free will, while at the same time, enhancing their natural abilities. His true extent in magic, however, is only rumored,"_ the ring explained.

"Good to know," Hal responded, and sped off to Earth to meet up with the League and other Lanterns.

 **Oa**

Ganthet hoped his warning reached the Hal Jordan and John Stewart in time. His information only recently arrived itself. But having to do it behind the council's back was not something he relished. But they had decided it was probably mistaken identity, as the wizard had not been seen in centuries.

But, if Hal Jordan and John Stewart did not get his message, there was at least _those_ two on Earth. But they seemed to be putting their hopes on this "Son Goku" person and his associates, rather than the Green Lanterns or Justice League.

Ganthet's long memories stretched back further than most other beings in the universe, back to nearly the beginning. And a time when the Guardians had been far more than they were now. But way back then, Babidi's father and predecessor, Bibidi, had manipulated many Guardians into a civil war. Why? Because the foul being had wanted to see it. The Guardians had shaken off his control, but not before their race had been greatly reduced. Bibidi had fled, but the Guardians had not forgotten. And had kept track of the creature's machinations over the millennia.

Though Bibidi, long since defeated by the Guardians' ally that was on Earth, was gone, Babidi had picked up right where he had left off. A blight upon the universe that only caused pain, death, and destruction when he showed himself. Even the Yellow Lanterns, for as brutal and ruthless as they could be, still held to order of a type. Babidi was all about sowing chaos. Preying on others' dark thoughts and magnifying them to the point where that was all that was there.

Ganthet prayed that the Supreme Kai's intuition was right, and that they would stop the wizard before he unleashed _that_.

 **Kara**

"Looks like the adults are done with their thing," Goten pointed out, pointing towards Videl, Goh-Saiyaman, Vegeta, big Goten, and the others that were grouped up in the stands.

Kara nodded, only partially paying attention. Her main focus was on her opponent. Even without her being introduced, Kara could see the resemblances between Donna Troy and Wonder Woman, having only met the Amazon once, it was not something she would forget.

"Yeah, still wish we could have fought in the adult division. The only interesting fights are ours and probably Kara's," Trunks added, still annoyed.

Goten giggled, "Yeah, it would have been fun fighting our dads, Gohan, Eighteen, and Krillin!"

"Don't forget Wonder Woman and Starfire! They would have been interesting too!" Trunks added back.

Before Kara could add her own opinion, the announcement came.

"Now to begin our next matchup, and first of the semi-finals, let's welcome out Son Kara and Donna Troy!"

Trunks and Goten both gave her words of encouragement as she walked towards the ring.

 **Wonder Woman**

"I believe this is your sister's match?" Koriand'r asked as they looked over the arena from the stands.

Wonder Woman nodded, "It is her first time facing a true opponent outside of Themyscira. I do not believe it will be easy for either her or her opponent."

"You have seen Son Kara fight before?"

"I have an idea of what she is capable of, but her full skills are still a mystery to me."

The two girls both walked quietly into the ring, as the crowd roared in anticipation.

Diana could understand the Tamaranean's trepidation towards Vegeta, considering what she herself had heard of Saiyans. But everyone deserved a second chance. And Vegeta _had_ been instrumental in stopping the AMAZO android.

As with all things, Diana would give Koriand'r time to get used to the idea that she could share the planet with Saiyans, without fear of being destroyed by them.

 **Kara**

Kara took her place opposite of her opponent, taking her stance.

"I wish you good luck, sister," Donna said politely.

Kara blinked. Then what Donna had said fully registered, "I am not your sister, as we do not have the same parents. Unless this is a custom I am not familiar with?"

Donna's eyes went wide with shock and worry, "Oh, my apologies. It is what we say on Themyscira as a greeting towards another," she explained quickly.

Yep, Kara would need to learn more about all of the Earth societies after this. Something which she was sure Chichi would be more than happy to get to.

"Right. Well, good luck to you too," Kara replied.

Then the gong rang.

 **Goku**

It was finally time to see what Kara and Goten could do, and Goku couldn't be more excited!

When the gong rang, it was almost like watching mirror images as both girls leapt, and clashed a foot off the ground, in the middle of the ring, their forearms meeting in a dual block. Even from his spot high in the stands, Goku could see surprise on both girls' faces as they saw just how strong the other was.

"This looks like its gonna be a great fight!" Goku exclaimed, not bothering at all to hide his excitement.

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, but from late October to about early January, I'm usually quite busy. And this year I had a medical issue which also required attention. It's a big part of the reason why I never put out a strict schedule for chapters. Because I never know how my schedule will be (and thus my ability to work on chapters).**

 **In DC News; the comic versions of Batman and Catwoman are now engaged. So, rejoice shippers of BatCat! While Damian Wayne and Jon Kent (Superman's son) are now fully confirmed friends. If you haven't checked out Super Sons, I highly recommend it.**

 **In Dragon Ball News; The Super Anime is confirmed to be ending after episode 131. Meaning the current arc is the last. However, a new film has been announced and should be coming out this December. The English Dub will still go, as will the manga. But for future anime, nothing has been said/announced. And those following the anime, I do recommend checking out the manga, particularly for the current arc. Already, it has given Jiren a Superman-esque personality. You can check it out, legally and for free, on the Viz website. You just need to read from right to left.**

 **Finally, if you haven't heard, the Japanese voice actress for Bulma, Hiromi Tsuru, passed away from illness. She had been with the series since Dragon Ball Episode 1. She is also known for the voice of Ukyo Kuonji of Ranma 1/2 (another of my favorite anime/manga).**

 **As always, thanks for reading, and please support the official releases!**


End file.
